a helping hand
by 27quill
Summary: Harry relies on Ron to get him through the brutal summer, when Charlie becomes an unexpected aide it soon evolves into something more between them as Harry begins to rely on the elder Weasley for more as his world gets more twisted and weird.
1. Chapter 1

Harry thumped down into place and shook himself off. Apparating was hard! He knew he wasn't actually allowed to do it until he was seventeen but he didn't see what all the fuss was about personally. Sirius had taught him last year and he was only fourteen at the time because it was just before his birthday. He wondered idly whether they stopped you apparating because they didn't want minors capable of popping in and out as they pleased. It seemed like a pretty stupid rule, I mean at least with muggle driving it was because of safety and what not. Wizards were just plain weird he decided. So he straightened out his jeans and jacket and ducked into the bar to wait. Ron promised to show up before ten that night if he could and it was quarter too. He ordered a Butterbeer and settled himself in to a corner. The last thing he needed right now was a nosy or flirtatious witch attracting attention to him. The cuts and welts on his back ached something fierce and he really hoped Ron would get there soon. He needed his best friend. He'd come to count on Ron for medical aid this summer as Ron had accidentally stumbled upon an injury last summer when they spent the last weeks sharing a room at Grimmauld and Harry had let his extensive worry drop a little because he felt so safe. He'd been sure and perfectly secretive in school all these years as he changed behind his bed curtains like everyone else going through those awkward adolescent changes. But now they were being more easy with each other, they'd grown their muscles and stopped the spotty, horrid stages of puberty and whipped their clothes off easily in front of one another which put Harry on his guard more. But the summer, with his Godfather and the Weasley family who loved him and treated him so nicely. He'd dropped his guard and Ron had walked in on him treating a long slash down his side. All he could say was thank Merlin his best friend was a loyal and caring Weasley, yes he may have been jealous but he'd seen the error of his ways after the Triwizard tournament, he'd realised how much Harry meant to him and how much they'd been through together and now he was loyal and trustworthy to a fault. He was also fiercely protective and so Harry was to meet him once a week so Ron could make sure he was safe and bring bandages and potions to heal him when he was too hurt. There wasn't much else they could do as Dumbledore had been sternly adamant he was to return to his relatives. But this was a small comfort Ron offered and Harry loved his best friend for it. He'd persuaded Sirius to teach them how to apparate in the back garden of Grimmauld when no one else was around. They'd spent some of their fifth year perfecting it on Hogsmeade weekends when they could. Sirius had no problem teaching them this minor infraction on wizarding law as he was an illegal animagus. Apparating was wandless too so the ministry would never find out unless they splinched themselves. Which they wouldn't because they'd spent intensive hours perfecting it. Harry was pretty powerful for his age and surprised them both when he apparated from Scotland all the way to London and back after only a few days of training. Apparating was hard but it still came relatively easy to him. Ron was still having trouble apparating long distances so Harry had to come most of the way while Ron just popped over a few counties to London.

The door opened and he saw Ron slip in. He waved him over but for some reason Ron hesitated and waved him back shaking his head. Harry frowned and slipped from his seat to go into the alley beside the pub with Ron. He had his wand in hand in case it was something like an ambush or trickery. Ron would never betray him but he couldn't throw of the imperious like Harry could, Harry was working with him on that though. They needed to be extra careful now. The ministry was out to use Harry as a poster boy as Voldemort was back as of the end of last year, not that he hadn't been back before that though they just only admitted it after the ministry debacle that almost killed Sirius. But he wouldn't think of that! He shook his head forcefully to get Cedric's lifeless gaze out of his head. So with the Ministry, the Death eaters, and the public all out to either adore and fawn over him now instead of treat him like some disturbed, attention seeking freak again or use him to further their own gains. Harry was getting as paranoid as Mad Eye Moody. This in mind as soon as they were in the alley he had his best friend against the wall wand to his neck.

"What's my favourite photo?" He asked trying to be extra tricky as most people used food or colour as their safety question as the stupid ministry had advised it as the best way to be safe.

"The one where we were throwing fizzing whizbees into the lake and the giant squid was popping up to play with them because they were going mental and Hermione was actually rolling on the banking laughing herself silly" Ron replied dryly.

"Now what's my favourite memory of us doing something stupid and reckless?" Ron challenged as the wand was dropped from his throat.

"When I took you under the cloak to the kitchens and showed you how to get in obviously, you always think of your stomach" harry scoffed and they hugged but Harry winced.

"That's rather inventive of you both I must say, definitely not you bog standard safety question, be sure to throw off an imposter" A voice chuckled warmly from the shadows.

Harry's wand was up faster than they could blink.

"Show yourself" He growled protectively stepping in front of Ron.

Ron had been sneaking out of the house again for his weekly meeting with Harry when he got caught. He'd never expected someone to be coming to the Burrow at that time of night and they'd collided with an oomph causing Ron's sack of medical supplies to go rolling half way across the yard. He'd scrambled to pick them all back up and he'd been hastily stuffing them back in his sack when a large hand stilled his movements gently and offered the last roll of gauze.

"What are you doing little brother?" Charlie asked him lightly, curious with an edge of concern.

"These are some heavy duty potions and salves you have here" he added holding up his mother's most fierce and expensive healing balm that she'd only used twice when the twins had managed to burn themselves with an experiment and once when Bill got burned by forgetting his floo powder when he was five and dove straight into the flames. It was rather harsh stuff and not really needed in households typically.

"I-uh, what are you doing here Charlie? I don't think mum was expecting you?" Ron turned back grabbing the pot and shoving it in and closing the sack forcefully.

"Ron?" Charlie asked kindly "What's going on?" he asked softly as he saw Ron's hands were shaking.

"It's for Harry ok, I'm going to meet him so I can heal him, he's not in a good way, please I have to go! If I miss him I doubt he'll last until next week" Ron begged quietly shooting a desperate look up at the house.

"Ok, but I'm coming with you" Charlie frowned taking the sack from his brother

"I, but, well" Ron stuttered

"I was trained Ron, I had to be for Dragon handling, take me with you" Charlie sighed

Ron nodded dumbly

"Ok but we'll have to keep this outside because the moment I turn up with company he'll run like hell and I won't see him again all summer and then I won't see him at all because Charlie those bastard are killing him slowly and no one seems to care" Ron half sobbed turning away from his brother he gave the meeting point and disappeared leaving Charlie to follow in slight alarm and confusion.

Charlie was slightly amused as his brother greeted Harry. He knew they considered each other brothers, he knew his family pretty much adopted the boy as an honorary Weasley. But seeing the pair greet each other was heart warming there was so much love and history between them. He saw the keen intelligence and surprising power Harry radiated too. The last time he'd seen the boy had been over a year ago at the beginning of the Triwizard tournament. The boy was almost sixteen now and obviously filling into his manhood and growing up. Magic often reared up stronger as you reached sixteen and seventeen that was why the coming of age for wizards was at seventeen, if you had any extra power then by seventeen you'd have grown into it and you'd become fully an adult in all respects. But this Harry was a lot different from the happy go lucky if slightly beleaguered boy he'd met back then. He was willowy and rather fey like. But the frail and innocence of the boy shone through all the power and beauty he may have even in the dark moon light. He saw the flinch too and suddenly remembered why he was there. Ron said the boy was hurt.

He announced himself with a low chuckle of appreciation for the bond the boy had with his brother. It was nice to see Ron look so happy and comfortable with someone. He'd always been rather left out by his brothers for being the youngest. They'd been slightly worried he'd turn out a loner in Hogwarts a bit like Percy only not as bookish and pompous, but Harry had changed all that. For that he had all their gratitude.

He was again surprised by the boys swift reaction to threat and felt a wash of affection when he noticed Harry had subtly stepped in front of Ron protectively even though next to Ron Harry was tiny and frail looking. Ron was heads taller and much more musculature and stocky.

"Harry! It's Charlie don't hurt him" Ron whined in a panic grabbing Harry's wand away just as warning sparks started to flare up.

Then his brother turned to him.

"Sorry should have warned you not to scare him like that, his magic is a bit unstable at the moment, he's having surges and high emotion gets it out of hand quickly" He clucked fussing over the smaller boy

Charlie almost smiled at Ron's babying but Harry was squinting curiously into the dark trying to catch a good look at him.

"Damn knew I should have gone with the night vision contacts" he groused when Ron had finally handed back his wand.

"Come on let's get out of here we need to take a look at you again" Ron sighed gently taking Harry's arm and steering them both down the alley to the end and then to Charlie's surprise he was grabbed and apparated by Harry to a large open field under a lone tree a distance away but he could still see the lights of the little place they'd just left in the distance so it wasn't so much travelling as leaping a bit. Then Harry popped out a tent that magical erected itself and Harry went inside with Ron hot on his heels.

He walked in and blinked in surprise. There was low but bright clear light and a low cot, a table and chairs and some food stocks and tea making equipment. It looked like a portable rest tent for travellers. He watched in fascination as Ron lined everything up on the scrubbed table methodically like this was something he did often. He was even more surprised when harry stripped to his boxers silently and sat himself on a chair to be tended to amiably.

"Of with the glamours then Harry" Ron sighed tiredly opening the heavy duty stuff first.

Harry shot him a nervous look for the first time and Ron followed his gaze.

"You're in your pants Harry mate, I think it's ok" Ron teased gently but still shot Charlie an unidentifiable look.

Charlie turned to look at the boy. It was undeniable he'd grown into his looks this past year. His cheekbones were defined and slightly soft and feminine his brilliant verdant eyes no longer hidden by glasses and his hair falling in soft ebony tumbles to his shoulders. He was a contrast of colours that was striking, pale ivory skin that almost glowed, ebony hair and the most brilliant emerald eyes. The boy was gorgeous in a waifish and innocently pure sort of way. He was slim and toned, from Quidditch he guessed as Seekers he knew were well exercised and slight for speed and control. But then as he watched that all changed. His skin grew mottled and gashed and long welts travelled over his back and torso. Long thin streams of blood trickled from open weeping wounds and he had a large cut below a swollen black eye. His wrist was set at a slightly painful angle and worst of all a large hand print wrapped around the slim column of his throat. He looked like a torture victim.

Charlie was left gaping as Ron sighed in defeat.

"Ok Harry drinks the bone potion first then" Ron sighed in resignation.

He filled a bowl with tepid water and gave Harry a sympathetic smile as he added a few drops of disinfectant and a potion to seal wounds free of germs. It stung like a son of a bitch and had made his eyes water a few times in the past.

"Oh man not that again" Harry moaned playfully half joking but his eyes held the shine of remembered and expected pain.

"Sorry mate" Ron sighed and gently soaked a cloth in the water before approaching Harry's back with practised ease.

"Big breath now" he muttered as Harry tensed and then he began wiping gently at the horrible belt and whip marks.

"Used the cane again I see" He murmured tracing a deep slash with as much care as he could.

Harry sucked in a breath and nodded tightly

"You sure you don't want me to knock you out till I get this done mate, I have a sleeping draught" Ron offered softly as he came across the indent of the belt buckle that had torn the skin slightly and was bubbled up with blood.

"Uhm" Harry squeaked as he went over a particularly vicious slash

"I...would you mind?" He asked in defeat shoulders slumping "It hurts so much" He sighed letting his head rest in his arms "Haven't slept for two days, so tired" he mumbled

"Here" Ron commanded frowning "I wish you'd tell me these things you know! Lie on the cot and take this I'll finish you up and stay a couple hours so you can sleep" He berated gently

Harry gave him a grateful but weary smile and nodded in relief

Charlie waited until he was sure Harry was actually out before he asked anything, he didn't want to scare the boy who looked like a battered and abused twelve year old at the moment instead of a young man.

"What's going on Ron?" he asked as he joined his brother over the sleeping boy to help wash the wounds and apply the healing salves expertly and gently.

"His uncle hates magic, hates Harry, says Harry is a burden and a waste of space better off dead. His family hate all things magical and Harry has to go back there every summer and be their slave. They treat him worse than a house elf Charlie! They don't feed him, they don't let him shower or get clean, they time him in the bathroom and only let him out once a day! He takes a stash of food back with him every time I patch him back up, but look at him! It's getting worse! It used to only be bruises and a few belt marks! He's been hiding it for years though, all the time he's been at Hogwarts he hid it from everyone. He lived in the bloody cupboard under the stairs until his letter came and they got scared he was being watched and they moved him to the bedroom. But that's not much better, there are locks on the door and a cat flap to push food through and bars on the window, unless their using him for chores they keep him in there. It's horrible Charlie and this is getting worse and worse, I'm scared he won't turn up one day and I'll find out they killed him" He sobbed tiredly tenderly soothing over a rather vicious cut.

Charlie was shocked at the emotional outburst, he'd expected something but not all that! He had a feeling his little brother had been feeling the pressure of this a long time at was near breaking point himself, after all how many times can you patch up someone you love like a brother and have him return in an even worse state the next time before you crack.

"Why won't he tell anyone?" He asked softly using his wand to heal some of the more brutal wounds perfectly. The kids may not be able to use magic for underage concerns but he was allowed to!

"Dumbledore knows" Ron sighed heavily "The letter was addressed to his cupboard and he even admitted to Harry last year after he saved Sirius in the ministry that he knew his family didn't treat him too well but he still couldn't live with Sirius because his family were where the wards are" Ron explained brokenly

"But look at him Charlie; he doesn't trust anyone any more. He thought when people realised Voldemort was back and Sirius was free he'd have somewhere safer t go, an adult to rely on for once, and Dumbledore just broke all that hope and trust to pieces. He just coldly told him tough it out, be a man about it, stop whining like a spoilt kid everyone had to suffer in War time and he was being a childish and selfish expecting adults to fuss over him instead of fighting where it mattered....well more or less in those honey coated 'I care about you I'm your loving sweet old man' sort of way" Ron sneered

"I've never seen Harry cry before that night. He was trying to be brave about it. Said Dumbledore was right and everyone had more important worries than him right now. He shouldn't fuss he'd handle it. But he was scared and lonely and he needed an adult to stick up for him for once, a parent who cared and would stand up for his rights to be loved and cared about like we always rely on mum and dad to do for us" he sniffed a little and gave Charlie a small smile.

"It's really not fair how people treat him, and they always get away with it because he's got no big bossy over protective mum or dad to fight for him like we do. All he's got is a friend to patch him up in secret and a Godfather who has absolutely no idea and loves him so much he's likely to get himself thrown back in Azkaban he finds out. As much as he loves Sirius he knows he's hot headed and he'll scream the place down and the last thing he needs is for the whole world knowing that their 'precious saviour' is abused and broken" Ron sighed bitterly

Charlie looked at his brother in shock. He'd never known he could be so eloquent and passionate about anything except food and Quidditch.

"Well I'll see what I can do to help. I've come back on leave from the reserve for a while for the War. I'm here to join the Order so you'll have me to help from now on ok"

"Well if Harry will let you yeah" Ron sighed tiredly


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

When Harry woke up he felt rather warm and safe. He was on a soft cot with a fleece thrown over him and he felt well and unharmed as if he'd been back at school for months. He knew this feeling of well being, it happened after Christmas when he'd healed enough to be ok. It felt nice and for a moment he almost thought he was at Hogwarts. But then he remembered and popped up so fast the fleece went flying. He may have been a little out of it on pain last night but now his heart was hammering and he was beginning to panic.

"Hey morning sunshine! Want some breakfast?" Ron chirped happily offering cereal and tea.

"Thanks" Harry said slowly eyes flicking about for the obvious missing person.

"Charlie went into town to get some more supplies, said you need some better stocks if it's to feed you for a week" Ron supplied lightly

Harry nodded slowly letting a little of the tension drain out of him. His both eyes were functioning again and he felt better than he had all summer so far.

"You look good mate, Charlie did some pretty heavy healing on you, he said you had a broken rib that none of my stuff would do anything for, he even got it to heal fully without scars, so you don't have to worry about being only half healed or anything" Ron supplied as Harry got up and flexed him muscles and body tentatively.

The tent flap flipped back and Charlie entered with a bag of food supplies and grinned. Harry was in the middle of touching his toes and he looked pretty good all stretched out like that he had to admit even to himself.

"I do feel better, this is great" Harry yawned stretching sideways now back to Charlie.

He made a hum of satisfaction when he stretched up onto his toes to his fullest extent and then dropped lightly into a chair with Ron.

"Brilliant, now only to fix it so Vernon don't know hmm" He muttered digging in to his cereal

"Glamour yourself back up before you go and I'll go over you to make sure it looks good" Ron grunted

"Yeah I'm getting pretty tired of those things, it feels like I'm constantly stretching and pulling at my magic to have it on all the time, could you have a look at some books for me about it, I'm not sure I'm doing myself any good using my magic so constantly like this" Harry murmured.

"I can tell you already that's not a good idea" Charlie piped up making them both jump.

"You'll give yourself magical fatigue" He supplied dumping the bag on the table and surveying Harry mildly.

Harry nodded solemnly and shrugged. He spent a few more hours with Ron doing some covert magical practise that Charlie pretended he didn't see and then he packed up and with a final goodbye hug to his best friend he was off.

It wasn't until he got back home that Harry let himself slump helplessly and sigh in defeat. He didn't want to show Ron that he was in too bad an emotional state. It was bad enough he had to turn up broken and battered all the time he wasn't going to make his friend think it was affecting him emotionally too. Of course he knew Ron understood it was hard for him but he also thought that perhaps by being strong and seemingly brave Ron wouldn't worry so much about him. He got back into his room at eight O'clock thanks to his early morning dawn rise. Thankfully the Dursley's were just stirring so he didn't have to worry about them too much. His wounds were now superficial and glamorised so he wasn't in pain. His uncle didn't need to be thinking he could heal such grievous wounds over night or he'd end up killing him. His magic was good but it wasn't that good. He could heal minor cuts and bruises of course. If he had over a week then he could heal a broken or sprained wrist of rib. But it took a lot of energy and left him feeling drained and weak. His wandless abilities were being stretched to the limits as it was with all the glamours and apparating. He hoped for the next two weeks he had left before Hogwarts he'd be ok. Ron had mentioned going to Diagon alley for school supplies next week and Charlie had mildly added he'd be taking everyone with Tonks as Auror guard. So he knew he had one day at least. Maybe if he gave the Dursley's fair warning he was going they wouldn't be so inclined to pulverise him daily. They always made sure not to hurt him where his wizard friends would see when it got around the time to go back. Yes that was what he'd do and he'd slowly let the bruise on his face disappear so they wouldn't freak and forbid him to go get his supplies. Not that they really could but with notice they'd be more careful not to hurt him.

Charlie hung back in the Order meeting at Grimmauld that evening. Sirius and Remus had gone to their sitting room with a few of the others for after meeting tea and gossip. So he hung back and gave the dark man he was pretty fond of the nod. An arched eyebrow returned and he slowed his own exit until everyone else had left the kitchen and they were alone.

"Mr Weasley, I would have thought your days of staying behind for extra tutoring were over. Your brothers are the twin mischief makers I now have to chivvy out of the lab after hours" the dark velvet voice drawled with a rare smile.

Charlie grinned unrepentantly. Snape had exchanged his above average ability to brew in using him to help him make up the infirmary orders for books and tutoring on things like healing and Dragons and other creatures. The man was quite knowledgeably rounded in all areas and had a wealth of knowledge that had helped him gain his certificates for being a Dragon Handler.

"I was hoping you would agree to make me a few potions" he said slowly "Rather urgent" he added with a flash of a smile.

"Oh?" He asked intrigued.

"a rather strong healing potion, bone strengtheners, a magic stabilising and recovering and a bruise balm" He smiled lightly

"That's a rather curious list even for someone in a line of work like yours" He commented eyebrow raised in his 'you are going to confess just why you want those' sort of manner.

"Not for me, a friend of a friend in a spot of bother, said I'd help out" he smiled lightly

"Hmm, I don't help liars Mr Weasley, I thought you would remember that at least" he murmured silkily.

"Ok yes they are for someone I know, it's an abuse case ok, he's in a right mess and can't leave so I need to do a good patching up job before he literally exhausts his magic on glamours to make the world think he's fine and healing himself and keeping himself mobile. It can't be good for him and he's doing his best as far as I can tell but he definitely has to stay where he is so there's little other choice, at the moment he's using the basic healing balms and potions but you can only use them so much before they stop working" Charlie defended giving him a stern look.

"Well there honesty is refreshing don't you think? If I could see this person for myself I could probably help a whole lot more you know"

"Impossible" Charlie shook his head "Barely allows my help he'll flee the moment he catches sight of you" he shook his head firmly.

"Well then I shall put together a healer's bag for you, something I do for many St Mungo's house callers to carry around for their worst case patients. It should have everything in it you could possibly need for any occurrence of inflicted injury" he murmured thoughtfully "But I am only doing this because you never disappointed me when you trained and you've always made good on your promise to be the best at what you do, I can trust you not to go giving these potions willy-nilly and getting the poor idiot addicted to something" he harrumphed

"Thank you Severus" He nodded politely a relieved smile on his face.

Harry got dressed carefully the day he was meant to go to Diagon alley. He was bruise free on all visible places. His back was riddled with welts again and he had a foot sized bruise on his ribs but other than that he was fine. Which was hilarious in a totally insane way if you thought about it. He wore his fitted jeans that hung low on his slim hips and a long sleeved t shirt that was faded jade to bring out his eyes. He thought he looked good, like the wizarding world would expect him to look. It was also a rather comfortable and soft top that he loved wearing so it was a good compromise. He checked his contacts once more and then took a deep breath. He nodded firmly to himself and left his room just as the doorbell sounded.

He skipped down the stairs before anyone could even yell at him to get it. Not that they would today when they knew who to expect of course. He swung the door open and beamed brightly.

"Sirius!" he squeaked throwing himself into his Godfathers arms.

"You look amazing" he gushed wrapping his legs around his waist and allowing himself to be swung about with a laugh.

"It's what freedom does for you kiddo" he laughed warmly.

"Hey Moony, Charlie, Bill, Tonks" Harry added finally letting himself drop to the ground and unruffling himself and pulling the door closed on his nosy relatives.

Tonks grinned at him and he wrinkled his nose at her shockingly brilliant purple hair.

"Subtle" he teased letting Remus hug him and only wincing slightly as his back was pressed.

"Let's go is it? They're all waiting at the Leaky Cauldron, you know the apparating room there right?" Sirius asked him brightly

"Yup let's ago go" He grinned grabbing Sirius' arm in pretend for Tonks who worked at the ministry and couldn't officially know he could apparate on his own.

When they arrived he was pounced on by Hermione immediately. Then Ginny hugged him gently and then Mrs Weasley crushed him and then the twins slapped his back rather painfully and then to his relief they were all moving for the archway to the Alley.

He was rather buffed in the middle of the group. Everyone seemed pretty determined to keep him away from anyone trying to grab a hold of the 'Chosen one' as everyone had supposedly decided to call him these days.

"Ouch Ron that was my foot, I'm pretty sure I can stop someone getting that close mate" he teased as Ron's overlarge foot trod on him the third time.

"Gringotts" Mrs Weasley announced finally and chivvied everyone inside busily.

Harry walked in and unlike Hermione who needed to change muggle money he went over to go down to his vault. He was followed by Sirius and Charlie as 'guards' though Sirius did want to stop off himself. Remus stayed with the others as a guard with Tonks and Mrs Weasley as Charlie said he'd go to the family vault while they were down there and get money for supplies for his siblings. Harry walked up to the goblin and grinned.

"Hey Griphook" he sighed wearily and the goblin surprised a few people by actually smiling at his young customer.

Harry saw a woman on the next counter over flinch and another goggle wide eyed.

"How's the gold today?" Harry asked mildly handing over his key for inspection.

"Good Lord Potter always good when you come to visit" he replied offering another rather shark like smile.

"Come along then, extra fast cart it is" he teased rather roguishly.

Harry laughed in delight.

"You know me so well" he teased back vaulting himself into the cart happily.

Sirius shot his Godson a wary look as he sat in next to him.

When the cart took off at break neck speed Harry whooped in joy and Sirius groaned burying his head in Charlie's rather surprised chest. Harry looked over and let out an insanely joyful cackle and another whoop as he threw his hands in the air and let the cart whoosh him down a huge drop.

"Potter trust fund vault" Griphook announced sounding unruffled and a little amused at Harry's behaviour.

Sirius let out a loud moan and crawled onto the safe land before the vault

"I hate you" he moaned "You're worse than your dad for speed and thrills"

Harry skipped up to his vault and when it opened scooped up some money poking his tongue out at Sirius happily.

"Next stop Black vault" Griphook intoned as they got back in.

After another hair raising of not quite so long ride Sirius got out and did his own purse filling with a lot of unhappy grousing in between.

Then finally they stopped at Charlie's vault and he got his own money out.

"Don't tell mum, what she doesn't know won't hurt her" he added with a wink as he failed to visit his family vault for the supply money and simply filled it from his own vault.

"Wish they'd let me do that, Ron won't even let me buy him the dress robes he wanted, had to get Fred and George to do it for me" Harry groused as they settled down for a more sedate climb back up to fresh air.

Charlie just raised a brow in question which Harry didn't notice as he was now leaning over the cart to look down at the tracks and many levels below them.

They got back to the others and Harry was promptly surrounded again. Sirius was hanging on to Remus groaning about his stomach and Charlie was trying to hide his snickers.

"Last time I go down there with him!" He declared and harry laughed easily

"Chicken" he crowed looping an arm through his Godfather's happily.

"Urgh" Sirius moaned "don't you feel a little queasy at all?" he demanded

"Nope, love it!" Harry cried delighted and skipped off then dragging Ron enthusiastically into the Quidditch shop.

"Bloody nuts that boy" Sirius groused affectionately.

"Nice to see him so happy though" Remus murmured

"Yeah it is" Sirius conceded.

"Siri! Siri come look at this!" Harry's voice cried excitedly and Remus and Tonks grinned at him when he perked up.

"What is it Cub?" he called jogging into the shop.

"They always so lively?" Charlie decided to ask as he was left to wait outside with Tonks and Remus as Mrs Weasley and the girls went next door for robe fittings and told them to send the boys in when they'd finished.

"No I haven't seen Harry this excited in ages, he's been rather subdued lately. First after Cedric and everyone turning on him for getting in the tournament in the first place, then adoring him for the stunt with the Dragon" Here Remus shot Charlie a wry smile "Which by the way petrified him and wasn't at all enjoyable so he didn't appreciate the enthusiasm for, then all last year he was under pressure for being a weird attention seeking prat. Now the ministry and the world is out to use him as their poster boy and saviour and everyone loves him again, I am surprised he's being so hyper and happy myself" he concluded softly

"Moony look what I found!" Harry crowed skipping up to them trailing an amused Godfather and best friend. The twins just looked excited

"What is it?" Remus asked grinning affectionately

"Practise snitch!" He chirped and let the speedy little golden ball go.

"It's signed by all the national teams too, they only had one left it's special edition" he rambled following the golden blur steadily with his eyes as he spoke and then quick and a blink he'd snatched it from the air again.

"Isn't it awesome" he chirped brightly

"Yes that's awesome" Remus nodded raising a brow at Sirius

"Robes now boys, Mrs Weasley and the girls are already in there" Tonks announced suddenly

Sirius leant up against the wall no way was he going in the robe shop.

"Does Harry seem a little....bouncy...to you?" Remus asked slowly

"Oh so it wasn't just me then?" Sirius muttered frowning slightly

The twins who had dropped out of school thanks to Umbridge leant next to them idly. They had gotten extra staff for their shop for the day and had come as extra protection today. They both looked over the adults calmly and then offered.

"Harry is just a little magically over-powered" in unison which was a little spooky still for Sirius and Remus.

"What do you mean?" Remus asked with a frown.

"Didn't you feel it? He's having his magic surges, you know he's nearly sixteen, it appears he's getting a little more juice than he needs if you know what I mean" Fred sniggered

"His magic is making him hyper, we went through it too when we were coming seventeen" George clarified

"Oh?" All three men nodded in understanding.

Harry came out of the shop still buzzing.

"Sirius you'll never guess what! I grew three inches!" He cried incredulously bouncing on the spot happily.

"Well done" Sirius grinned ruffling his hair affectionately.

"I know isn't it incredible I haven't grown more than an inch since I started Hogwarts!" he cried waving his robes bags around a little haphazardly.

"Books" Hermione ordered breaking in on them bossily and shoving Harry off in the right direction.

"But 'Mione this is Important!" harry whined petulantly looping their arms together happily.

"I'm taller than you!" he added in shock looking down slightly into her face.

"Well done Mr Observant" she laughed nudging him into the books shop

Charlie watched amused from the iron stair way to the upper level boardwalk of the book shop as the kids buzzed around picking up their supplies and Remus and Sirius helped Harry choose some extra study books as Newts level expected you to do your own reading as well as the recommended readings. Hermione had his mother with her in the charms section, his mother he knew was quite the charms expert in her school days. Ron was just following Harry bemusedly and picking up the books Harry did, even though he was going for the scruffier second hand versions. Harry would occasionally just offer to share and Ron would look mildly embarrassed but as Harry pointed out they were extra work books they may not even use that much so what was the point in getting two it wasn't like they'd be sharing in the middle of class or anything. Charlie was impressed with how good Harry was at soothing those ruffled feathers Ron had about having to have second hand. He was surprised when Harry spent a good half hour pouring tediously over Potions books while Ron badgered Sirius and Remus in the Defence section. Harry had merely skimmed those books and easily picked just what he needed and wanted like a pro. Finally with towers of books each they were all checked out and Harry even got a happy smile from the grumpy looking sales girl.

Next they were in the apothecary for a while. Charlie actually helped there as he had experience. He helped Harry who was dithering about two different brands of dried stems of Bellwort and Hermione who was frowning hard over the bottles of pickled slugs. It was actually an interesting experience seeing them both so serious and studious. Ron just picked up a sample of everything on his list blindly and Ginny only needed the standard Owl level package the shop already had set up.

"Did you know there were four different types of ash winder crushed egg?" Harry asked Hermione curiously his nose stuck in a small book he was busy perusing as he yet again hovered over the offering the shop had.

"No, oh that book is good Harry can I share with you, I didn't see it!" Hermione asked brightly nudging up beside him to read between them.

"Sure thing, you got the last copy they had of 'Shielding the mind and entering other's' so you have to share that with me then" Harry teased

"Sure, I picked up a few books I thought you might be interested in" she murmured snatching the book from him and picking up tiny amount of the fine powder before her studiously.

Harry stood back an amused smirk on his face as Hermione took over his inspection.

When they finally got out of that shop Harry insisted he needed Quills and parchment and other supplies from the stationary nook. So he and Hermione whizzed off over the street leaving the others who didn't need to visit to pick up Owl food in the emporium while Tonks and Remus kept a watch on the street in between both shops.

Charlie was left rather bemused when Harry was then invited to spend the rest of summer at Grimmauld place with his family who were moving in tomorrow for safety and convenience as it was nearer the train station for the kids. The Burrow had been pretty highly warded this summer and the kids had been extra careful but a whole summer at Grimmauld just wasn't good for them no matter how much Sirius had been working on cleaning it up. So they took Harry's supplies with them and Sirius whisked him away for one final night with his family before he came to the HQ for the Order for the rest of his holiday.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

Harry fell into bed that night feeling strung out and exhausted. He'd been hyper and bubbling over with energy that day and now he was absolutely worn out. He nearly fell into bed he was so tired. He spent a full night in oblivion not even fully on the bed still in his clothes from the day before. When morning came he had to do a rather hasty and very untidy packing job on his trunk. As in he threw everything in and then sat on the lid to make it close. He had new clothes from Sirius that was the problem he decided. He may have a whole wardrobe that now actually fit thanks to his birthday present from his to Godfathers as Remus had got in on it too. But that meant he had like double the amount of clothes he usually had to pack and they were all good quality not rags that would crumple obligingly into tiny balls. So now he had to struggle to get the thing to stay shut. Not that he minded it was sort of funny. He imagined this was what most people went through every year because they had more than their school books and cauldron to pack. He of course had his books and supplies from every year he'd gone to Hogwarts instead of clothes and keepsakes from home in his. He was going to sort it out and leave it at Sirius' though. Sirius had said he could make his room there his own so he would.

He had just managed to hoist Hedwig's cage after setting her off to fly there when the door rang again. He grinned and yanked on his stubbornly heavy trunk and clucked his way down the stairs noisily as his version of goodbye. He yanked the door open huffing and puffing from effort and fell out backwards as he heaved his trunk and fell awkwardly into the laughing arms of Sirius who winked at him cheekily.

"Hey Cub, graceful as ever I see" he teased hefting the trunk and hen grunting in surprise.

"Bloody hell" he oomphed and glared at the offending trunk like it was going to suddenly lighten up just because he did.

Harry giggled a little and then they both grinned at each other and with a nod of agreement apparated right into the kitchen of Grimmauld. The wards only let blood relatives through and those who the Head of family keyed in. Which were Harry and Remus. They could apparate people in with them but otherwise you got in through the door or pass-worded floo. Harry was still laughing a little at Sirius who had landed on top of the heavy trunk as it dragged a little heavily through apparition and unbalanced him on landing when the door flew open.

"Harry!" Hermione squealed and threw herself on him like she hadn't seen him in months.

"Hey 'Mione" he grinned hugging her back as she squeezed him tight and warm a comfort he had gotten used to over the years that felt like home to him now.

"Get a room!" Ron cat called with a cheeky grin as he clapped Harry on the shoulder.

"Hey mate so I hear you got a room of your own this year" he offered arching a brow.

"Yeah I'm getting my own permanent room hat Sirius says I can decorate however I like" he offered waggling his brows

"Awesome" Ron nodded.

"Help with my stuff?" Harry asked hefting the empty cage.

"Here I'll help" Hermione smiled taking it and his rucksack of most precious belongings which included his cloak and album.

"Thanks" Harry nodded going to one end of the trunk and waiting for Ron to get the other end.

"Why the hell do we have to apparate into the bloody basement?" Ron groaned when he lifted and grunted in surprise.

"I dunno" Harry shrugged heaving his end up and shuffling off with Ron's help.

"Let me put a feather charm on it" Bill and Remus laughed at the same time then looked at each other in shock and laughed again.

They got it upstairs after that with no problem. Harry was now on the third floor right under the attic conversion. Sirius had made the whole attic into a workout room. He'd thickened the floors, padded the walls and put loads of exercise equipment up there. But on the third floor were the master bedroom, his own room of course. Harry's room with en suite he was happy to add. A small office with a balcony looking out over the back yard and another bathroom with just a shower, toilet and sink no bath. The bedrooms for everyone else were on the second floor, the first floor was the Library which was huge and the dining room which was large and posh for Harry's liking. The on the ground floor there was the sitting room and hallway with the door out front and hallway and stairs wit not much else. Then in the basement of course the Kitchen. The house was huge and since he'd been able to start proper work on it a lot of the dark over tones were gone and it was more light and airy. The house elf heads had been replaced by a selection of Marauder day pictures and some of Harry as a baby with his Godfathers and even one or two with his parents. There was evena few school pictures of Harry with Ron and Hermione or playing Quidditch now displayed in the sitting room and on random shelves and mantles in other rooms. It made Harry feel at home. His room he was surprise to see was completely blank. The walls were all an off shade of cream and his carpet was a dark green that was almost black. But the bed was un-made even if it was a huge sleigh bed that looked very welcoming. He had simple oak cupboards and dressers and no curtains. Sirius was quick to explain though as he'd followed them up to tell them where to go.

"It's up to you to pick the colours and the style you want. I have the bedding and curtains ready to change you just have to tell me colours and then we can sort it out" he explained brightly

"Go with tones of green and brown I think, earthy" Harry murmured thoughtfully, the carpet helps" he added

"Sounds like a plan" Sirius grinned and with a swish of his wand everything was done in earthy tones the walls left a nice plain background so only the accessories as it were needed changing to give the room a whole new looks.

"Wicked" Ron laughed dropping the trunk and flopping onto the bed.

"Brilliant" Harry agreed brightly flicking open the trunk to stock his shelves and drawers.

Dinner that night was a cheerful affair. The whole Order was there as a big meeting was going on after the meal and everyone was getting ready for it. The Kitchen where they still had both meals and meetings was packed with noisy exuberant and happy people. Everyone was talking, joking or eating. Harry was between Sirius and Ron with Hermione and Ginny opposite them. Sirius was talking with Remus on his other side and Ginny was talking to Tonks on her side and Hermione was bickering with Ron across the table. Harry was left watching them all in a sort of bemusement. He looked to either side then back and forth across the table between his two friends and then ducked his head into his cup before he could burst out laughing. It felt so good to be surrounded by such friend's enthusiasm once more. He looked up and got caught by watchful bright blue eyes and blinked stupidly. He stared silently a moment and Charlie smiled softly at him cocking a brow to enquire if he was ok. He nodded minutely and Charlie turned to his shock to talk to Snape who he hadn't even realised had bothered to come for meals he usually didn't. The twins took that moment to let of some f their new fireworks and the table was lit up by flashes of bright colour that actually let out tunes, only some were playing birthday songs, others Christmas carols and others squealed happy New Year.

"Oh good they all work!" They both beamed.

Harry spat his juice out he choked so much as one firework exploded right in front of him singing happy birthday with a shimmering image like a hologram of him last year when he caught the snitch in his only game before the stupid ban.

"We wanted to send it to you for your birthday little brother" Fred began as Harry went crossed eyed trying to watch a sparkle landing on his nose.

"But we knew that much noise at midnight wouldn't be a good idea for you as all you gifts" George added

"Come stealth like in the night for you" Fred finished just as the image faded

"It's our newest invention, personalised fireworks!" They both chimed.

"Nice" Harry grinned then narrowed his eyes at them sharply

"You try selling Potter fireworks and I'll shove one so far up your-"

"Yes yes we know, no using the Potter brand name for profit!" They both shuddered

"You're not a marauder heir for nothing" Fred nodded solemnly

"The first warning we got in third year for the Potter cakes was enough" George added

"Trust us" They both shuddered for effect.

Harry smiled his own half sly half evil smile that made everyone blink at him in shock.

"Good boys, I see you learn your lessons well" He purred

Ron snickered behind his hand and Hermione giggled.

"Oh Harry I love it when you go all evil, no one else can tame them like you do" Ron sighed happily

Harry winked at the twins impishly then lightening up completely

"I believe the mutual understanding that my fame is not a commodity they can franchise is a polite agreement between brothers that remains unenforced until they step over the boundaries and they know what to expect if they ever think of trying it. Otherwise I love a prank as good as the next person" He shrugged easily "I won't hurt them for turning me blue or giving me neon spots, only some places I put my foot down, right boys?" he asked pleasantly

"Right boss" they both nodded

"Don't suppose you have any of those howling holograms left do you, I wanted to send one in the post" Harry grinned cheekily

Fred snickered and George laughed.

"Anything for our financial backer" they both chimed and beckoned him over.

They were soon back to showing off their tricks only now Harry had sidled up to them and the three of them had their heads together which was a rather scary sight. It was bad enough when it was just the two of them scheming together.

"What did they mean financial backer?" Sirius wondered as most of them got into a group now the meal was over.

"Oh Harry gave them like a thousand Galleons" Ron replied distractedly

while he was bickering with Hermione.

"How the bloody hell did he do that?" Remus asked shocking some people by cursing in his surprise.

"His triwizard winnings, he didn't want them said it was blood money" Ginny offered looking up from where she was playing with Crookshanks.

"Ok" Sirius breathed blinking stupidly

"Well no one can ever say he's not generous" Bill blinked looking over at his twin brothers startled "I always wondered how they managed to get the shop, I mean its' all well and good selling pranks and joke sweets at school but you don't get that much money from it do you" he offered

"No, and Harry helped them make a few of the pranks too, he's an evil genius behind that oh so innocent smile" Ron snickered "They would never have come up with those trip laces that tie themselves together when you're not looking, Harry said it was something muggles do to each other if they fall asleep in school" He shrugged

"Yeah he helped them make the sweets that turn your tongue bright pink or blue too, only you can't see it and other people can" Ginny offered with a giggle

"Wonder what he's suggesting now, he's had a whole summer away from them to plot something up" Hermione murmured concentrating on her book so she didn't see the adults surprised glances they were all sharing before nervously looking at the trio.

"I never knew our little Marauder had it in him, I thought he just got himself into trouble with his little mischief aids, I didn't know he actually liked pranking too" Sirius mused sounding rather proud.

"I know, our Cub is all grown up" Remus mock wept.

"No! Not like that!" Harry yelped suddenly making a few people jump.

Fred was an amusing shade of purple and George looked like he'd been electrocuted.

Harry huffed and crossed his arms frowning.

"I told you not to do it like that!" He tutted and for some reason got up and threw a glass of water over both of them. It made everyone laugh but then actually got rid of the affects of whatever they'd been up to.

"Now try it again properly this time!" He ordered pulling a paper sack out of his pocket.

Fred stuck his hand in eagerly and pulled out a little powdered sweet that looked like a muggle bon bon.

He wrinkled his nose at Harry and popped it in his mouth. He sucked it a moment and yelped and his hair shot up and he looked like he was being electrocuted then he turned a fetching shade of canary yellow and Harry clapped happily.

"See don't just bite it and it does work!" Harry cheered.

George eagerly grabbed another and stuck it in his mouth. This time he turned bright blue and also looked rather electrified.

"Do you like them?" Harry asked eagerly bouncing in his seat a little.

"Brilliant!" They both cheered grabbing the bag off Harry and peering inside it.

"There are twelve left. I only managed blue, pink and yellow so far, the purple and orange are hard to mix for some reason. Plus I could only work at night to do anything with them so it was slow going as I had to be quiet" Harry grinned.

"I've got the instructions and the ingredients too for you" he muttered patting pockets down and them pulling out a thick wodge of notes and handing them over.

The twins looked like their birthday and Christmas had come at once.

"Yes!" they both whooped

"Thanks Harry! We just couldn't get the shock to work" Fred grinned happily

"It's ok, it wasn't that hard to fix, and the colour you were using was interfering, I just had to do a little muggle touching up, that's why you keep me around for" Harry smirked "Your too wizard to work these things out" he snickered.

"You are out protégé, our mini prankster, our little brother, our silent partner! Of course we keep you around!" They both gasped as if scandalised.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

The meeting started soon after that and all the school age kids were not unkindly thrown out of the kitchen. Fred and George were now seventeen and there was nothing their mother could say to stop them joining. Sirius was suspiciously whispering with them as everyone settled down and Dumbledore finally joined them. He was the only one who was too busy to come for the meal, these days he was lucky if he got time to eat as he travelled he was so in demand.

"Right then we have a lot to discuss" he began and everyone settled down rather quickly and expectantly.

Meanwhile the 'kids' as they were so kindly referred to were upstairs in the sitting room laying a rather lively game of exploding snap. They were using two decks between them to make it more risky and were having a blast. They'd long past given up trying to hear what the so called adults talked about. They'd decided that the more they tried to work it out the more trouble and danger they put themselves in so they were wisely if you asked them staying out of it. Harry couldn't handle another death or putting someone else in danger again like he had in June at the Ministry. He nearly lost Sirius because he let himself be tricked. So he'd decided to let the adults play their games and he'd work on being a child for once. Ron and Hermione were greatly relieved even though they didn't blame him in the least for worrying and running off to save Sirius as he had listened to them and tried to check first and it hadn't worked. That was why Kreatcher was no longer in the house. Everyone was worried about Harry though because Hermione knew about his relatives even if she couldn't help him in the summer like Ron could. She did know and she too worried about him and helped when they got back to school and all last year with the toad Umbridge. Ginny didn't quite know but she did understand his relatives were something unpleasant not to be talked about. So they spent a rather childish hour laughing and joking and being blown up. Harry managed to win twice while Ginny did three times as she was a sly little devil who seemed to know when the cards were about to explode and Hermione bless her for all her brain lost every time while Ron won one game.

"Want to play chess now?" Ron whined finally as he got exploded on again.

"Nah, you always win" Harry groused "It's not a fun game if you know you're going to lose every time." Harry moaned

"Play with Ginny Ron, Harry come on I want to show you some things I found" Hermione offered going off and picking up a few books.

Harry shrugged and went over to a plump chair and dragged Hermione to sit on his lap so they had the little desk lamp shining over them. They curled up quite happily together as they had many times in the Common room with Hermione's head resting on Harry's shoulder as they looked over a book together. Ginny joined Ron amusedly to play Chess. This was how the adults found them when they came up for their after meeting drinks.

"Oh good Bill play Ron would you he's beat me twice" Ginny whined petulantly flouncing off to get her own magazines to read.

Charlie settled down with Tonks, Fleur and Remus and Sirius in a corner with some sofas as the 'young ones' of the adults group. Mrs and Mr Weasley snuggled up on a sofa together to talk to some of the elder members who'd stayed and a few others settled with drinks to gossip and listen to the WWN in the corner with the twins.

"They look cute together don't they" Sirius murmured watching as Harry rested his cheek on Hermione's head and flipped a page.

"Hmm they do" Remus agreed.

"He's grown a lot lately, he's changing" Sirius sighed mournfully

"Yeah" Remus grinned.

"He is a very how you say special young man" Fleur offered "He save Gabby's life from lake even though he not haf to and he always very polite" She said in only a slightly French garble.

"Yeah" Remus nodded again.

"He is pretty awesome" Tonks laughed softly "He's a strange kid I'll give him that"

Soon after that Harry yawned and Hermione slid of his lap with a smile and helped him up and they collected Ron rather amusingly from his fierce Chess battle with the only brother he couldn't beat straight out. Ginny and the twins joined them easily enough and soon it was just the Weasley elders, Sirius, Remus and Tonks and Fleur left. They all settled in with drinks for one last nightcap as they were all staying the night. Tonks because she was off work for the week and decided to spend time at HQ with them and Remus because he and Sirius had become lovers again finally after working on their relationship since he got free from Azkaban. Fleur and Bill were married now too so they went off together for bed and Charlie was left with his parents. They too soon left off bed and then he was alone putting the fire out and creeping up the stairs. He popped into his room for the healing supplies Severus had given him earlier as a boost to the kit he'd given him the past two weeks he'd been visiting Harry with Ron. He couldn't really just say it was fine now and the boy was safe again because it would be pretty clear who he was protecting then. So he thought it wouldn't do any harm to just check on the boy and keep receiving the kits and supplies until Hogwarts started back. He crept into Harry's room carefully watching Sirius' bedroom door down the hall but it was pretty clear the two lovers had put up some wards not to disturb Harry because he couldn't so much as hear them moving.

Harry was sat on the edge of his bed with his top off twisting around to survey his damaged back when he walked in. He jumped up and spun around when he heard the door close and breathed in relief when he saw who it was.

"Thank Merlin I thought you were Sirius" he breathed

"Nope" Charlie grinned

"Let's take a look then Harry" he sighed when he saw the flicker of a wince.

"It's only my back and ribs this time, they were careful because I was coming back" he offered weakly.

His back was once again raw and painful with quite a few bruises blending in a not so lovely colour display.

"Well I've got just what we need to sort this out, it'll be right and rain in the morning" Charlie breathed quietly moving so he had Harry sat between his legs on the edge of the bed for good access to his back.

He gently and carefully soothed a balm over the bruises and a slave over the cuts and then handed him a pain potion and a nutrient and energy replenishing potion he'd been supplying him with since the first meeting.

"Thank you" Harry sighed and as usual he was asleep by the time he'd finished them. They always knocked him out; even the healing slaves took energy from you personally to complete the job. Such extensive wounds would always take a lot out of you to heal. He smiled down at the boy kindly. Then he took off his shoes and trousers and peeled back the bed covers and moved him so he was nestled in his bed comfortably and covered him back up. He found himself dropping a tender kiss on his forehead just before he left too which surprised him but also made him smile when Harry moved into the touchy and murmured sleepily.

The next two weeks were blissful for Harry. He acted just like any other teenager would on a hot summer. They had magically created their own swimming pool in the back yard and Sirius had somehow got hold of sprinklers and all the kids spend their time sunbathing, swimming and running and chasing around the gardens in their swim suits shrieking and laughing happily. It was such a peaceful and happy way to spend the rest of the holiday. The adults would sometimes come and rest out back on sun loungers and watch them with amusement. Sirius spent quite a bit of time in dog form getting wet and then chasing them to shake himself all over them. Then in the evenings they'd go to the sitting room and have tea and read, talk play exploding snap and chess. It was so much like one big happy family it was truly one of the first times Harry had felt worry free and childish. He even had Sirius to go to and talk with when his magic seemed to be expanding rather rapidly and he got worried. Sirius and Remus soon had him doing a few exercises and techniques that helped and they spent an hour every morning up in the attic running on treadmills, light weights and rowing and some yoga stretches too. It was really helping him and he felt more cared for and loved than ever before. He was also managing to put on some weight much to Mrs Weasley's joy and pleasure. You couldn't see the outline of every rib anymore and although he was still slim and waiflike he looked healthier and fitter too.

He got a shock though on the evening before they were to go back to school. Professor McGonagall came up the stairs with the other usual people after the Order meeting. She surprised everyone by doing so as she was normally too busy to stay and as school was starting tomorrow it seemed a bit odd. But she quietly pulled Harry off to a corner and they talked softly for a few minutes. Then she handed something to him and with a nod to everyone left. Harry turned back to the room blinking stupidly. He looked at Ron worriedly and bit his lip.

"What's up mate?" Ron asked finally when it didn't look like he was going to say anything.

"Um" he mumbled nervously fidgeting.

"She gave me, I me she said, um she" He rocked from foot to foot looking so cute and nervous. He looked a bit like a toddler who wanted to go toilet.

"I'm Prefect and Quidditch Captain this year" he finally blurted giving Ron a pained look.

"Oh" Ron nodded dumbly

"Well we thought so didn't we I mean you've been on the team the longest and what everyone else from when you were on has left" he offered.

"But you wanted them remember Head boy and Quidditch captain, it was your dream" Harry burst out looking pained

"Merlin Harry, I'm proud of you not jealous!" Ron yelped leaping up and hugging him.

"I was eleven of course that's what I dreamed of! If I looked now do you think I'd see that again! I'd probably see us three you 'Mione and me safe and happy and still friends and family with kids and lives of our own surviving the War not that!" he exclaimed hugging him and then pushing him away to stare into his eyes firmly "we were kids back then Harry, and I've learned how much you mean to me since then, your my brother Harry you make me proud and happy. You're more important to me than any school badge could be" He said forcefully when harry looked a little dazed.

"Oh" Harry slumped and grabbed Ron in his hardest grip.

"I love you!" He huffed "I was so worried you'd be upset and then we would fight and Hermione would shout at you and hit you again and then you'd be mad at her too because she's a Prefect and Perfect at everything and we'd all be mad at each other and I love you both so much" he ended on a little sob as Hermione joined them and they all group hugged.

"awww that's so cute!" Ginny squealed "Can I join?" She asked jokingly as she was accepted into the hug.

The adults all watched with fond grins or as the twins were doing pretending to cry with happiness.

"Your Captain and Prefect!" Sirius finally shouted happily when they broke apart and he grabbed Harry up and spun him around cheerfully.

"Yeah!" Harry giggled letting himself be sandwiched between his two very proud Godfathers.

"This is brilliant!" Ginny sighed "I thought being a Prefect would be boring!" She grinned

"You're a prefect too!" Mrs Weasley squealed

"Yup, got it with my school letter but I was a bit miffed 'cause Ron said it was rubbish and all he did was moan last year" She shrugged

"Oh well done Gin-gin" Harry grinned picking her up and spinning her around.

"Haa-rrry!" She laughed batting at him affectionately as he put her down.

The happy celebratory atmosphere meant everyone was up rather late talking excitedly, which meant unfortunately an early start in the morning for four very grumpy teenagers.

Harry nearly fell asleep in his porridge, Ron was asleep on the table and would shake awake every few minutes to eat something or drink his juice. Hermione was for once drooping over her own food and Ginny was curled up like a cat in her chair nibbling on her breakfast with her eyes half closed. It was left to Remus, Sirius, Charlie and Bill to grab their trunks from upstairs as none of them seemed capable of cognitive action just yet. So when they were finally rousted from the table to the hall way to leave their trunks were waiting for them.

"Bubi" Harry yawned blindly hugging people and ending up hugging Ron too.

Ron laughed and cuffed his head sleepily.

"Bloody hell we were up late" He yawned

"I feel like I haven't slept in days" Harry garbled out resting his head on Sirius' shoulder instead of hugging him.

"I'm taking you to the station" Sirius grinned nudging Harry out the door.

"Come on you four, this is worse than when I had seven or more of you all rushing around in a last minute hurry" Mrs Weasley laughed fondly as Harry latched onto her instead and put his head on her shoulder sleepily.

"I think maybe his magic is settling back down he seems more tired and lethargic than the rest of them" Charlie grinned.

"Oh yeah should have thought of that" Sirius laughed.

"Come on sleeping beauty get on" he sighed offering his back to Harry.

"You gon' carry me?" Harry mumbled latching onto his neck obediently

"Yep, you obviously can't walk and we need to walk about ten minutes quickly not at snail pace" Sirius teased heaving him up onto his back with shocking ease.

"You need to put on more weight" he muttered with a frown.

"Gashsa" Harry murmured snuggling in the back of his neck.

"Hey how come I don't get a ride?" Ginny grinned cheekily

"Hop on little sister?" Charlie offered waggling his eyebrows.

Ginny jumped up with a happy laugh and was carried the rest of the way to the station. They made quite an odd sight walking into the train station like that but no one cared. Finally Sirius jostled Harry to wake him up.

"Go 'way make your own breakfast" he muttered groggily

"We're here Harry you have to get on the platform and train to Hogwarts now" Ron laughed helping Sirius detach him.

"Oh glug" Harry moaned swaying on his feet.

"Very eloquent now move your skinny behind" Ron laughed poking him towards the barrier.

"I'm a going I'm a going" he groused and stumbled through the wall rather unbalanced

Everyone followed quickly and they were soon all in a compartment saying their goodbyes through the door, well except for Harry who was fast asleep again in the corner.

Sirius kissed his brow and brushed his hair back affectionately before hopping off the train with the other adults and waving good bye.

"I'll let the Prefect carriages know he's not well so he's staying here" Hermione murmured as she and Ginny left for the duty meeting.

Ron settled in and stared at Harry shaking his head with a soft grin. He was soon joined by Neville and Luna though so it wasn't too quiet.

He had to shake Harry and shout in his ear to wake him up when they did get to Hogwarts. He'd slept the whole ride away. He did manage to drag himself into a carriage where he was promptly asleep again. Ron and Hermione tutted affectionately but woke him enough to guide him between them into the welcome feast. He was sleeping on the table all through the sorting and people kept turning to look and gape at him. His house mates all thought it was funny or cute and his friends just shook their heads in sympathy, most of them had already gone through the magic growth spurt and knew all about how it made you feel. He did wake up enough not to get a plate of food dumped on his head when the feast arrived. But he merely pushed his food around a bit before nestling his head back into his arms and going back to sleep.

When Dumbledore stood to make his speech his eyes lingered a little on Harry. He introduced the new DADA teacher, none other than Lucius Malfoy. That made a few Gryffindors shuffle around. Ron and Hermione shared a look, they'd seen Malfoy at Grimmauld once for an Order meeting, obviously he was a spy of some sort like Snape as the two seemed awfully close. Then he announced Charlie Weasley would be taking over Care of Magical Creature this year as Hagrid had gone to the Giants Mountains to visit with his brother Grawp. Hermione blinked startled while Ron yelped at his brother's name. His reaction startled Harry who startled awake and fell backwards off the bench with a loud squeak of fright.

"Harry!" Ron gasped grabbing his arm and hoisting him back onto his seat.

"Ouch" harry rubbed the back of his head blearily

"How'd I get to school?" he asked looking confusedly around the hall.

"You slept and I dragged you" Ron offered with a grin.

"Uggh I feel sick" he moaned in reply.

"Ok come on then, I'll take you" Ron sighed hefting his arm.

"Sorry magical maturity, you know how it is" he called to Dumbledore who'd been watching them amusedly from where he'd been interrupted in the middle of his speech.

Harry chose that moment to go an alarming shade of pink and hiccup blue bubbles

"Oh look I don't feel sick anymore" He murmured and his eyes rolled back in his head and Ron had to swoop to catch him before he fell.

"Help!" he yelped settling Harry to the floor "This is not normal for magical maturity!" he gasped when he looked down at his best friend.

Harry had started going rainbow colours and had a nose bleed.

Dumbledore swept down followed by Snape, McGonagall and Charlie who all looked curious and worried.

"I assure you Mr Weasley, this is perfectly normal, Harry it appears just has more than normal power is all, I myself turned glow in the dark neon for a week and grew feathers" Dumbledore offered lightly

Charlie took the incentive to pick Harry up and cradle him in his arms.

"Hospital wing I think for observation" Dumbledore nodded.

"The rest of you can go to bed now" he added loudly to the hall.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

The teachers gathered around Harry's bed in the infirmary after Ron and Hermione were sent off to bed with orders to come back in the morning.

Poppy Pomfrey sighed and looked over him tiredly.

"This is not just a magical maturity, he'll get his real boost that makes him a contender for the headmaster himself when he turns seventeen" She started with a kind look at Dumbledore. "He's been under a lot of strain lately, I don't know what he's been doing to himself but he's been using up a lot of his magic, and it's been putting a heavy burden on his strength in a time when he should have been resting his magic so it could grow and settle on its own. By using it he's forced more of it to break free and grow than should have naturally and now it's gone into over drive trying to settle down again because evidently he's not stressing it anymore and he has let it stop working so hard. I wouldn't worry a night of good sleep and he'll be fine, he just needs to be careful with how much force he puts behind his spells for the next few weeks.

Charlie looked worriedly at Harry before he left and Snape eyed the boy curiously before following Charlie silently.

"So he's the boy you were healing?" He asked suddenly just as they got to the first floor.

Charlie was about to say the password to his rooms and jumped in fright.

"Merlin you nearly gave me a heart attack" He gasped

""quite the sneaky bat isn't he?" Ha voice drawled from the shadows.

Lucius Malfoy came into view smiling coolly.

"Yeah" Charlie grinned "Come in for a nightcap" He offered pushing his portrait open.

"Seems we are neighbours then, my rooms are just across the corridor" Lucius smiled as he dropped elegantly into a chair.

"Nice" Charlie grunted getting out the firewhiskey.

"So is it Potter?" Severus asked as he took his offered drink.

Charlie bit his lip and nodded sinking into his own seat tiredly.

"He was such a mess, Merlin I don't think a round with you-know-who would put the kid in that mess" he sighed

"I could tell from the potions you required it was not pleasant" Severus murmured.

"Oh you have no idea" Charlie breathed gulping his drink down.

"Hmm" Lucius frowned "Why is the Golden boy left to such despicable conditions anyway?" He asked softly

"Blood wards, protection, Dumbledore is adamant it's where he belongs. Harry won't admit that they'd have ended up killing him if Ron hadn't been sneaking off alone to heal him all summer until I found out" he sighed heavily.

"Weasley junior was sneaking about to help the brat all summer?" Severus asked eyes narrowing.

"Yes, he's a good friend and loyal too, he's made a few mistakes by treating harry as badly as the rest of the world because of his jealousy over the fame thing but now he's learned his lesson and is determined to do anything he can to help Harry. It's all a great big mess if you ask me!" Charlie grumbled.

"Harry just won't trust anyone to help him though, he went to Dumbledore when it was just the odd smack and locking him in his room and not feeding him much and Dumbledore basically told him the adults had too much to worry about because of the War and he'd make things hard and difficult if he whined like a spoilt brat because of hard circumstances that he didn't like, said everyone was suffering and he should just learn to accept it for the times of darkness from what I can gather" Charlie sighed

"So now when it's practically torture and he's getting beaten to a pulp on a daily basis he doesn't trust any of the adults around him to do anything about it so he's relying on my sixteen year old brother to keep him glued together long enough to last the summer. Well until I caught Ron sneaking off and made him take me with him" he added with a frown.

"Now I'm the one bloody helping in secret as much as I can with Ron. Well he won't need any help for the next few months I don't suppose seeing as he's back in school" he mused idly.

Severus and Lucius shared a look.

"Do you think it wise to keep this a secret? The boy will be returned next year, and you can't be there forever, are you not going back the reserve for the summer?" Lucius asked mildly.

"Yes I am. I have to go back in time for the births of two in my section in the holidays; it's the only way I could get leave to come here" He sighed "I don't know what to do though. Harry will deny it if people ask, and he won't trust me to help him anymore if he figures out I told on him" He explained

"Try talking him around, tell him people will understand, help him, that we won't send him back if he lets us try" Severus offered unusually for him he looked concerned.

"I thought you hated him" Charlie asked eyes narrowed

"I mean no offence Severus but I've heard the stories from my brothers, you've bloody victimised the kid for years. I like you, we got on ok when I was at school but if you treated me like you have him for the last five years I wouldn't trust you as far as I could throw you, and he's pretty skinny so he probably couldn't even lift you" He smirked

"I did not victimise him" Severus harrumphed

"Oh so every eleven year old in you class on their first lesson knew where to find the bezoars did they? The difference between monkshood and wolfsbane? I believe I learnt those things in my sixth year if I'm not mistaken, and that was because I was having private tutoring with you otherwise I wouldn't have until my seventh year"

Severus shrugged and Lucius snickered

"Brat looked like his father from day one, seemed like the arrogant idiot to. Only he was proud of his undeserved fame and Potter just acted like he was famous"

Lucius shook his head in defeat while Charlie rose an eyebrow at him.

"You do realise until about a month before he got to Hogwarts he didn't even know he was a wizard let alone famous right? You did know that the kid was raise by muggles right?" Charlie asked in disbelief "From what Ron told us that first summer the kid was clueless, it was freaking him out, people staring at him all the time. He hated it. He kept asking Ron if he had something wrong with him the first week!" Charlie laughed

"Bloody hell the kid didn't even know what his father looked like until Christmas when he saw them in the mirror of erised. He didn't know who his parents were, the first picture he saw of them was when Hagrid gave him the photo album of them end of the year" he frowned

"Did you honestly believe that little kid so in awe of everything magic was arrogant and spoilt?" He scoffed

"He is blind where Potter is concerned" Lucius sighed sadly.

"Well all I'm saying is you obviously need to take a closer look at the boy because even now after all these years with people fawning over him he hates it. Fame isn't all it's cracked up to be you know, he loves his family and friends and he would prefer not to be fawned over everywhere he goes, he wants and craves a life of peace and normalcy trust me I've talked to the kid without blinkers on, while I tended his messed up whipped and bruised back might I add" he snarked

"You may be a smart man Severus but that doesn't mean everything you perceive is right" he added refilling their drinks.

"I've been telling him that for years, hell Draco has been telling him for years since he could talk in fact" Lucius teased

"But when Severus has his mind made up there's just no changing it unless you can slap him in the face with the proof" Lucius sighed forlornly

"Then ask yourself if the boy wanted fame so much, if he craved it so much why isn't he letting them interview him and plaster him all over the news when the Minister is sending him letters practically begging him to help the ministry gain faith again by being their poster boy hmm?" Charlie challenged.

"Tell you what watch during mail in the morning, he gets a letter every few days and he sets it on fire every damn time" He offered with a grin.

Harry was still half asleep in the morning when he got up. Ron and Hermione came to the hospital to pick him up with his school bag. Madame Pomfrey let him go with a note saying he was not to over work his magic in classes. They got down to breakfast with Hermione and Harry talking furiously about some sort of spell she'd found in one of their books while Ron just followed behind shaking his head in bemusement. Harry had become quite bookish since that stupid hag Umbridge had forced him to teach them in the DA. Now he and Hermione were always at it and Ron was just grateful they didn't expect him to join in. They sat down opposite Seamus, Dean and Neville who were all talking about Quidditch thankfully. Ron got into the discussion and that left the pair of them furiously scribbling in a note book while scanning a few pages of a big old book.

"What in Merlin's name are those two doing, I haven't even given out the timetables yet, Merlin not even the Ravenclaws have books out yet" McGonagall sighed from up on the staff table as the heads of house collected the houses tables from the headmaster.

"No idea" Dumbledore smiled brightly

"But they've been at it for the last two weeks curled up together on a chair at HQ if that helps" Charlie supplied with a grin.

"Mischief no doubt, but Miss Granger has never seemed all that enthusiastic when the boys drag her along" McGonagall sniffed eyeing the pair through narrowed eyes.

The two Slytherins gave Charlie a shrewd look and Severus went off to hand out his own tables to his students.

They had just got back to their seats when the mail arrived. Charlie gave them a look and all three turned to watch expectantly.

Harry was totally oblivious that the mail had arrived he was writing fast and muttering to Hermione who was shaking her head and jabbing at the book unintelligibly to anyone listen, it sounded like a bunch of half made sentences and codes. He was startled out of it though when a thick envelope and a box with note were rudely dropped on his head. He laughed when he recognised Sirius' writing on the box and glared at the Owl who delivered it.

"You overgrown flying rat! What have I told you about not dropping things on me?" He cried with a laugh shaking his fist at the bird as it swooped away again.

"Sirius' owl again?" Ron asked mildly

"Yeah bloody menace!" Harry laughed tearing into the box happily.

"Yes!" he yelped digging in and lifting out a thick book and a smaller box of assorted sweets.

He threw the sweets to Ron and flipped open the book.

"Look 'Mione!" he cheered waggling it under her face.

Hermione gave him an exasperated cuff about the head and took the book from him.

He then turned to his second letter and wrinkled his nose.

"Ugh!" he gagged and threw it up into the air before setting it on fire as he always did watching the note burn in nice blue conjured flamed until ash fell gently to the table. He nodded in satisfaction and turned back to the book Hermione was now comparing with the new book feverishly.

"Told you" Charlie snickered as quite a few people teachers included watched the impromptu fire show.

"I do wish the dear boy wouldn't burn them it would be useful to see what Fudge is offering him" Dumbledore tutted from their other side.

"Ask for the next one, he'll get it in about two days I suppose" Charlie shrugged

They were interrupted by the shriek of a large bird as it came soaring in after all the owls had left. Everyone watched the sleek black falcon soar gracefully over the hall. It dived down with precision and landed heavily in Harry's eggs. Harry jumped back from his book and frowned

"Hey you got yolk over my page you bloody feathered menace!" he chastised

The bird simply glared right back at him and lifted its leg imperiously. Then nipped at his hands when he went to untie the parcel. Harry shot it a sniff of distain and crossed his arms.

"Why should I, your rude! Go away and tell your master you need manners first" He ordered making shooing motions with his hands.

The bird trilled at him and flapped its wings angrily.

"Oh ok you bossy little cretin hold still, bite me and I'm setting you on fire too" He groused untying the parcel from its leg.

"There happy now?" He asked with a pout.

The bird hooted at him again and he rolled his eyes.

"Ok ok I'll open it you weird control freak" he sighed pulling the cord to let the parcel open.

Everyone in the hall was watching now. The teachers with a little curiosity and concern at the strange messenger. The students with amusement at the odd conversation and behaviour. Harry's eyes went wide as he took in the contents of his parcel and he shoved back on his bench. He stared wide eyed at the bird and it gave a satisfied squawk and took flight again. Harry shook his head and levitated the box giving Ron who'd gone pale a shove. Hermione was already on her feet and they all fled quickly together the box floating before them. As they reached the doors Harry looked back at Charlie and jerked his head. Charlie blinked in shock and stood slowly to follow. Dumbledore was already on his feet and moving to go after them.

They got to the room Harry had taken an empty classroom just down the corridor and Harry locked them in lifting silencing and privacy wards.

He gestured to the box on the table and the two adults walked over to it slowly.

Inside were three severed and bloody fingers and a picture of the Dursley's spattered in blood and a note written in blood stuck to the lid

_A little favour from one Orphan to another. We both understand what being in muggle care means. TMR_

"A-a-are they dead?" Harry whispered

"Oh my God" Hermione gasped "How did he know Harry?" she asked in shock

"I don't know" He murmured eyes unfocused "Maybe he didn't I mean he doesn't say he did, just that they were muggles" Harry reasoned

"But Harry why else would he think you'd appreciate this?" Ron asked looking a little green.

"I dunno" Harry shook his head looking a little lost.

"Why would he want to do me any favours anyway?" he asked sitting on a chair blindly.

"I think I should take this and have the Aurors check it, make sure they are indeed..."

"The Dursley's fingers cut off their dead bodies?" harry asked sounding a little spaced and detached

"Yes, quite" Dumbledore murmured.

"I'm gonna be sick" Ron muttered and dashed from the room.

Harry nodded faintly

"Me too if it is theirs and they are dead" Harry muttered

"Maybe their alive and he just cut them off as evidence" He mumbled staggering to his feet.

Hermione who didn't look to good either took his arm and led him out.

Severus and Lucius and McGonagall and Flitwick came in then, all Order members and concerned about what was going on.

"Oh good merciful heaven, poor Harry" McGonagall gasped.

"Bloody hell" Lucius frowned

"I didn't know he was planning something like this did you Severus?"

"No I did not" Severus wrinkled his nose in disgust.

"Yuck" McGonagall hissed sniffing daintily.

"I think we can safely say Mr Potter and his friends won't be in lessons today" Dumbledore murmured levitating the box himself as he moved to leave and contact the Aurors.

But oh how wrong he was. First lesson DADA Lucius blinked twice when all three of them seated themselves calmly on the end of the third isle and chattered happily to Neville and a Ravenclaw girl Sophie. The class was pretty full for a Newt Class practically all the sixth years. It was almost like a class of normal proportions instead of the usual ten to fifteen you got in Newt level ordinarily.

"Welcome class" He drawled eyeing them all suspiciously. Every house was present in abundance and every house bar Slytherin were mixed together amiably in groups instead of the usual house divide.

Harry grinned internally, the DA made up most of the class and they were all mixing well and happily, everyone had gotten used to it as they worked on ability and understanding not house in the DA to make it easier.

"Well today we will be working on visible and rebounding shields" He announced finally after calling the register and spotting each person to a name.

Harry shot Hermione a grin and she smiled softly back at him. This was something they'd been working on in secret. Harry could pull it off wandlessly now. For some reason the wards at Grimmauld blocked underage magic sensing and they'd been able to practise, something Sirius had let slip while teaching them apparating.

They took the necessary notes on the types of spells and objects each shield could protect you from. Harry's could withstand Hermione levitating and throwing a heavy table at it so he wasn't too worried, they were going to be throwing pillows at each other and minor spells only.

"Diffindo!" Hermione shot at him briskly after her third forceful cheering charm when he didn't so much as smile. The pillow had flown right back at her and smacked Lucy a Hufflepuff behind her in the head when she ducked.

"Tut tut! A Cutting curse Hermione, such shameful behaviour and from a Prefect too" Harry teased

Hermione rolled her eyes and shot a bludgeoning hex at him.

"Hey that tickled!" Harry groused rubbing his side with a pout

Hermione laughed and shot a series of harmful and potentially lethal curses at him. Harry decided to play with her when she sent a suffocating curse last. He grasped his neck and gasped and fell to his knees.

"He'mi'ne" he gurgled falling onto his side

The whole class who had been watching the show went wide eyed. Ron was biting both his lips not to laugh and Hermione had crossed her arms and was glaring at him.

"Grow up you baffoon, if three of us casting diffindo at the same time didn't so much as scratch you that wouldn't touch you" She huffed with a smile.

Harry bounded to his feet grinning brightly

"Your turn sister mine!" he cheered and sent a jelly legs at her before he'd even finished talking.

"Hey! You cheat!" She groused deflecting it with a pout.

Then they got back onto it Harry throwing the spells this time, only he didn't go as far as she had sticking to lighter spells just with more force behind his magic.

The class let out with a whole pile or reading for homework and a full four feet of essay to write. Ron was grumbling but Harry was usually chirpy. They went down to COMC class and greeted Charlie with waves as he held the class in a paddock set up just on the edge of the forbidden forest.

"We'll be looking at the earth sprite today" He announced

Harry cocked his head and shuffled forwards a bit more.

The unsure class used to what Hagrid brought with him were hanging slightly back to wait for what it was. Harry had heard of these and he was peering over the fence and into the paddock with interest.

"Can I ask for some of their egg shells?" he asked curiously eyeing the churned ground with keen interest.

"You can ask" Charlie grinned pleased he at least knew what he was trying to teach.

Though he did still look a little concerned that Harry was in his class.

"Ooh can I too?" Hermione asked shuffling up beside Harry now.

"Care to explain to the rest of the class why you're so interested?" Charlie chuckled

Harry gave the rest of the class a 'are you thick?' sort of frown.

"Well if they don't know then I'm not telling they'll want the shells themselves" Harry teased Charlie back

"Hmm" Charlie grinned

"Well seeing as you two knew and you asked first you can both have any shells they offer, but you can still help enlighten your classmates" He grinned

"Ok" Harry nodded

"Sounds fair" Hermione laughed

"Earth sprites live in boles in the ground rather like rabbits or moles I suppose" Hermione began thoughtfully

"They have magical gifts and where ever they've nested for years after the ground will be fertile and healthy" Harry continued.

"The reason their eggs are so expensive and sough after is crushed or powdered in a potion they can be used for very strong healing, fertility, love or narcotic...as in drugs" Hermione finished wrinkling her nose a little.

"Yeah the narcotic one is rather stupid people use it in pipes and smoke it and it has hallucinogenic qualities" Harry grinned

"But the Sprites don't share their eggs that often, they use them themselves to make homes safe enough for their young as the eggs are tough and will protect them underground from detection by predators." Hermione added

"And the sprites judge you to see if they find you worthy of such a gift. They can sense if you mean to do bad with their eggs. Because some people have even managed to buy the eggs from sellers instead of the sprites themselves who would never hive them to such people" Hermione started to rant

"those people have used the eggs to make weapons, the egg shell as we've said is pretty tough and if treated with certain potions and ointments it can be crafted into arrows that fly straight and true and never miss a target, rather like using the feathers of a griffin for the fletching" Harry finished calmly.

"I'm impressed you two know your stuff" Charlie grinned

"Take twenty points each for that" He added turning to the paddock and beckoning everyone closer.

Two sprites were standing above ground now looking at Harry and Hermione inquisitively. They were brown little creature rather like gnomes only bigger and more intelligent looking. They both had huge bright grey eyes that spoke of magic and power and that keen intelligence.

"Hello" Harry offered cocking his head curiously

"They didn't draw you right in the book you know they made you look like gnomes on growth potion, but you look a little more human than that don't you?" He murmured staring directly into the eyes of the male.

"Human is wise and pure, no black or dark surrounds you" The female droned in a rather deep but clear voice.

"I see pain and hardship, suffering, loss and burning hurt" the male frowned wrinkling its wide forehead.

"But all the good and innocence of youth and power untapped and unabused" He added thoughtfully.

"What is it good human you ask of us?" The female asked cocking her own head.

"I'd like a shell form one of your eggs it you could spare on, the healing potions you can make with them could come in very useful in this War we humans fight" Harry replied dreamily.

Both creatures smiled and Harry shook his head groggily.

"Very well you have passed the test young one, you may have the eggs we can spare" The female smiled again and dove into a hole swiftly.

"You spelled me!" harry yelped smacking his head experimentally.

"Only enough to make you tell the truth" The male grinned a little wolfishly.

"Gee thanks for the warning" he groused shaking his head "I feel like I've been Imperioused by four different people together with different orders" he moaned

"It shall fade young one" The female offered kindly handing over four glittering huge blue eggs. Hermione took two cradled under each arm and Harry took the other two.

He bowed formally to them both and smiled

"Thank you" he intoned politely

"Pleasure" they both nodded and disappeared back down their holes.

"That was wicked!" Ron laughed

"I dunno my head feels weird" Harry blinked

"Don't worry Harry it'll wear off, I had to go through it to get them to agree to come here in the first place for you all" Charlie offered brightly

"Gee thanks" Harry pouted shaking his head experimentally.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

By the end of the day Harry was worn out. He still had to go over the Quidditch timetable for practises and he was trying to write his Charms homework instead of eating dinner. Well that worked until Hermione noticed he'd eaten exactly one fork of mash potato and confiscated his books. Which led to a mini tantrum.

"You can talk you always read and eat and study and eat and bah!" harry shouted trying to grab his book back and falling into her lap.

"Eat Harry Alexander James Orion Potter and you shall have your book back afterwards" Hermione commanded.

Harry pouted like a little kid told no desert until you finish your greens.

"But 'Mione" he moaned piteously

"No!" She shook her head stubbornly

"It is the first day of class and you've already got four essays, a Quidditch team to sort, two projects to work on and a training schedule to keep. If I let you get into the habit now you'll start doing it all the time and then you'll lose all that weight you've managed to put on and I'll be able to count your ribs again!" She ranted slapping the book on the table and pushing his plate at him.

Harry narrowed his eyes at her

"You're not my bloody mother! Stop trying to smother me!" he yelled grabbing his book and storming away.

"Uh, Hermione" Ron whispered into the silent great hall.

"Yes?" She asked looking startled

"Did it ever occur to you, that after this morning he was keeping busy and distracted so he didn't have to think and pushing him would make him explode?" He asked dryly

"Oh" She sighed rubbing her face tiredly

"Well I suppose you have a point Ron, but you get my point, he will starve himself if we don't make sure" She muttered collecting up a roll and some cold meats and cheese and an apple into a napkin.

Ron followed her lead grabbing some muffins, chocolate cake and mini tarts.

"What he's a growing boy?" He defended when she rolled her eyes at him.

They walked out of the still quiet and a little startled hall bickering about eating healthily to keep fit and alert.

Charlie watched them go with raised brows.

"I wondered when the kid would crack a bit" He muttered

"Thought for sure the whole box this morning was going to tip him over the edge" he shook his head finishing off his apple pie.

The two Slytherins eating with him shrugged elegantly

"Apparently he can repress until someone annoying pisses him off" Severus drawled

"Or more like makes him stop avoiding" Lucius sighed exasperatedly

"Hmm" Charlie hummed thoughtfully

"Any news on the finger identity?" he asked softly

"Not yet but the Dursley residence was checked and they have been gone for some time it appears" Lucius murmured barely moving his lips.

"Whether they are captive or dead is another matter" Severus murmured behind his goblet.

"My rooms gentle men, nightcap?" Lucius offered

"Why not" Charlie sighed "I'm just going to check to make sure Harry hasn't blown anything up, his magic is a little overpowering in high emotion at the moment. Meet you there" he muttered leaving quickly.

He was surprised when he found Harry loitering near the door to his own rooms. He was actually just passing on his way to Gryffindor but he stopped and smiled.

"Need a little space?" He asked gently

Harry nodded looking a little jittery.

"Come on in" Charlie offered bowing sarcastically holding the door for him.

Harry smiled tiredly and entered cautiously.

"How did you know where to come?" he asked when they were both seated

"Marauders map" He offered softly curling up on himself in the corner of the sofa.

Charlie looked over at him and beckoned him closer to himself. He wrapped an arm around his shoulder and felt the tremble slightly.

"You're not feeling too good huh?" he asked kindly

"No, I don't know what's wrong, but my magic is tingling and it wants to break out and blow something up, and I feel all angry and sad and worried but sort of curiously pleased too" He rambled

"I know that sounds pretty stupid and when I saw the fingers at first all I felt was shock and horror, but now I'm sort of a little tiny bit relieved because if they are dead I don't ever have to go back there again, but if they're alive and being hurt then I feel like I need to go rescue them because they're blood family and that's important even if your family feels like my proper family" He babbled quickly curling into Charlie's side

"I feel like being sick and curling up under the blankets to deny its even happening but then I feel like I should be doing something right now, because when I thought Sirius was in danger nothing stopped me and I was there as soon as I could be nothing could change my mind when I thought he might die and I could save him" He sobbed

"Does that make me a bad person, because I would rush off recklessly at any cost of Sirius but the people who raised me I'm calmly waiting for news if it is them and if they are in danger first?" he asked quietly so quietly Charlie almost missed it at the end.

"No Harry, it makes you a hurt, lost child who doesn't know what to do so he's being wise and leaving it up to people who are older and more equipped to handle it" he comforted squeezing his shoulders.

Harry nodded into his chest and snuggled closer.

"I want Sirius here, I wish he could come hold me" he murmured sleepily

Charlie just held him closer and listened to his breathing slow and even out. When he was sure he was asleep he got up and out a throw over him and a pillow under his head and crept quietly out to visit Lucius and Severus.

They were both a little surprised to hear Harry had just cried himself to sleep in the room opposite.

"I'll let him rest until curfew before I take him back to the dorm" He offered accepting the drink.

"Maybe wise, I'm sure his friends will wait for him" Lucius remarked

"Yeah, I saw them take the food for him" Charlie smiled

"They are an intriguing trio" Lucius mused

"What three Gryffindors?" Severus scoffed

"No, a know it all little madam who mothers them and bosses them around. A loud, brash and rather childish red head with a hot temper and absolutely no academic inclination and the golden boy hero, orphan with trouble trusting and both academic and sporting interests that keep him overly busy alongside his own little adventures and I expect not around much for friendship of the teenage kind dealing with mischief, pranks and games" Lucius drawled

"I know what you mean, they are all so different, though harry does seem to hold them together, if it were just Ron and Hermione they'd drive each other nuts, but they both love and care about him and that brings them together plus they do love bickering with each other and Harry treats it like a spectator sport" Charlie grinned

"I watched him this summer and he was watching them like a tennis match, didn't say one word to end the argument which was actually somehow about him and would have been easily solved if he offered an opinion. He just listened to them both at it for ages before they even decided to turn and ask him what he decided. It was hilarious" He smiled reminiscently

"But personally I think they all have this daring courage and determination to do what's right that made them friends in the first place and keeps them together through all of this fight because they're still fighting it together keeping each other alive" He mused idly

The two Slytherins looked impressed by this and nodded thoughtfully.

"We are very alike I suppose in that manner. Severus and I, we became friends through our Dark Lord dissatisfaction, I because of my arranged marriage forced on me by our He and my parents before I was made to join his ranks and Sev because he adamantly did not want to join and his parents made him, we became spies together through that mutual bond and it has kept us close ever since" Lucius said looking far away.

"Indeed" Severus nodded

"It is amazing the ties that bind us is it not?" He mused sipping his whiskey delicately.

"Hmm" they all dropped into a silent musing.

It was broken when an alarm went off in Charlie's robes making a whirring beeping noise.

He lifted his pocket watch and blinked at it then his eyes widened and he jumped to his feet.

"Monitoring charm in my room" he offered as he flew through the door.

The other two followed swiftly.

The scene that met them was both shocking and curious. Harry was on the floor twisted in the throw Charlie had put over him writhing in obvious pain but completely silent.

"Bloody hell!" Charlie gasped finally breaking out of his shock and dropping down beside the boy.

He ended up cradling him in his arms to keep him from thrashing as Harry refused or couldn't wake up.

When he did it was with a sharp painful gasp.

"Fuck Ron I think my head is gonna split, get the blue vial" He moaned blindly clutching to Charlie eyes screwed shut.

"Harry, it's Charlie" He said softly carding the boys hair.

Harry froze and slowly disentangled himself to ogle stupidly at Charlie not even noticing the other two standing behind the sofa.

"Oh shit" he breathed

"Uhm, don't suppose you have any pain reliever do you?" he asked eyes a little narrowed in pain.

Charlie summoned a vial of blue potion and handed it over watching him closely

"What was wrong?" He asked gently as Harry's face relaxed.

"Oh that" Harry asked airily batting the question away with a huff.

"Just a little 'let's be friends' gesture from old Modly-shorts he groused.

"Bloody pain in the dark lord ass" he added sourly

Charlie snorted and Harry chuckled dryly rubbing hard at his eyes.

"He just barges his way through my mental barriers sometimes when he really wants too is all, I've been able to block the accidental and purposeful visions since after the ministry Hermione helped me learn mediation better than the greasy dungeon bat, didn't bloody attack me over and over until my brain was mushy and Voldemort could waltz in as he pleased that's for sure" Harry snorted bitterly

"We learned to meditate and turn ourselves inward until we could see our magical centre, it was really interesting, and it helped a lot, but if the git is determined to get through he just barges his damn way in using everything he's got and man it hurts" He sighed tiredly

"At least I know he's doing it on purpose though so he can't trick me anymore" He added with a shrug.

"Is my scar bleeding this time?" He added flipping back his fringe.

Charlie yelped and fell backwards in shock.

"Bloody hell let me clean that up!" He shrieked jumping to his feet.

Harry flinched back a little in shock at the reaction and gently prodded his head.

"It's not that bad is it?" he asked worriedly "I mean will it need a glamour before I can go to class?" he asked looking up and finally spotting the two Slytherins watching silently.

Severus looked a little mad and Lucius just looked like he was trying not to laugh at him.

"Greasy dungeon bat Mr Potter?" He hissed.

Harry blinked at him and frowned

"Huh?" he asked intelligently smiling gratefully when Charlie pressed a cool flannel to his forehead.

He moaned a little in bliss and grinned stupidly

"Thanks that feels great! I'll have to get Ron onto this when I have an episode in the tower" he hummed.

"Ron sees to you after one of these visions I take it?" Charlie sighed

"Well yeah I mean how else you think I was awake to warn him about Nagini chomping on your dad last year, I don't wake up otherwise I get stuck and pass out until morning" Harry sighed falling back to the floor to rest.

"Wow" Charlie breathed

"Hmmhmm" Harry nodded letting the flannel fall slightly to cover his eyes too.

Wake me up when it's time to go to bed would you" he moaned curling up onto his side and falling quickly asleep again.

"Ok" Charlie said slowly a small smile flickering on his face as he watched him grasp blindly at the throw and drag it over himself even while he slept on.

"I think it's safe to say we're not getting any more out of him tonight, I'll let Ron know he's staying here so I can keep an eye on him and I'll talk to him in the morning before class" he offered lifting him easily and putting him on the sofa which he expanded magically so it looked more like a sofa bed.

"We shall reconvene tomorrow then, when we have the information from the headmaster too" Lucius nodded guiding Severus out of the room.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

In the morning Harry received another Owl at breakfast. This time the grey nondescript owl didn't make a fuss. It simply dropped its package and flew off. Harry looked nervously at the head table. Charlie and been kind this morning checking over the scar expertly and applying a slave to calm it down. He'd asked a few questions about Harry's brand of occlumency and the visions and been very calm about the whole thing. Then he'd offered a space to crash at if he needed it away from everyone with a shoulder too if that's what he needed.

He slowly opened the package and went ghostly white before flipping it shut before anyone else could see inside and giving Charlie a glance as he left even dismissing Hermione and Ron. Charlie frowned worriedly and stood giving Severus and Lucius a look. They too got up and followed him swiftly. Harry was leaning against his portrait box hovering at eye level so he could glare at it.

"Harry?" Charlie asked

Harry gave him a sharp look when he noticed his companions but shrugged it off thumbing the door. Charlie obliged and they all trooped inside.

"It's well it's I don't really know actually" Harry frowned letting the box fall onto the coffee table gently and flopping onto the sofa scrubbing his face.

Charlie peered in the box and frowned in confusion. He picked up a ratty old blanket that looked like it could do with being set on fire let alone binned. Then there was a plush little teddy that was frayed and much abused with a few dots of blood on it. Then a ratty looking baby drawing that looked like it had been fished out of the bin and lastly a selection of pictures of what looked like a cleaning supply cupboard.

"What...? " he muttered wrinkling his nose.

"My baby blanket, the one I was wrapped in to go to the Dursley's, it was the only thing I had to sleep with until I was eleven and they moved me to Dudley's second room, the pictures are of my first bedroom" he added lowly "The teddy it the only comfort I ever had, I slept with it every night since I was born, the only thing I had of my parents until I came here, and the drawing is the only one I was ever stupid enough to bring home from school I got stuck in the cupboard, or should I say my room for two days without food for showing Dudley up because it was better than his and I took more care making it for my aunt for mother's day. I was so proud" He laughed bitterly

"She shrieked at me for over an hour and screwed it up right in front of me and threw it in the bin while she gave Dudley a big piece of cake and kissed his hair for making mummy a beautiful drawing and pinned it on the fridge" he had his eyes closed by then so he didn't see their reactions.

"I got it out though before the bin men came because even if she didn't like it I was bloody four years old and I was pretty damn pleased with it, it was one of the first times I managed to write so legibly" he grinned not opening his eyes.

"Oh Harry" Charlie sighed sinking down on the sofa next to him.

Harry's eyes snapped open and he glared pretty fiercely

"Don't go feeling sorry for me Charlie or I won't come here again, I don't need pity and I don't need understanding for things that happened years ago, I got over it and I learned my lesson" he snapped

"And what lesson would that be hm?" Charlie murmured carding his hands through Harry's hair making his eyes drop closed again and he sighed.

"Never do better than Dudley, never think they'll love you and never be proud of yourself for doing well, it's your freakishness that makes you so good and it's cheating" he intoned like a mantra.

Charlie sighed

"You don't still believe that though hmm?"

"Of course not! I grew up, I'm not four years old with no one on my side anymore. Besides Dudley's not here so I can hardly compare to him now can I so what are they going to do punish me for imaginary grades he'd get hmm. Plus if you think about it literally every student has 'freaky' advantages so I can hardly cheat against them now can I?" he asked blithely

"Harry" Charlie growled

"Oh what? Like I said I'm sixteen not four I understand their a bunch of hypocritical, close minded arse holes who couldn't point out America on the world globe let alone do the sort of stuff I can do, so they don't bother me I happen to be smarter than them and they can't handle it, well tough" He harrumphed

"Well that's one way to put it" Lucius drawled

"Urgh" Harry moaned

"Why are those two here?" He asked Charlie opening one eye

"Are you having some sort of love triangle going on so you have to be with each other or you feel lonely?" He grinned cheekily.

Charlie swatted him on the rump and laughed

"Nope, I'm having low down dirty monkey sex with them both every night" he teased.

Harry made a gagging sound and glared at him

"Are you trying to scar me for life?" he demanded

"Ron would throw up if I told him that" He added thoughtfully than he smiled mischievously

"Ooh I'm gonna tell him just as he stirs his potion so he blows up the labs, or in DADA when he has to shield so he gets hit by something" He added an evil grin on his face.

Charlie smacked him again

"Don't , please for the love of Merlin don't do that. He'll say something to mum, or worse the twins and Bill and then home will be hell" Charlie pleaded attempting a pout.

"You know that only works if your cute and small, your all big and muscled you just look constipated" Harry commented idly.

"Ok then I'll use my muscles to crush you into a Harry pretzel if you do?" Charlie teased

"Nice, teacher abuse" Harry mocked

"Holidays little boy holidays" he grinned

"Hey I am not a little boy!" Harry whined

"Beside do you think I want Ron moaning and groaning at me every time he sees Snape, it'll be a nightmare" Harry laughed

"Like no offense or anything but you're not exactly a prize catch" he added with an innocent smile.

"Harry" Charlie laughed

"But yes back to my original question seriously" He arched a brow

"They're good friends of mine, I used to get tutored privately when I was at school by Sev and Lucius is a spy for the Order so we've met occasionally over the holidays and they are both real close friends like you and Ron since school" Charlie explained

"You can trust them they want to help"

"Yeah yeah whatever they can help by keeping out of it unless it's something Dumbledore tells them to do" Harry gritted flipping up onto his feet.

"Pass that on to old Dumbles for me won't you explain if he needs it, but seeing as I was wrapped in the blanket holding the teddy when he dumped me on the doorstep in the middle of the night and he knows my former residence I doubt you'll have to" He smiled blandly and walked out before they could react.

"Doesn't do things by half that kid huh?" Charlie grinned

"Nope" Lucius sighed

"I'd say he rather goes at things full throttle without stopping to give anyone else a say" Severus murmured.

"Well think about it, he's had to work by himself at everything since he was a kid, I expect it's hard to let other people help" Charlie offered staring at the door thoughtfully.

Harry spent the day thinking furiously. Voldemort wanted something and he was up to something with him, he was playing games and trying to prove something and his thoughts just kept swirling around madly. He didn't know what was going on but he did know he had to step up once again and give up being a kid again to face it. He couldn't leave it to the adults like they'd agreed this summer because Voldemort was dragging him in no matter what he tried. He had to up his training again, go at it full force and stop wasting time, because the sooner he figured this all out and get it done so he could move on and actually be young again and live. Obviously that wasn't possible for long with that evil git around. So he didn't even turn up for lunch he secluded himself in the library in a corner where the shadows made it an unlikely place to look. Even if Hermione came looking she would walk passed probably he surmised. He went to Potions after lunch his nose still buried in an advanced wandless battle magic book that he'd bought in the summer for later perusal. Now he thought perhaps he needed the heavy duty things it held. Hermione frowned at him and Ron cocked a brow but they both said nothing. They didn't get a chance as the class door opened perfectly in time with his arrival. He sat at a bench on the Slytherin side of the class blindly, but as it was Newt and a mixed class there weren't enough Slytherins to take the space anyway but Draco and Blaise who were the Slytherins in the room shot him a startled look before realising he was paying absolutely no attention to his surroundings. He put up his potions book and his cauldron and ingredients pouches without even taking his eyes from the book.

"Welcome to Newts Potions, some of you got in because the headmaster insisted I lower the grade expectation to EE instead of my normal O. I am sure otherwise this small class would be halved" He began sourly.

Harry actually looked up at that and frowned looking a little thoughtful and his gaze slid over the isle to Ron who had indeed just scraped EE. He'd managed to get a good solid O though so it wasn't a dig at him like it usually would have been. He listened to the lecture taking notes carefully which Hermione shot him an approving smile for. He brewed his potion strictly and precisely ignoring all the odd noises coming from other people, especially an unfortunate Hufflepuff in front of him who managed purple smoke somehow. Harry just blindly brewed his mind far away busily working on what he'd been reading. He was furiously thinking about all the things that had happened in the past few days and trying to figure out what Voldemort was up to. Why was he being so weird about figuring out about his abuse, why was he trying to make it out to be something they could sympathise over? It just didn't make sense. Why couldn't he be left alone to just be a kid for once, that's what he wanted he was fed up of all these stupid adventures that risked everything he loved and cared about. But well if he wanted to make it personal Harry was going to learn, get strong and get right up in his face and smack him with it with all his might.

He brewed the perfect potion and packed up still lost in his thoughts. He didn't even hear Ron and Hermione call him as he walked away nose back in his book.

He didn't show up for dinner after either. Hermione and Ron were seen frowning and muttering together. Harry however was curled up in the library until Madam Pince threw him out. She was a little kinder about it than usual as he'd been so good and respectful though. He snuck to the kitchens and Dobby was only too happy to give him a roll. He ate it on his way back to bed where he fell in and was asleep before Ron even realised he was back. The next morning was even worse in everyone's opinion. The papers were full of the story. Apparently Voldemort had gotten fed up of waiting for Harry to react and decided to make it public, see if he couldn't pressurise him into it or spark a reaction he supposed, upping the ante as it were. Harry just stared at the front page blankly as people stared and whispered the headline and accompanying pictures said it all didn't they really. But how the hell had Voldemort gotten those pictures, and how the bloody hell did he get the paper to publish them.

"Potter's family dead, boy wonder abused and broken in their home" The red print was like a hard slap to the face. But the picture of him scrubbing the windows, weeding the garden and pruning the roses all in boiling mid day sun heat and looking thin and tired were horrible yes but the central picture was of him cradling a broken wrist to his chest, tears in his eyes as his fat uncle threw him out the door and pointed to the dirty car and shoving a wash bucket into his chest over and over again. He clenched his jaw and narrowed his eyes.

"Goddamn fucking buggery bollocks!" He ground out ripping his paper into shreds.

"Why" Rip "Can't" tear "They" shred "Keep" toss "their damn noses out of my business!" and he set the fragments he'd thrown into the air on fire.

"Harry" Hermione began softly looking like she was about to burst into tears.

"At least they didn't get the worst Harry" Ron cut in with steel in his voice.

Harry arched a sarcastic brow.

"Oh I suppose that's bloody just great then, they can fucking ruin my life as long as they don't see the fucking...fuck!" He growled and got up and stormed off

Ron blinked and turned to Hermione

"Did he just..did he...I don't think I've ever heard him curse that much before" He mused and then snorted

"I would not want to be Rita Skeeter when he finds her" He chuckled darkly

"He didn't even bloody swear that much when he found out last year was a trick" he giggled a little hysterically

"Shouldn't we go find him?" Hermione asked uncertainly

"You want to get blown up?" Ron asked dryly

"I thought not" He added when Hermione bit her lip.

"Let him cool down, think, breath, let off some steam and then Hermione we'll go after him" Ron said sagely

"I like my head exactly where it is thank you very much" He added biting into a sausage.

"Ok" Hermione replied

Up at the staff table Charlie was laughing madly into his plate.

"That was brilliant" He chortled

"I've never seen that boy lose his temper" he snickered calming down a bit.

"What in the blazes was that all about?" Lucius asked coming in and sitting down.

"I just passed Potter and he was muttering to himself and waving his arms about like a loon" He grumbled.

"This" Severus sighed and slapped the paper down

"Oh well that's interesting" Lucius sighed

"Hmm well he was marching onto the grounds looking a bit angry"

"Wouldn't you be a bit pissy if the world found out in spectacular fashion that you were abused at home and treated like a house elf and somehow for some strange reason that said family is now dead?" Severus drawled lazily

Harry had stormed down to the lake edge and proceeded to strip hardly paying any attention to his surroundings he got to his boxers and dove into the icy water. He began swimming hard and fast to burn off the energy thrumming though him like a volcano wanting to erupt. Exercise, he may not have a treadmill or a weight bench but he could bloody well swim in the bloody cold lake and make sure it cooled him down too! He spent a good hour swimming furiously before stomping his way back onto shore and yanking on his uniform casting drying spells haphazardly and then he took off running the trail following the circumference of the lake pounding out the area while his mind buzzed. So they were dead, and now the whole world knew he was a poor stupid orphan who got treated like a house elf! Well bugger it all to hell! He sped up until he was running so fast his feet were skimming the ground. By the time he came up along the castle again his breathing was coming in short pants and he was feeling utterly calm. He stormed into the castle and made his way up to Charlie's room.

Charlie blinked he had a free period and he was marking essays when the knock came on his portrait. When he opened it to Harry who looked suitably rosy cheeked and breathless the mad thought that he looked well laid flickered in his mind and he stomped on it firmly.

"Hey you ok?" He managed letting the boy passed.

"Now yeah" harry nodded shortly

"Just hoped I could hide out here until later, I can't stand how people are going to react, whispering and gossiping right now" He muttered flopping familiarly onto the couch.

Charlie nodded silently and did his best to ignore the temptation to eye up Harry.

"He's you brother, youngest brother" He whispered to himself going over to his cooler for bottles of pumpkin juice. His eyes decided they didn't care though. Harry was splayed out on his couch like some obscene invitation. His hair thrown all over the cushion in disarray, his cheeks rosy and his breathing short and gasping like he'd just done something rather hot and steamy. His shirt was unbuttoned half way down his lean golden chest revealing one pale pink nipple perfectly and the edge had flipped up his stomach showing of the dark happy trail moving into the band of the elastic waistband of his boxers visible over the low riding hips of his trousers. He gulped quickly at his drink offering the other to Harry snatching his eyes away purposefully as those verdant eyes glimmered up at him finally with a soft sleepy smile. Man he was losing it, the kid was six years younger than him and the same age as his youngest brother for Merlin's sake!

He dragged himself back over to his marking when Harry's breathing softened out and he was asleep peacefully. He could stay the night again he supposed.

When Severus and Lucius showed up later in the evening Lucius smirked knowingly at Harry whose top had practically fallen off one shoulder and his trousers had ridden even lower as he got comfortably spread out on the extended couch throwing of the soft fleece blanket Charlie had tried to cover him with.

"Don't you two ever go anywhere alone?" Charlie sighed narrowing his eyes when Lucius grinned a little suggestively between him and Harry.

"Nope" Lucius grinned even more broadly before Severus could reply.

"He's my lover toy boy, of course I keep him close by" He teased

"He is four years my junior you know" He added silkily once again flicking a glance over Harry.

Charlie grunted and shook his head

"Did you want something?" He asked going back to marking.

"Yes, Harry is now officially an orphan the last remaining relative he had is dead" Severus butted in when Lucius looked to be forming another cheeky reply.

"And?"

"The ministry want to 'take custody' of him for his own good" Lucius said going completely serious.

"Sirius is his Godfather" Charlie shrugged.

"Who is questionably capable after twelve years in Azkaban and currently shacked up with a werewolf" Severus sighed

"Fuck" Charlie groaned

"Yes, you see in 'abuse' cases like these the ministry has to be especially careful where they place the child again. It would be bad if he came to even more harm wouldn't it?"

"Fuck" Charlie repeated

"My sentiments exactly" Harry chuckled darkly eyeing them all blearily.

"I'm bloody sixteen tell him to go fuck himself" He moaned rolling into a sitting position and straightening himself out a bit.

"As entertaining as that would be, until you are eighteen he can place you with a guardian, at least for your summers"

"But wizards are of age at seventeen!" Harry went wide eyed

"Which will be me, next summer so I only have about four weeks out of school term before I'm considered of age!" he whined

"Ah but you will still be a school 'child' until you finish your Hogwarts education just before your eighteenth birthday will you not?" Lucius murmured silkily.

Harry scrunched up his nose.

"As such you will not have a job and stability and a home of your own until that time so legally until you finish Hogwarts and have a chance to get a house and job, I.e you should by eighteen if law has a thing to say about it, the ministry can allocate you a guardian"

"Fine, I'll go live at Grimmauld with Siri and Remy, even if their sex man deviancy drives me barmy" He groused

"Urgh I don't want to know" Charlie grinned

"Trust me, you really don't" Harry wrinkled his nose and shuddered.

"Well I am afraid it's not an option anyway as I said Werewolf and Azkaban destabilisation" Lucius sighed.

"Umm...Ron will ask can I stay with him?" Harry tried shooting Charlie an uncertain look.

"Of course mum would let you" Charlie laughed

"She practically adopted you as it is" He grinned

"hmm, but the Weasleys have little to no social standing, no offence Charlie, and are quite poor, you are the Boy-who-lived. Your name gives you quite the standing and you are wealthy beyond comparison, it would be said you should e placed with an upstanding wealthy Pureblood family to aide in teaching you of wizarding standards now you no longer have ties to the muggles" Lucius butted in smoothly.

"Aw but the Weasley's are my family and they are Purebloods and I'll give them a bloody vault if that helps" Harry pouted

"Not acceptable, they'd be taking payment to keep you"

"Arh! How about don't piss off the kid you expect to save your ass you pompous windbag or I'll let you die!" Harry cried leaping to his feet and prowling in a tight circle.

"Um" Charlie snickered "I somehow highly doubt that would work" he snorted

"Why not?" He stuck his nose in the air pompously

"I am the Golden Boy, the Chosen One do as I say I am your saviour" He posed and then ruined it by snickering

Charlie was laughing his head off and thumping the sofa.

"Oh oh that's brilliant really" He snickered

"You have to show that to the twins" He huffed

"Well I do try" Harry bowed mockingly

"Seriously though what are we going to do?" He added frowning

"Well Fudge arrives tomorrow at breakfast to 'speak' with you" Severus drawled

"Great bloody marvellous, terrific just what I always wanted" Harry moaned letting himself flop face first onto the sofa.

"Why is my life always so fucked up?" He asked muffled by the cushions.

"No idea love but I'd say it's the whole hero thing, gotta have some snags right?" Charlie asked lightly

Harry growled and lifted himself enough to say

"You be the bloody hero then not like I asked for it, I'll happily sit back and watch someone else risk their life and fight the dark arse" and then he let himself fall back down into the sofa and screamed kicking his feet and pounding his arms.

"I think he's having a nervous breakdown" Charlie mused

"Hmm really ya think?" Harry asked sarcastically popping back up and blowing out a big breath.

"I mean maybe if all this worry gives me a nervous breakdown they'll leave me alone, wouldn't want to damage the weapon before he finishes his job right?" He moaned.

"Harry Potter! You are not a weapon!" Charlie growled tugging him up and holding him by the shoulders to make him meet his eyes.

"You are important to us and we care and want you to be safe and happy. Got it" He asked staring straight into those verdant eyes

A moment passed in complete silence Harry just staring mutely back, it seemed to get charged with something unnameable the longer they stared and Charlie felt the insane urge to lean in and kiss the boy on the ever so soft full pink lips.

"Ok Charlie, thanks, I know I mean a lot to Ron and 'Mione too I guess, I was just being stupid" Harry sighed breaking the tension easily by slumping like he had no idea what had just been going on in Charlie's head and hadn't noticed anything particularly different in that silence.

"Good" Charlie coughed eyes flicking up to Lucius who'd arched a finely shaped brow and Severus who was watching Harry with a contemplative scowl.

"I'm going to go, spend some time with them both if their around, I've...well I've been not around as it were the past day or so got lost in the fight again like I normally do and ignored them. Think I need my friend's right about now to stop me going crazy" He offered a sweet smile and hugged Charlie tight

"Thanks Charlie, it's like having another Ron around" He smiled getting to his feet.

"That's great Harry, glad I can help" He sighed watching him go.

As soon as the portrait closed behind him Lucius began to laugh softly and Severus finally snapped out of his thoughts to arch his own brow.

"That kid is clueless, well that's what you get for trying to get close to someone younger" Lucius snickered

"Shut it I am not" Charlie growled

"Sure you're not Charlie, sure you're not" Lucius snickered dropping down easily to fill a tumbler with whiskey.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

The next morning the trio went to breakfast together. Harry wanted all the support he could get. Luna floated over to them once they were seated looking a little dreamy but smiling kindly at Harry all the same.

"The Narlges are happy today" She mused slipping into a seat opposite Harry and surveying him with wide blue grey eyes and a gentle smile.

"Really, I suppose I've got a lot of thoughts going on" Harry smiled back.

He was grateful it was her and not someone commenting on yesterday's paper. He could count on the people around him not to bring it up at all.

"Indeed you do" She nodded

"So what are you up to Luna?" Ron tried giving Harry a look that plainly said don't encourage her.

"I was researching the best place to go for catching Blimping Harpies in the Christmas holidays" She said in a light lilting voice.

"Really, did you find a good spot?" Harry asked politely arching a brow at Hermione who huffed.

"Oh yes, we've decided Finland would be a good spot to try, up in the hills where they can hide"

"That sounds nice Luna, wish I could come with you, I've never been on holiday before" Harry grinned

"Oh well you should try a warmer place for your first holiday, the Spanish coasts would be better far more lively colonies of Humming Shooners, it's good for your first time to go someplace where you'll definitely find something, this time will possibly be a bit boring as it's a guess whether or not we'll see anything and it could put first timers off completely" She offered kindly.

"I'll keep that in mind" He grinned.

"Hmm" She agreed

"Did you see the notices for the Halloween ball?" Seamus crowed dropping down into a seat and jostling Luna a bit.

Harry frowned at him for smacking her arm so hard but he obviously thought he was reacting to the ball.

"I know blood menaces those teachers! Boys choice, have to ask the girls, they're not allowed to ask us! Where possible try for someone in a different house! Plus we have to wear masks and ball gowns and proper robes or whatever, it's all formal, upper years only to promote inter house community" He huffed

"Oh well that's easy!" Harry grinned.

"Luna will you be my date?" he asked politely

"You're in a different house, you're my friend and I know you're not a fan girl" Harry beamed

"I'd love to Harry" She smiled prettily.

"Sorted" Harry nodded.

Everyone at the table gaped at him stupidly

"Well do you want a repeat of the Yule ball?" Harry asked Ron pointedly.

Ron shook his head furiously

"Hermione go with me?" He asked quickly

"Of course Ron" She beamed

"Bloody hell you guys!" Seamus and Dean whined

"What?"

"You're making the rest of us look bad" Neville groused pulling at his collar uncomfortably but shooting Ginny covert looks too.

Harry looked at Ginny speculatively

"Who are you going with Gin-gin?" he asked pleasantly

"The notices only went up this morning Harry I hardly have a date yet" She huffed flicking her red mane over her shoulder.

"Good, Neville wants to ask you but he's too scared too" Harry chirped

Ginny looked at the boy in question and he managed a nervous nod.

"I'd be delighted Neville" She smiled kindly

"Thanks" He smiled looking relieved.

"Man I hate these things, I know they want us all to get on and everyone to be friends in 'these dark times' but do they have to torture us?" Dean whined.

"You said they wanted inter house right?" Harry asked arching a brow

"Yeah?" Dean nodded

"Well go ask someone from the DA, it's not like you don't know any girls from other houses is it?" he asked exasperatedly

"How are you being so cool about this?" Seamus asked looking bemused

"Yeah, Yule ball you were frantic" Dean offered cocking his head.

"I have far bigger things to worry about than who I should take to a school dance" harry informed the crisply

"Besides I like Luna and we get on, why fuss and ask a stranger and ruin a perfectly good night?" He asked brightly.

Fudge chose that moment to come waltzing in with a triple Auror guard and a poncy secretary with piles of papers looking all fired important.

"Oh great" He muttered shooting Ron a dark look.

"Shit" He agreed and everyone except Hermione and Luna looked confused.

"Well time to face the music I suppose" Ron muttered consolingly

"Yeah, let's dance" Harry murmured back.

""I'll choreograph" Ron grinned

"Good you're a better tactician than me" Harry grunted as Fudge and his entourage made it to the teachers table and Dumbledore.

Harry looked up and met Charlie's eyes. He winked encouragingly at him and Lucius gave the slightest of nods from beside him.

After a small quiet conversation with Dumbledore who looked up at Harry and nodded to Fudge he was beckoned to join them as the heads of house plus Charlie who seemed to invite himself along and Lucius who added himself in beside Fudge by taking up a conversation with him and the little group all made their way into the antechamber of the hall. Harry decided if the teachers were invited so were his friends and dragged Ron and Hermione with him. When they entered everyone had been supplied with comfy armchairs. Harry took one look at the set up with Severus, Lucius and Charlie on one seat. Dumbledore in his own squashy lurid armchair and Fudge and his minion on a love seat and the head of houses all beside the headmaster on another sofa while the Aurors stood on guard by the door and behind the ministers seat and shrugged. He clicked his fingers and a lovely detailed antique sofa with carved wood work and plush huge plump cushions all in deep dark purple and silver appeared squeezing itself in between Charlie's sofa and the heads of house so he completed the rough circle. A few eyebrows were raised at this show of power but Harry ignored them all and sat comfortably in the middle of it arms along the back kicking his feet up in time for a matching foot stool to appear under them. Ron and Hermione with tiny smirks joined him on either side looking remarkably like guards themselves.

"Well now that we're all sat sitting and comfortable" harry began pleasantly

"What do you want?" He asked in a cold almost freeze you in place voice that said clearly he was not doing the minister any favours any time soon.

"Harry my boy, it seems your welfare has been called into question" Dumbledore stated cheerfully staring at him with those excessively twinkling eyes. The message though plainly clear to everyone else was totally ignored by harry. He wasn't going to let the headmaster bully him into not revealing just how much he knew about how Harry was treated at 'home'.

"Oh really well then what do you want to know dear fellow, I'm sure the papers covered any obvious questions you wanted to ask?" He replied jovially aiming himself at Fudge instead.

"Harry" Ron nudged him biting his lip.

"What?" Harry asked pleasantly

"Nothing" Ron breathed looking like he was trying extremely hard not to laugh.

"Oh ok, so what did you want again minister?" he asked jovially

"Well Harry-"

"Mr Potter I'll think you'll find, I don't know you and I'm certain you know very little but the cosmetics about me so we are definitely not on first name terms" harry butted in a glint of steel falling back into his eyes.

"Of course Mr Potter" Fudge fidgeted glancing at the teachers nervously.

"I doubt they'll be of any help old bean, they hardly know me at all, just teach me is all, the only people in this room who could even scratch the surface are sitting right beside me and they won't help you I assure you" He smiled sweetly

"Harry" Dumbledore began looking stern

"Yes Headmaster Dumbledore Sir?" Harry asked arching a brow imperiously

Ron coughed and Hermione bit her lip and looked down.

"Really my boy we are here to discuss your future, your well being" He chastised gently

"Oh is that what we're doing I thought we were poking our noses in to someone's life where they have no business prying" Harry chirped

"Well by all means go ahead, discuss, discus, chat it up my dear old man, I'll just wait until your done shall I?" he asked chirpily leaning back in the chair with a pleasant smile on his face and an expectant look at the minister.

"W-well" He stammered and cleared his throat to continue in a more authoritative tone.

"It has come to our notice that your previous guardians were not at all satisfactory, and as they seem to be now deceased it is plain for all to see you have need of a new home. We at the Ministry, responsible for this sort of thing you see as we look out for all witches and wizards welfare need to come up with a suitable alternative, even if your relatives should reappear at some point in the future, the treatment alone you received at their hand makes them unsuitable guardians" He declared looking only slightly flustered by the hard long silent stare Harry was giving him.

"Ok" Harry nodded finally

"And so?" He arched a brow

"So?" Fudge asked nervously

"Your plan Minister" he drawled crossing his legs and letting the foot stool poof away in a cloud of purple smoke.

"Oh um er" he stuttered

"Very eloquent" He mused

"we have a list of possible applicants who could provide you with suitable accommodation and care" he said a little weakly

"Hmm" Harry mused rolling his hand to gesture him onwards.

"You will need an interview with child services to indicate a placing that will be most appropriate for you" He stuttered

"Well then where are they, I am sure the Minister himself hardly gets involved in these cases as a day to day duty, I should think the child welfare offices would be responsible for the whole case, I am surprised you yourself have bothered to come" Harry chirped looking expectantly at the door as if expecting an official to join them.

"Oh well..... special circumstances.... boy-who-lived" Fudge muttered distractedly shifting about in his seat.

"Oh I see, well then, are you going to tell me who exactly are the candidate for my new mummy and daddy or not?" harry asked sweetly

"Oh I er um" He stuttered looking alarmed

"That is what I would be receiving is it not, I was led to believe guardianship like this were to provide me with a stable parental environment" He drawled eyes going cold again

"Well yes I mean your a little old to require but yes that's what it normally entails for the younger children this involves" he muttered going red in the face.

"Oh goody! I always wanted a mummy and daddy!" harry smiled happily clasping his hands delightedly.

Fudge looked increasingly alarmed. Harry let his face drop to cold hard mask and stared at him firmly.

"Because my parents were murdered right in front of my eyes and I hear it every time a dementors gets close, I listen to my mother begging for a moster to spare my life and I get a full on up front show of it every time Voldemort is feeling sadistic enough to send me dreams about the moment my life was torn apart forever ruining any chance of happiness and family I ever had. You weren't so bothered the first fifteen years of my life ensuring I was happy and safe and had suitable guardians were you?" he asked in a steely voice that could chip ice.

"Oh, er I um well"

"Yes, I think we have already been supplied with enough evident of your poor eloquence Minister, what i want to know is where the fuck you were when a three year old was climbing on a kitchen chair to try and wash the dishes in scolding water, or when he was bodily thrown into a cupboard and locked in the dark for days at a time when his cousin decided to blame him for some mild infraction, or how about when they broke my arm, ribs and leg and I had to magically heal them myself at five? Didn't that seem a little more than accidental magic to your offices Minister? Or how about where were any of you just a few months ago when Voldemort himself was standing happily and freely in your actual building hm?" He demanded harshly

"I tell you what I'll trust you to find me a house to live in for the summer when you can answer those questions and justify a toddler knowing more self healing magic than Madame Pomfrey" He hissed standing and offering a hand to each of his friends.

The adults were all left in stone cold silence as all three teens walked out and closed the door on them.

Charlie was the first to unfreeze.

"That kid is brilliant" He breathed shaking his head in wonder

"That was amazingly accurate and well delivered, be aware Fudge you have a future contender for your job" Lucius mused idly standing elegantly and walking away with Severus and Charlie following easily.

The heads of house were the next to move and they too left silently. Dumbledore shook his head sadly and tutted but also left without offering comment to the frozen minister.

Harry walked back into the hall with and smirked at his friends. Ron laughed softly and clapped him on the shoulder and Hermione shook her head in total bemusement.

"We've got Herbology now" She said dryly giving Harry a small smile.

"Oh good" He nodded and they all three burst out laughing as they walked away.


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9

Harry should have realised really sooner than this that he'd forgotten his Godfather's reaction to the news of his abuse. He'd totally forgotten that Sirius had no idea how he'd been treated. But he got all the reminder he needed when he was physically tackled in a three way hug by both Sirius and Remus when they were all tromping in from Herbology for dinner. Sirius was half sobbing half growling as he ran his hands over Harry as if looking for injury. Remus was amber eyed and looking solemn and angry but tempered in hurt and apologetic anxiety. Harry smiled softly at him over Sirius' head trying to wrestle his over enthusiastic God father off him and calm him down. Remus smiled sort of sadly back and took hold of Sirius by the arm with Werewolf aided strength and made him behave a bit more calmly.

"Harry are you ok, I heard about Fudge, and wow that was cool of you and everything but how am I only finding out from the paper that those muggles were so horrid and I would kill them myself if they were still alive and I was so worried about you and then I was angry at the ministry and then I was angry that this happened to you and I wanted to come but we were away on business and then when we got here we found out about the guardianship thing and Gods Harry are you ok?" He rushed still raking his eyes all over his Godson frantically.

Harry blinked slowly and nodded carefully.

"Why didn't you tell us anything Harry?" Remus asked very softly sounding heartbroken.

"Why didn't any of you see?" Harry returned equally softly a look of such hurt and pain shining in his eyes for the first time openly displaying his distress and letting go of the mask of Golden boy hero they all expected to see. But then it was gone just as fast and he was straightening up and putting the authoritative self back in place, the one he used to get things done, to get through all this. He had so many masks now to cope it was like putting on socks it was so easy to cover and project the things he needed to.

"Why don't we take this to a more private setting?" He asked politely.

"My rooms are convenient" Charlie murmured suddenly appearing at their elbow and ushering them out of the public setting swiftly.

As soon s they were behind the painting Sirius was hugging Harry hard and sobbing again weakly.

"I'm so sorry, I'm so blind, this is all my fault I was supposed to look after you" he cried hugging him even closer still.

"No not really you had very little control over any of it" Harry sighed tiredly.

"But you still couldn't come to me" Sirius sighed so softly into his hair Harry almost missed it.

He felt a momentary stab of guilt. But he'd spent so long hiding parts of himself and putting masks in place and showing the world what they expected to see that he couldn't really untie some of those weaves he'd tangled himself in. It was hard to trust and it was hard to let go of the expectations people held of him to be a certain way and let it show. He knew he loved his Godfather but the calculated risk of him flying off the handle had been too much of a risk to take in his life when he still had that minimal control over what to reveal. He felt almost like he had multiple personality disorder the amount of faces he had for different people sometimes.

"I'm sorry for that, but I hope you understand how hard that would have been how impossible it was for me" he stated quietly.

Sirius and Remus were installed on the sofa with stiff drinks and they both pulled Harry in between them.

"We love you Harry" They both informed him.

"We do understand how it was for you, I know how hard it is to get help when your family is hurting you and pulling you down. I moved in with James, I had him, but it still took me until I was sixteen to break away from my own parents" Sirius murmured

"We're very worried about you harry" Remus added softly pulling him sideways for a squeeze.

"I know, everyone is worried" Harry muttered "Now" He added so softly they could pretend they didn't hear it.

"We'll be here for you now Harry, as much as you need for as long as you want it, we do love you Cub" Remus murmured brushing a kiss to his temple.

"What is going to happen about the guardianship?" Sirius asked suddenly looking to Charlie expectantly.

"Well Harry laid it on the Minister so hard and fast I don't think the man could quite gather his wits together after" he began smirking at harry appreciatively.

"Well it just seemed like the best way to get rid of one manipulator in my life at the time" Harry shrugged

"Everyone wants to do what's best for me, see me safe and happy and blah blah blah all of a sudden and no offense but that man just always annoyed me so I let myself be a little harsh and used a mimic of Lucius and Severus I've been working on since you've decided their just darling and involved with all this, they both seem to get what they want most of the time" he shrugged in explanation giving an oh so innocent smile.

Charlie snorted and rolled his eyes.

"For a kid you sure are a great manipulator yourself you know" he muttered affectionately

"I had plenty of experience" Harry replied blandly

"Yes quite so" Remus murmured looking uncomfortable

"Would you want to live with us Cub?" Sirius asked looked terribly nervous and anxious.

"Well, I suppose so, I mean perhaps I could, if the Weasleys and you took me in, I mean you live in the same place anyway, I was thinking that would work, that's why I put the Minister off so we could plot it, I didn't have a lot of time to come up with strategy and Ron is normally much better at it than me but I didn't have time to explain it all to him. But you have the money and social standing the Weasley's have the parental love and care down to a fine art, together you make quite a brilliantly acceptable guardianship I'd say, everything they think I need" harry explained fidgeting a bit and looking oddly unsettled.

"Wow even Lucius and Severus didn't think of that and they even suggested Lucius trying to get your care! Only then he'd have the Dark Lord after him for you and that would probably make him dead meat as an obvious spy and your care all the more tenuous all over again after the first death eater meeting he had to go to so it was such a stupid idea we were all pretty much lost" Charlie surmised idly thinking it over.

"Lucius Malfoy?" Remus asked with a frown

"Actually offered to try getting me?" Harry finished in disbelief

"Well yeah, he's a pureblood of high social standing and wealth, he had the right upbringing to be able to teach you wizarding customs perfectly, he's one of the best candidates even the Minister could dream of" Charlie shrugged.

"Oh" Harry nodded thoughtfully.

"I never thought of him like that, but it is true...but my plan is better" he affirmed with a grimace.

"There is not a snow ball chance in hell I'll ever be Draco's sibling! Ever!" He shuddered for effect.

"Narcissa is a very cruel woman Harry, she does not love her son, he is a means to an end the shackle to keep her husband, she uses Draco to keep Lucius away from divorce and Severus a secret lover not a public humiliation on her marriage. The boy is just trying to survive between his mother and Voldemort he has very little option, but his father does protect him from some of it and he's a good kid when he has the privacy to be" Charlie smiled

"Oh no! I accepted Snape and Malfoy senior no way am I letting Draco in too" harry pouted

"I wasn't asking you too" Charlie sighed shaking his head.

"I was simply mildly implying perhaps you should give the boy a break, he's having a rough time of it, I hoped that you were mature enough now to let old rivalries die out, Severus hasn't been so bad has he?" Charlie enquired gently

"No but that doesn't mean I'm suddenly best friends with the man or I'm going to go ask Malfoy to study" Harry growled

"I have enough to be dealing with thanks ever so" he grunted

"I know you do, I'm not asking for anything that grand just a lack of hostility would be nice"

"I haven't even spoken to him let alone fought with him so far this year" harry groused petulantly

"I noticed, and for that I am grateful, I'm just asking you continue in this vein even when a little normalcy in all this mess seems to be perfectly provided by a good old fashioned brawl with Draco to release tensions is all, it would make all our lives easier" Charlie murmured consolingly.

"Fine whatever, how are we even talking about this anyway?" harry groused

"Tangent" Charlie shrugged

"So we go with Harry's plan?" Remus asked brightly to redirect them back on topic conveniently

"Yeah we do" Charlie nodded.

"Ok then, well we have to go and Harry has class so we'll owl to let you know how it goes" He nodded kissing Harry once more and then dragging Sirius off when he wouldn't let go of Harry hugging him close.

"Be safe cub" They both intoned just as the portrait clicked shut.

"Heh" Harry shrugged

"I always am safe it's the murdering lunatic after me who isn't" he muttered gathering his bag up and oomphing straight into Charlie who was standing a little closer than he remembered.

"I hope you feel ok now?" he murmured looking intense

"Yeah mostly people are just whispering behind my back, all my friends are being great about it, no one is allowed to pester me about it" he shrugged carelessly and stepped around Charlie easily.

"Thanks for being here and everything, you and Ron are like my rocks" he offered softly moving to the door

"I really appreciate it all"

Charlie nodded watching the infuriatingly oblivious boy leave looking so delectable and cute in his ruffled uniform from exertions in the green houses. He was really losing it big time, he'd almost been about to kiss him if Harry hadn't been so clueless and brushed him off so easily. Bloody Lucius putting ideas in his head, he was going to smack him or better yet curse him next time they were sharing night caps.

Pretty soon the buzz for the Halloween ball was spreading through the school like wildfire. Everyone was busy getting their masks and dress robes sorted or in some cases dates. Harry and Luna were wearing soft velvet masks in matching silver that covered all the way to the bow of their mouths. They'd gotten them together. Luna would be in a stunning blue and silver threaded dress and robe and Harry would be wearing a black tux and a dark blue silver trimmed bow tie and cumber bans and robe over them so they would look very much a couple. Ron and Hermione had gone for simple basic black and grey so as not to clash with Ron's hair and still have pretty possibilities for Hermione to wear. Otherwise the Ball was just a distraction to the odd life he was living currently. Harry had been granted into the custody of the Weasley family at Grimmauld with Sirius and Remus as he'd suggested, though that was undisclosed to the ministry, it was just noted as the Order HQ where he would receive adequate care from both parties as they both were taking up residence there. As yet no other messages from Voldemort had interrupted the little calm bubble of peace and things were becoming oddly like a normal school experience as Halloween approached. Girls giggling with anticipation and boys bemoaning the need to be presentable and tidy. Harry hadn't actually relaxed though, he was secretly but studiously training and learning. He was pushing himself hard and trying to act normal and just as everyone else at school while he did it. He even made sure to eat every meal peaceably with the gang and look like a busy captain of the team running practises twice weekly for the November match against Hufflepuff. But ever so subtly he had worked in exercise and strengthening routines to their practise in the guise of being a fitter more agile team. None of them minded it was all air- aerobics mostly that left them warm in the winter weather and helped them all in the more energetic pursuits of DADA class which included quite a lot of duelling this year. The flexibility and dodging skills needed for Quidditch drills were coming in quite handy there. So life was barrelling on and Harry was settling down a little into a sort of routine. He was letting a few masks go and falling into a more camaraderie friendship with the two Slytherins elders and Charlie where he'd been just leaning on them for support before now it was more like banter and relaxing peace away from the teenage mischief of the tower. Ron was strangely supportive of his friendship with Charlie he'd commented absently that an older companion would do him some good as some of the things he'd been through matured him over what his peers could understand and he needed some older maturity in his life to balance him out. Harry just thought he and Charlie got on because he was so much a brother like Ron it was nice to have an older sibling to visit with as well time with Ron was.

Charlie on the other hand was in an excruciating dilemma. Harry was getting so close now, burrowing into his life so well he just had his own space now. It was driving him slowly mad. They'd be sat there companionably on one sofa with Severus and Lucius on the other looking all couple like and sweet. He'd feel the warmth radiating off the boy and just want to pull him in close and settle him against him like a lover would. He wanted to kiss those gorgeous lips, and feel that soft gold skin every time it was exposed. Harry had taken to wearing his t shirts and jeans down in the evenings to be more casual and relaxed and it just made him look all the more striking and sweet. But the boy was clueless. Lucius didn't help always giving those heavily veiled hints and looks. Severus on the other hand always looked at Harry curiously and rather like he was figuring something out about the boy that no one else knew or would guess. It was frustrating as hell, but to ask would be to confirm Lucius' teasing and make it all the more blatant so he held it back and suffered silently, always tentatively hoping Harry would catch on some time soon.

The ball turned out to be a very huge hit. The great hall had been transformed into a ballroom. Billowy draped like soft black veils swung diaphanously from the beams and the floating candles and softly piped in music lent a spooky Halloween air while still remaining elegant and sophisticated. Everyone looked perfect in masks and formal wear matching their partners. The sight was simply magical. Harry had quietly spent an hour alone in remembrance of his family looking over the old photo album to his parents wedding pictures and then joined the festivities with verve. Putting the happy Harry firmly in place and making sure he looked normal.

The first dance with Luna was such a revelation to Harry; she hummed under her breath and swayed happily to the music, no worries about stepping on toes or anything. Soon they were soon swaying together heads resting gently together hers on his chest his against her hair. They made such a sweet sight together. Ron and Hermione twirled past smiling fondly. It was so nice to see Harry's soft smile.

But that didn't last long just half way through the hall doors burst open with a booming crash and smoke streamed in before heavily robed and masked death eaters swarmed in. Harry had moved forward straight away. He pushed Luna into the throng of screaming panicking students and got in front of them all just behind the line of teachers.

"Harry potter" A smooth voice yelled out from the dark group.

Before any of the adults could react or even warn him not to move he'd slipped between two of the lesser known teachers who taught Runes and Arithmancy and stood half way between the two groups shedding his cloak and standing resting on the balls of his feet.

"Yes?" He asked sweetly

"Harry Potter" The voice stated.

Harry huffed

"No I'm a mirage" he groused flicking his wand into his hand and twisting it idly.

"Very well we have a message from Our Lord for you" The voice almost purred.

"Go on then" Harry sighed wearily "Got any body parts this time?" he demanded sulkily.

"You're a very strange child" the voice commented.

"I'm not a child that's why" he replied dryly

"Well our Lord thought you were and decided to honour the anniversary of you're parents demise" The smooth voice dropped into a very evil pur.

The whole hall watched in a sort of morbid fascination as one lone slim figure gloaked not in black but in darkest green cloak stepped forwards and stood only ten paces from Harry's position before gloved hands reached up to remove the hood of the cloak from theshadowed face.

Harry gave a choked scream and stumbled slightly to the side. Most people in the hall looked bewildered but disgusted with the sight. The adults all gasped in shock and recoiled in absolute horror.

"Happy Halloween Harry Potter" the voice laughed manically and all the death eaters pulled on necklace portkeys.

Harry was on his knees now staring at the spot where the green cloaked animated corpse called inferi of his own mother Lilly Marie Evans Potter had stood moments ago burned onto his retinas. The body had gone along with the cackling death eaters in a shower of nasty spells tossed behind them that blankly passed by Harry on the floor wand inches from him rolled from his slack grasp.

"He's completely catatonic!" Hermione sobbed frightfully once the last spell had faded.

Harry disproved this by jumping lithely to his feet and taking up his wand eyes flaming green pools of emerald wrath and anger.

"How the hell did he get my mother's body? How the fuck did they get in here? What the fuck is he up to know the evil snake eyed bastard?" He demanded whipping around on Dumbledore and prowling towards the old man.

"Harry my boy..." he stammered looking for once completely undone and lost.

"I've never even seen their graves so how did he find them?" he hissed furiously

A few people gasped in shock to hear that, a few more in shock that Harry their saviour was being so disrespectful and looked so completely dark at that moment.

"I believe this is why he would be doing all this, Harry Potter, saviour and only hope is losing his golden shine and getting his dark on" A voice drawled from the corner of the room.

Harry blinked and cocked his head.

"That makes sense" he shrugged.

"But I still want my mother back and some very good answers" he growled

"Harry I hate to say this but, he did this last year, lured you with a loved one into a trap, are you sure this isn't another one, now outing you abuse and killing your relatives hasn't made you dash off on some wild angry revenge or confrontation?" Hermione suggested softly

"Yes Hermione, but that was still my mother's dead body he's using and I don't really care why he did it, he did so I'm getting her back where she belongs no matter what" Harry growled steel in his voice.

"And I for one and going to help" Charlie added blue eyes flashing as he stepped forward.

"But for now while we all think this over, you need rest Harry s come on" he grabbed Harry's arm and dragged him from the room.

Harry was shoved unceremoniously into a chair once he'd been dragged into Charlie's rooms and they were joined by Lucius and Severus promptly.

"What?" Harry glared at them all.

"I get it I do Harry, this need to reassert yourself. This need to prove you're not the abused and broken kid the paper say you are. To show the world that perhaps your not their happy, perky boy hero but you're still capable of saving them and giving them hope for survival. I get it. Ok, but acting irrational, and snarky and dangerously isn't going to help your image or life expectancy" Charlie ground out pacing tightly before him like a caged tiger.

"Eh?" Harry looked actually perplexed.

"I believe he didn't realise that's what he was doing, it was completely subconscious and what he is so ingrained to do he never realised he was doing it" Lucius offered idly sipping his ever present whiskey for these gatherings.

"I don't care if he does or not he's going to listen to me not go haring off like a loon again" Charlie growled

"Ok geez chillax, I wasn't going to rush off, I know it's my mum but I'm not getting her back safe and unharmed to be reburied if I go in all guns blazing and I'd probably die in the effort anyway, I'm sure mum isn't going to want that from wherever she is watching me" Harry scowled

Charlie blinked stopping mid prowl to stare at him.

"You weren't going to go sneaking off with your little friends on some mad mission?" he asked dumbly.

Harry had the audacity to quirk a disbelieving brow at him.

"I learnt my lesson, I nearly lost Siri remember, and every year I've done it I've risked my friends needlessly, so no I wasn't going to. I'm not that scared, helpless boy who didn't have adults to trust and turn to anymore am I?" he asked sardonically.

Severus and Lucius smirked identically which was a pretty creepy sight and Lucius drawled

"I believe our Slytherin traits are finally rubbing off on him you know"

"Well then we have better things to be doing than standing here debating this don't we" Severus snarked

"Like meeting with the Order as Dumbledore will obviously be arranging right now to plan how to handle this and what it means. We'll let you two know the results" Lucius grinned giving Charlie a little look as Harry nodded appreciatively.

They both left and Harry sighed.

"Does that mean you've ever so subtly been put on Harry sitting duty to make sure I don't run off?" he asked giving his own smirk.

Charlie grinned slightly back.

"Well..." he sighed trying to look put upon

"It may as well be fun then because I'm not about to fall to pieces over what happened, I'll get her back in time, I won't risk everyone I love for it though, I have learnt that lesson promise" he smiled a little

"So Chess or exploding snap" he beamed waving Charlie's games stash invitingly

"Chess" Charlie laughed

"Just like Ron" Harry teased moving over to the table.

He dropped the chess set when Charlie spun him around and growled

"I am really not Ron" then he planted a kiss right on Harry's startled lips.

"I'm not Ron" he repeated firmly looking at Harry fiercely

"I do love you as much as him, but I am not my brother, I am not your brother, and I have very different feelings for you" he smiled softly.

**Author's note:**

**ok so this is my first fic I've put on here and I hope you like the latest chapter, I went on hols so the last 8 chapters were put up in bulk before I left and it took a while for this to be added. i'm going to try and keep regular updates now so :D Hope you enjoy I have a plot line to get this one finished now and I'm probably gonna get some of my other fics up. **

**I just wanted to try and explain for a review I had: Harry is acting a little 'bipolar' but that is because he's been struggling to keep all these different masks up to make him seem normal and keep his secret safe. But he trusts them all to different levels and he interacts with them because of that. So yeah he does seem to be a bit all over the place, but Charlie will eventually help with that promise. When Harry starts to feel comfortable with him he adjusts and calms down to just be Harry no masks :D Charlie = 3 3 **


	10. Chapter 10

_......"I am really not Ron" then he planted a kiss right on Harry's startled lips._

"_I'm not Ron" he repeated firmly looking at Harry fiercely_

"_I do love you as much as him, but I am not my brother, I am not your brother, and I have very different feelings for you" he smiled softly....._

CHAPTER 10

Harry stared startled and disbelieving. He couldn't even fathom this, his mind was whirling with confusion even as his lips tingled and his blood zinged warmly. All his mind would compute was 'Charlie kissed me! Oh my God he kissed me, why'd he kiss me, what was that he's saying' in a completely panicked haze. He stumbled backwards unintentionally eyes wide as he stared into the bright blue eyes that had come to mean more to him in the last few months than anything else. He'd felt closer to Charlie than he had ever to anyone else, he'd trusted him and gone to him for comfort and companionship when he thought his problems were just too large a pressure for Ron and Hermione to deal with. But this, was it what he wanted, was it supposed to happen like this...how was an abused unloved kid supposed to know what he felt when he was such a wreck he was all over the place? He watched those hopeful and caring eyes turn a darker shade of blue and the worried frowns appear. That frown was there when Harry had visions and when he got upset and when he was hurt. It definitely wasn't supposed to be there when the man had just kissed him was it? Could he not do anything right? Oh Merlin he was screwing this up as bad as Cho with the crying and the anger and avoidance. Damn he liked Charlie he knew that much, he needed him. If this was what Charlie needed to be around for him then so be it. He'd always wanted someone to love him for him. He could do this to have that, he'd sworn to God many times locked in his cupboard that he'd do anything to get the Dursley's love. This wasn't asking much for all Charlie gave him back was it?

He smiled sort of wobbly at Charlie and moved back towards him tentatively.

"You do?" he whispered so close he felt the whoosh of air leave Charlie in a cloud of minty chocolate and a herbal scent he knew was completely Charlie.

"Yeah" Charlie whispered as if trying not to break the tension swirling around them.

"Oh" Harry nodded letting his gaze fall to those chapped lips that had just kissed him wondering mildly if that was why Cho's kiss had been so weird to him, her lips had been overly soft and the taste of the lip gloss was nasty.

Charlie leaned in slowly with a small smile on those lips as he watched wide green eyes flicker closed the closer he got. He pressed a soft gentle kiss to Harry and then slid an arm around his back. He hugged him to him and pulled them over to the couch. He'd promised himself if Harry took this ok he'd go slowly and do his best not to scare him off.

"I know it's a bit strange, because of Ron and being his brother and you his best friend. But we can take this real slow, just see where it takes us, as long as you're happy and comfortable with this?"

Harry cocked his head and smiled slightly. Yes this was comfortable, like home, he'd loved it when he'd been held close to Charlie and he'd been able to have all the warmth and comfort he had ever been forbidden while they talked and Charlie helped him through everything. This really wasn't such a bad deal really he concluded happily sighing and resting his head on the firm chest to listen to the soft thump of his heart beat, it had become one of the most soothing sounds after a vision he could ask for to bring him back down to earth and away from the horror. He hummed happily that warm fuzzy feeling he always got wrapping around him like a protection blanket. The darkness of the world he lived in always seemed further away when he was like this.

Charlie got them comfortable and soon they were both dosing on the couch peacefully, the madness that was pervading the outside world at that moment so far away it was almost forgotten completely.

The Headmasters office was in uproar. Lucius and Severus were seated furthest away from the old coot. As spies they always seemed to be shoved to the periphery of the Order, not quite accepted not quite denied. But now they were watching comfortably from their places as Molly Weasley threw a spectacular fit. Arthur Weasley poor man was trying futilely to restrain his wife's fiery temper as the twins watched from across the table looking way too happy not to be the focus of that anger for once. Remus and Sirius were both sat nearest them having Flooed in just as they all settled in for what would surely be hours of arguments and planning. Both of them were ghostly pale and looked like they too had just seen the animated corpse of one of their childhood friends although they'd only heard the account along with the others not present.

"...Poor Harry will be traumatised, he's probably right this minute planning to go haring off again with a bunch of teenagers barely qualified to rescue her and then we'll be back at last June again with everyone rushing after them to save them from dying again and then what? The boy will be destroyed if his mother is not put peacefully to rest again!" She ranted on and on.

"Actually I believe Harry is calmly playing chess with Charlie, that's how we left them" Severus snarked

"The boy has learned his lesson from almost costing Black his life, he is not going to go 'haring off' as you so put it" Lucius sneered at his aristocratic best.

The whole room froze in a tableau of utter shock and surprise. It was actually worth attracting all their attention just for the gold fish impressions Severus mused raising a sarcastic brow at the Weasley matriarch.

"Where did you think your other son and Order member could possibly be if not here madam?" he drawled

Mrs Weasley sputtered a moment looking about the room.

"Charlie stayed with Harry?" she asked faintly

"Yes" Lucius answer overrode Severus sarcastic snort.

"Oh well then" she deflated slightly

"He could hardly be left alone right now could he, not that any of you have ever thought of this before" Severus snorted shooting Lucius a smirk as he got his barb in anyway.

"How is he?" Sirius rasped turning haunted grey eyes on them finally.

"He's...fine, I think" Lucius frowned

"He actually seems to have matured a lot, he has no plans to race off, he is actually waiting patiently for plans and answers" Severus added a note of respect creeping into his tone

The meeting then proceeded to get into plans and actions and talk of much more serious matters such as the recovery of Lilly Potter and the plans behind such despicable actions and what the dark was hoping for.

When Sirius and Remus followed the two Slytherins back to Charlie's rooms the sight that met them was so cute they all smiled fondly. Charlie was sprawled out on the couch with Harry lying in his arms curled up head on his chest. Charlie's strong arms were wrapped around him and they were both smiling softly. Harry's hair was tickling Charlie's nose and he kept twitching his nose every few seconds. Harry twitched and then before any of them could blink he was on his feet wand pointed at them eyes still blurry and unfocused.

"Harry!" Sirius yelped holding his hands up in the universal sign for surrender.

"Sirius?" he asked groggily as Charlie stretched and woke looking between them with a soft smile.

"Oh hey guys, we fall asleep?" he asked rubbing his face.

"That's some fast reflexes you have Harry" Sirius said eyes wide as the wand was still focused on them steadily while he rubbed his own eyes.

"Don't sneak up on me, I don't like it" he mumbled finally dropping his wand.

"Yeah it's a dangerous move to make" Charlie grinned remembering the first night he'd approached in the alley.

"Well what do you expect me to do?" Harry groused looking pretty adorable his hair all over the place and sleep creases down his face.

Harry shrugged and dropped back onto the couch now eyeing them all with curiosity.

"So?" he demanded when they'd all settled down.

"Dumbledore swears blind that the grave was secure, that it was almost impossible to get at them" Remus muttered.

"Almost" Harry snorted

"Just like it was supposed to be safer at the Dursley's" he muttered sullenly

There was a short silence before Harry stood abruptly.

"Ok so what about getting her back?" he asked softly

"Well" Remus sighed and looked at Sirius

"He thinks it's a trap and she'll be safe until we can get more information, that we should wait...for opportunity, see what the greater plan is" he sighed wearily.

Harry was silent, so still he could have been carved of stone.

"Just another sacrifice for the greater good" he whispered brokenly.

"Harry?" Charlie touched his arm gently.

Harry flinched and moved away he looked like a scared rabbit.

"It's all the same in the end isn't it, sacrifice everything you have, everything you are for the cause, never be happy, always suffering. I'm the Prophesy child, I don't matter just a weapon really" he murmured looking quite disturbed.

"Harry?" Sirius whispered eyes widening.

"I have to go" Harry muttered not even looking at any of them.

He stumbled slightly as he got to the door and fled.

"I don't think that can be good at all" Remus sighed

"No definitely not good" Charlie agreed.

But Harry didn't do what he'd always done and go running off when the adults ignored the issue. He didn't do anything in actual fact. He went completely silent and uncommunicative. Everyone assumed it was a delayed reaction to seeing his mother. None of the school knew Dumbledore had blithely decided retrieving her wasn't as important as waiting to encourage another clue to the grand evil scheme Voldemort was working on. But Harry withdrew completely. His brand new relationship was completely avoided. He didn't go near Charlie; in fact he had managed to forget he had Care of magical creatures quite conveniently. He just couldn't figure out how he was supposed to behave with him now. He needed his friend Charlie, his big brother figure; the older more mature Ron right now, but how did that work out when they had just kissed. So he did what he did best and avoided him and the issue all together. He wouldn't look at Severus in Potions and plainly ignored the man's request he stay behind after class. In defence lessons he did the work robotically, no more teasing and messing about showing just how advanced he was. He just did enough to pass class. He avoided the great hall and didn't speak to his friends much outside class. He looked haunted.

Harry was a mess. A complete and utter mess. He felt so lost and let down. All he could think was that all he was to them was a weapon, a means to an end. A tool of destruction and murder. He didn't have a life he could enjoy. He didn't have anything. So he withdrew and did what was required of him like a good little trained soldier and nothing else. He couldn't even drag up the famous Potter mask for everyone. He felt totally bereft and alone. He'd come to telly on Charlie and now he couldn't even ask him for that support because he was afraid of how to. He had thought perhaps he was getting a life for that small time there with Charlie. He'd believed he was getting his dream and having someone to love who loved or liked him at least in return. But now all he could see was the possibility of death staring like a gaping hole in front of him at all times. Nothing mattered to anyone but him defeating Voldemort, they didn't care about anything but that. He'd only reacted so calmly because he'd believed they would care, they would plan to help him get her back. To save his mother from them and let her rest peacefully as she deserved. But they hadn't and it had destroyed the fragile hope he'd been building in the adults in his life all over again. Only this was worse than when they'd left him to abuse and the Dursley 'loving' care. This was so painful and deep he couldn't help the ripping he felt of any trust he'd ever had for the people he'd always thought were responsible in his life. He hadn't meant to close Charlie out at first; It wouldn't have been so awkward if he'd just stayed but after two days he just couldn't figure out how he went back. Then the longer he went without that comfort the less he remembered it and the more the dark crept back in. The more he lost that light that Charlie and Ron had managed to put there by helping him so much like family would. Now all he could feel was the grinding horrible darkness of being alone with no one knowing or understanding him.

"This can't go on much longer!" Severus burst out in an Order meeting one week later.

They'd all just sat down and he made several people flinch with his outburst, he usually only made dry monotone reports from the death eater ranks for them. Here he was twice in the same period offering something more.

"What he means to say" Lucius drawled into the shocked silence

"Is has anyone else noticed that Mr Potter is so pale a vampire would envy him and he eats less than a bird. Talks little more than a mute and generally behaves like a zombie?" he finished arching a brow as several teachers nodded

"He hasn't come to see me at all" Charlie added

"He used to come at least once a day, sometimes more and he won't even look at me now" he looked a little worn, like he'd slept very little recently.

"He wants Lilly back" Remus offered quietly

"So do we!" Sirius growled glaring at Dumbledore.

"I have said gentlemen, it is unwise to risk us all for this" Dumbledore stated calmly.

"Lilly is just as much our saviour as Harry is, she gave her life so he would be able to stop Voldemort the first time, this is not the way to repay her sacrifice" Sirius growled looking a little like he was about to transform into his dog form and bite the headmaster.

"It is implausible Sirius, she is dead, she cannot feel, she will be safe enough until we can retrieve her safely" Dumbledore said firmly like that was an end to the discussion.

"As for Harry I shall have a word with him, he is acting very irresponsibly and immaturely in this, I am slightly surprised I thought he had grown up and decided to work with us instead of acting as he always has rashly and without planning and consideration that could save him and his friends lives"

"Talking to him won't help!" Charlie yelled suddenly jumping to his feet.

"Do you realise what your last little chat did to the boy? He believed he had to put up with abuse that was bordering on killing him because to tell us would be burdening us unnecessarily!" He hissed glowering at the old man angrily.

"You're talking like he doesn't have every right to be upset that Voldemort has his mother's dead body and may be using her for anything, he's evil for Merlin's sake what are the chances he's not defiling her in some way? He's got every right to be upset. What I want to know is what he meant to us when he said and I quote here! 'It's all the same in the end isn't it, sacrifice everything you have, everything you are for the cause, never be happy, always suffering. I'm the Prophesy child, I don't matter just a weapon really" Charlie was glaring full force at the headmaster now.

"Because that boy is not acting this way solely because of his mother, he didn't fall apart until he found out you planned to do nothing, he was trusting you to come up with an answer to help him and you didn't you sacrificed his peace of mind and comfort once again for the 'greater good'"

The room was completely silent then, no one even wanted to move as the stare off between Charlie and Dumbledore raised the tension in the room several notches.

"I concede, perhaps Harry is too young to take such criticism as well as an adult would and would possibly interpret it differently than it was intended. I am trying to do what is in his best interests too though, how would he feel if someone he knows from the Order died in this attempt?" Dumbledore asked after a long pause.

Charlie narrowed his eyes and looked to Severus and Lucius before flicking to Remus and Sirius.

"Well I think it's worth the risk. I have a plan where none of us should be hurt. The spies among us have perfect opportunity to get close to her when they are summoned, if they can they could throw a portkey on her no risks, have it delay react so she doesn't disappear until a few hours later, maybe even a day, no risk at all" he suggested

"It is an interesting and worthy idea" Lucius considered

"I would be willing" Severus nodded

"Lilly was very kind to me during our years here as students" he added softly

"Good then we should at least attempt it, Harry may feel better knowing we at least tried to get his mother back for him" Charlie said softly nodding thankfully to the two Slytherins.

"You may make the attempt" Dumbledore conceded slowly.

"But do not under any circumstances break your cover" he warned.

"We know we will die painfully should we" Lucius half sneered

"It's worth the risk, we have emergency port keys" Severus nodded looking firm and resolute to the plan.

The next death eater meeting was two days away and the two spies planned as much as they could. But everything always had an element of chance and luck to it. They could not guarantee anything in relation to the psychotic monster they pretended to serve. So the Portkey was made and the plan was gone over until they could repeat it word for word. Then the day came and as was inevitable everything went completely wrong.

Lucius bowed and offered his obeisance to Voldemort and then Severus followed suit. Lilly in her cloak, a trophy of sorts stood just beside the evil monster staring blankly just waiting his command. They waited until the meeting was winding down. Severus used a spell to move the portkey into place quickly banishing it to her pocket silently and wandlessly. It was programmed to go off in ten hours, when they'd be long gone and hopefully someone else would be around to blame or no one would witness it and just assume she had been rescued without them knowing. But the little charmed orb landed in her pocket and she twitched attracting attention from their 'Lord'. He narrowed his eyes at her and accioed the item she had curiously pulled from her pocket. Damn if he hadn't mixed necromancy of the darker kind to make her seem more alive to animate her. It meant she could react minimally like a human would. He scanned the magic and knew it was a portkey, he also knew the magical signature of every one of his death eaters through their marks and hissed angrily at Severus. Lucius took the distraction to grab Lilly. But a curse by one of the quicker followers still caught him and as he whizzed away on his own portkey he felt the pain explode and saw Severus dropping to the ground wand already lost.

Harry was sitting at dinner in the late evening when it happened. His scar burst open blood flowing from it freely and he screamed in agony, falling slowly to the floor.

Ron was beside him instantly. Hermione waving her wand at his head to try stemming the blood.

"Damn it Harry get back here!" Ron shouted smacking his cheeks lightly and quickly.

Harry writhed and arched painfully up off the floor. His body contorted and then he gasped and snapped dead straight like a log.

"He's got Severus" he whispered faintly eyes clearing. Then he sat up abruptly and clambered to his feet.

"Lucius has mum, he's coming here, but they caught Severus and their torturing him for a traitor" He announced loudly to the staff that had gathered around him his eyes meeting Dumbledore's. He had forbidden them to tell Harry until they had Lilly in case their failure made matters worse. Harry gave him a look of mingled anger and betrayal.

Lucius chose that moment to stumble in carrying the now completely dead body of Lilly Potter.

"They caught him" was all he said before he passed out.

Harry paced the hospital wing as his mother was placed in a coffin to revert to her fifteen years dead appearance out of sight. Lucius was propped up healed in a bed talking softly to the adults. He'd point blank refused to leave and Ron and Hermione had backed him up.

"He won't have long if we want him back sane" Lucius sighed

"He's on his third crucio" Harry murmured eyes squinting.

"Diffindo twice, leg broken, fingers broken, blasting curse to foot" he reeled off.

"He will die in two hours, they are having him hung by his wrists now to try damaging his hands further, they want him to die knowing he will never be able to brew again"

Everyone waited for him to finish with baited breath.

"I'm going for him. I won't let someone die in such suffering because they were doing something I couldn't myself" Harry announced firmly

"You can come with me and support me or you can stay here and wait, but I am going and short of killing me very little you do will prevent it, I am more magically strong than even you old man, so no binding me won't help you at all put the wand away" Harry sneered and everyone caught the movement of Dumbledore's wand being replaced in his sleeve sheath.

"Now then I need to know where he is Lucius?"

Lucius looked at him solemnly

"Riddle house beyond the cemetery of your fourth year" he replied steadily.

"Ok then, are you coming or do I need every bit of information you can provide now?" Harry asked steadily ignoring all the adults staring at him in shock.

"I love Severus" Lucius replied as if it were obvious.

"Of course" Harry nodded

"Harry-" Charlie began

"No Charlie I am not acting on a, what was it you said...oh yes 'a need to reassert myself. A need to prove I'm not the abused and broken kid the paper says I am. To show the world that perhaps I'm not their happy, perky boy hero but am still capable of saving them and giving them hope for survival.' I am doing this calmly, I am planning this and I am doing it to rescue someone who has lately been a very good friend to me, if not for the past week as I have been a little removed from reality, but I will not let him die needlessly and I am not being irrational or irresponsible I am giving everyone the chance to help me" Harry interrupted

"I was just going to say I'm coming too" Charlie grinned

"But it is nice you realise those things" He added cheekily.

"We're wasting time, coming, staying whatever, you have five minutes to be in the floo room in the entrance hall, we'll make plans once we have the Riddle place surveyed and know what we're up against" He announced moving swiftly to the hospital wing doors.

"This is the Harry we know and love, he always does best under pressure" Ron grinned following Harry easily with Hermione right behind him. Charlie was helping Lucius get ready quickly.

There was complete silence for a moment.

"I say we back him up, if we don't he won't trust us when he really needs us in the final battle. We all know it's getting close, he's getting stronger every day, we lose him now and he may end up doing something foolish in the future, take the chance he's offering us now, we've ignored him in the past and we've paid for it" McGonagall offered sternly glaring around like someone had disagreed with her already.

"He came to me about the Philosopher's stone and I brushed him off I will not do it again" She asserted pulling her robes around her stiffly

"Besides Severus has been a dear friend and colleague for some years, he does not deserve this death" she informed them before making her way to the doors....

**Hey everyone glad you like it so far :D **

** I'm deciding right now if Harry should defeat Voldy now or just get sev and get out so the story is longer. If he does it now it'll probably be over in another two or three chapters, because then all I have to do is sort him and Charlie out. But I can't decide whether they need some more ups and downs first and some more drama with Voldy to make it better :D So I hope you enjoyed this chapter the decision will be up in the next week I expect :D ENJOY:D**


	11. Chapter 11

**Ok so this is it. Sorry it took a while my grandad got taken into hospital but he's all better now and I'm back to writing :D alreadyhalf way through chapter 12 and I have the idea that will take it through to 13 so I'll update again as soon as I can :D**

CHAPTER 11

Harry walked out and looked at his two 'wing men'. Hermione took his hand and nodded silently and Ron just clapped his shoulder.

"I'll get the cloak" he murmured and took off for the Tower.

"I'll gather the DA" Hermione murmured.

Harry nodded and watched them go. This was like some sort of organised dance they all knew too well too young. They all knew their positions and duties, which was a telling thing when they were a group of sixteen year olds and they were more used to this than the adults in their group.

He went nervously to the entrance hall to wait. He needed some time by himself so he stood at the doors staring out into the evening. The lake sparkled in the distance, the whomping willow creaked and Fang barked. This really was his home and he may be leaving it for the last time. Who knew if this was his final battle? They all seemed to think it wouldn't happen until he was grown and 'capable' like them. What a laugh that was when he already had more experience than most of them together. He took a deep breath and let the evening breeze wash through him. He'd always been rushing before when he'd gone on a mission like this. His grand adventures had been ready, set, and go. But now he was still and waiting for everyone to gather, not fighting to go alone and rush to the rescue. He sighed and then froze when he heard footsteps. He turned slowly. Charlie.

"Hey" He grinned at him and Harry could only swallow and nod once sharply.

"So...we got your mother back" He said stiltedly.

Harry nodded again watching the man he thought he needed to get through this and the man he was starting to tentatively think he may just actually love wander slowly closer. Like he was trying to make it casual and hoping Harry didn't notice with each little pace he was zigzagging himself closer.

"Do you think-"

"We're here Harry, I got the cloak, and Hermione's got the DA at the ready they're all just gathering now. We haven't told them who we're going for though" Ron winced coming up to them breathless.

"Oh ok Good" Harry nodded uncertainly.

He hadn't thought of that. How did they explain to everyone they were rescuing the teacher most of them hated? He bit his lip uncertainly as McGonagall, Sirius and Remus rounded the top of the stairs with some more Order members. Lucius came last looking a little unsteady. Harry watched the people begin gathering and felt his breath catch a little. Maybe it had been better when he'd been rushing off alone. Now he felt a hopelessness that screamed at him 'you're going to get all these people killed!' He was just about to panic when he felt a strong callused hand gripping his own. He looked up and Charlie was smiling at him encouragingly.

"Everyone comes of their own choice and we all are responsible for our own fates" he grinned at him quietly.

"Yeah" Harry nodded and sucked in a breath.

"Ok people we know where we're going, we're going in silent ad we're scouting it out first. This is a matter of great importance. Professor Snape may die before we get him out if we don't do this right and I won't lie to you, he is our Spy, he's the bravest person I have ever met and despite what some of you think of him he doesn't deserve to die tortured by Voldemort. If anyone has a problem with saving Snape then stay here" He looked around and a few people fidgeted.

"Right well this is it people. Look out for each other, don't sacrifice yourself and stick to an adult if you can. We just need to distract them long enough to get him out and get gone." He sucked in a breath and nodded.

"Let's do this, grab an adult, form chains and they'll apparate you to the appropriate points ok, if you get hurt tug on your port keys and you'll arrive back at the infirmary, if you see someone unconscious activate theirs for them, no one gets left behind. Let's go" He nodded and turned to go through the doors.

He felt a little worried that he'd never see Charlie again. He couldn't help the feeling that this may be the last chance he ever got. He could die tonight and he had been acting ridiculously stupid and selfish the last week. Now he was going off to fight the monster that had been haunting his entire life and it may be for the last time. His luck had to run out some time didn't it? So this could be the time he failed and he was just walking out to face it without any goodbyes. A little like he had just hared off without thought.

Charlie grabbed him tightly and spun him around.

"Just in case something happens, this is evil we're dealing with" He muttered and smashed their lips together arms wrapped firmly around him.

Harry was left a little glaze eyed and surprised.

"Oh" He breathed finally

"Um yeah, that's...yeah" He nodded and turned to leave again shaking his head a little.

A few people tittered but were calmed by McGonagall's glare or Ron's fierce stare when someone commented that they would never have guessed either of them was gay.

Then just as they were about to apparate as a group out on the lawns Harry spun around and with a determined look threw his arms around Charlie and kissed him back with everything he had.

"Just in case" he whispered and with a small pop he was gone.

Everyone followed silently this time, Charlie with a happy little grin and Sirius, Remus and Lucius all shaking their heads in fond exasperation.

They all gathered again in muted pops and a few hissed 'ouch my foots' or stumbles upon landing. Harry wobbled slightly and threw a grin at Ron who fell into Hermione. He still couldn't apparate far without problems, he'd been lucky not to splinch himself.

It was dark now. Luckily a three quarter moon so they could see and Remus was still safe. Harry had frozen a moment. He'd managed to apparate himself to the spot he and Voldemort had locked wands last time. In the slightly open space between the graves. Was that a sign? He shrugged it off as being overly superstitious?

They gathered quickly and surveyed the manor on top of the hill hidden behind a few headstones. Harry was leading the planning as he was the one who had brought them all together and the one who knew all the younger people's strengths as their defence tutor unofficially last year. He sent a few of them to run the long way around to the back of the house and more to stay around scouting for trouble. He grouped himself with Hermione and Ron and then calculated and took Lucius leaving Charlie with another group. They would need to separate inside and attack from the two sides of the 'greeting' hall that Voldemort had his followers gathered in. He met Charlie's gaze for a moment and he nodded in understanding. Together they'd distract each other. Harry set disillusionment charms on them all with an encouraging smile and a hug or handshake to them all. Ginny stared at him the longest and then grabbed him close.

"Stay with us Harry, I think Charlie needs you now as much as you need him" she whispered and Harry nodded.

"I'll do my best I love you guys, you're my family" he replied softly giving her an extra squeeze.

Then they were off running ducked down all the way up to the doors. It was simple to get in everyone was still in the greeting hall and the two groups split to take each end of the hall, the servants entrance and the grand guest entrance. They could hear the jeering, cackling and the ragged screams. Harry was glad he'd sent the younger members off to scout and warn them of any new approaches. This wasn't something they should see or hear, it was War and it was harsh and would give most people nightmares. Unfortunately he wasn't that naive or innocent anymore and this was something that barely affected him. His visions relayed this sort of thing all the time and there was very little he could do about that. He waited for his DA coin to heat up twice telling him everyone was in position and nodded to his group, taking off his own disillusionment charm so he could make an entrance while they all snuck in behind him and hopefully got into position to appear surrounding the room and cause as much disruption as possible. Ron kept his cloak on and doubled over with disillusionment charms and muffling silencers. He needed to get as close to Snape as he could. He was going to get him out with Lucius if Lucius could get there. He'd take the cloak off and throw it over him and still be disillusioned hopefully so they could both in the chaos their arrival would cause escape. As soon as they were out Fred and George's fireworks were going to go off to both cause added chaos and give them a signal to flee. Harry took a deep breath and nodded once sharply to everyone and shoved the doors open with a crash.

"Hello Tom" he said brightly like this sort of thing was completely normal.

"Potter!" The snake faced monster hissed back.

"You've finally deigned to grace us with your presence?" He hissed casually flicking another torture curse at Snape who writhed in the centre of the half circle formed by his followers, around his throne like chair where he sat on a raised dais. The crowd parted for Harry to get through and he walked in so he was just beside Snape lying on the floor. He felt Ron at his back tap his shoulder lightly and ghost away to kneel readily at Snape's side. He watched carefully out of the corner of his eye for Snape's movement. The man was brilliant of course expertly hiding his shock for a ragged gasp of pain.

"Yes, I suppose you could say I have" Harry returned slowly.

"Nice place you have here, very...gothic, rather moody and dark though, doesn't it get a little depressing living here?" he asked trying to gain everyone's attention so any of his group's movements would be discarded.

"What finally brought you to us Harrrrrry?" he purred sibilantly Nagini making an appearance to coil up his seat and wrap around his shoulders.

"Oh just...came to get my mother back" He said distractedly watching the glint of a reviving potion slip into Snape's hand.

"I would have expected your gratitude before now Harry potter, I took care of your relatives for you and you didn't so much as offer appreciation" The snake eyed man hissed bring Harry's attention right back to him.

He felt his coin start pulsing in his pocket as everyone sent their messages that they were in place and ready.

"Oh you know, murdering my only living family, not something I'd ever be grateful for is it?" he asked lightly as he could.

"Muggle fools! Abusive and worthless, I would have thought the treatment you suffered at their hands would bring you around to my views?" Voldemort regarded him appraisingly.

"They were evil, true evil, muggles who fear magic just because they cannot do it themselves. That is what our world should expect if muggle borns ever gain enough power to take over! They will try to merge our worlds, dirty wizardry by announcing it to all those filthy muggle people who would abuse our powers and treat us as you were treated if we do not exterminate them from our world!" He preached a little manically.

Harry cocked his head thoughtfully.

"You've been doing all this to try and win me over?" he asked perplexedly.

"I told you Harry Potter, we could be great together you and I. Together we would be unstoppable, the world would be ours. There is no Good and Evil only Power and those too weak to seek it! Join me and we can rule, and live forever!" he looked rather like a zealot preaching his bible lessons, eyes gleaming and a faint crackle of his power zinged through the room. Brushed up against Harry and let him know this man, this monster was nearly as Powerful as Dumbledore, only in a completely different way, this power reeked of darkness and felt twisted and rotted. He scrunched up his nose against it.

"I don't think so Tom. You dug up my Mother! That is not exactly encouraging me to become your partner in crime as it were" he said slowly.

"I was showing you Potter don't you see? I can bring her to life! Just like I promised you the first time we met again. You can have your parents back! You refused me, called me a liar. But I showed you I can do it! Together we can do it and together we will take over!" He grinned a little too frenziedly and Harry took a step back.

"Merlin have you really gone that mad?" he asked before he could stop himself.

The grin dropped away so fast it was hard to realise it had been there. Now he was red glowing eyed and furious. He snapped his wand up and aimed it at Harry.

"Now!" Harry shouted and all his backup appeared shooting spells into the mass of black cloaks. Harry dived away from the bright purple beam shooting from Voldemort's wand and it struck a death eater behind him who howled and crumpled to the floor blood spurting from a very deep groove in his thigh.

Ron and Snape were gone, or at least he couldn't see them and the space they'd been occupying was empty as he fell through it as he dived.

Now it was exactly like every other time he'd been in this sort of situation. Everything was too fast to focus on. People were screaming, shouting, cursing, diving, running, ducking and diving and no one could keep track of events if their lives depended on it. But for him time seemed to slow and a calm dropped down over his eyes like a mask. He moved in practised ease. Dodging and casting with deadly accuracy as he worked his way back to Voldemort who was firing off with abandon not even trying to miss his own followers. He caught sight of Ginny and Luna back to back duelling fiercely with a couple of death eaters who looked to be regretting the decision to take on the youngest and most easy looking targets in the room. There was a reason Luna was the only person out of the Ministry last year with only a few scratches on her and Ginny held all six brothers in her control. He grinned momentarily and was glad he had such good friends that he knew he could rely on to keep each other safe. Then he was off again flying past McGonagall and Sprout who were doing some serious damage to a whole slew of cloaked enemies together like they were playing some sick game of target practise. He was finally in front of Voldemort again and the whole world faded away to nothing. Red eyes met green and the world around them ceased to matter to both of them. Harry nodded as a small evil smirk graced snake features. Nagini had already fled somewhere. He knew a few people had promised slashing hexes to the great reptile should they come across her so he didn't worry too much about that surprise attack.

"Tom" He nodded and raised his wand in time honoured tradition.

"Potter" He hissed and then as one they said their curses.

Harry tried a disarming hex, Voldemort avada Kedavra.

Harry narrowed his eyes.

"So much for wanting to be friends" he huffed dodging quickly and shooting a bludgeoning hex.

"If you will not join me then you are a threat and threats are dealt with" He hissed back.

"Whatever" Harry gasped getting zapped from behind with something, reminding him that a lot of mental followers backed him up.

He shot his strongest blasting hex followed by two stunners and a slashing hex. The stunners were swallowed by his shield. The slashing hex caused him to his as a long cut opened up along his chest and he got buffeted sideways. Harry got tripped onto his knees by the returning blast. But he had a slight reprieve. Then Voldemort let out a howl of fury and came at him full force then. Casting Crucio over and over again. Harry created a metal shield from a random shoe someone had lost as he knew only physical objects would repel the unforgivable curses as Dumbledore had done for him with the statue at the ministry. The fight was now teetering off, the signal, a room of fireworks began and Harry heaved a sigh of relief, he knew most of them would be using their emergency portkey exits now to get out. He also knew there was no way he was finishing the war tonight. Peace would have to wait until he was ready and planned this a little better, perhaps he needed more training. Snape was out and safe so everyone had to leave now. Voldemort started casting every curse he could think of raining them down on him like a man possessed. He was getting a little shaky. He got to his feet still hidden behind his shield and then with one last deep breath he dropped it and erected the strongest magical shield he knew before he let out one final barrage of hexes and curses some of which he'd only learnt recently from his battle magic research books.

He got in quite a few good hits. But also got hit a few times as stronger curses just got past his shields, his side burned with something and his ankle felt weakened, he knew he was running on adrenaline now so when he calmed down it would be pretty bad but for now thank Merlin for adrenaline fuelled numbness was all he could pray as he tried to fight back with everything he had. He saw Voldemort flinch as one spell hit him wriggling through his own shield easily to hit him almost full force. Then when the shout went up that most of them had gotten away and only the older fighters were left he growled out an ancient charm he'd read and never tried that cast a fire spell. It lashed out of his wand whipping up a whole blaze as it travelled and wrapped around Voldemort's shield squeezing it and licking at his skin like a snake. Then with one last pulse of power down that line he tugged on his personal escape portkey that they all had and disappeared from the room as all hell broke loose when Voldemort screamed his agony.

He appeared in the Infirmary to find all the beds taken and Pomfrey pretty much rushed off her feet with another two uniformed healers from St Mungo's joining her briskly into the fray. He wobbled on his dodgy ankle and straightened the moment Dumbledore looked his way. The Headmaster had stayed at the school. He hadn't come with them. On one level harry knew someone had to stay to look after the rest of the school. But seeing the chaos and pain all around him now he had the thought that if Dumbledore had come with him none of the others would have needed to and this wouldn't be necessary. But he didn't have time for that now. He hadn't seen anything of the battle and hadn't known this many people had been hurt. He rushed over to the beds where Hermione was propped up having paste spread on her cheek and Neville was having his ankle strapped and a potion poured down his throat as he lay unconscious. Ron was in the seat between them looking relatively unharmed and Ginny was in another chair her leg propped up on a pouffee swollen to twice its usual size and a thick unctuous purple salve all over it. Luna had her arm in a sling as a long slash down her leg which was seeping blood was cleaned tenderly by Colin Creevey who was unharmed as he'd been outside as lookout. Harry waved at them hazily and limped off to survey other damage. Severus was in a bed unconscious with Pomfrey now fussing over him with a hovering tray full of potions and creams. Harry passed on by that bed as Lucius was in a seat beside him holding his hand firmly. Charlie was surrounded by red heads. Mrs Weasley, Mr Weasley and Bill were with him. Fleur his wife was actually helping the medi-witches now. Fred and George were with Lee Jordan and Seamus and Dean all in beds having injuries seen to next to them and then there were a few teachers sat in chairs or on beds having their injuries tended to or even helping each other. Flitwick was using his charms expertise to heal them happily. He hadn't realised this many people had come. It looked like only two people Sirius and Remus had been hurt too badly. Remus was being treated for silver poisoning, no guesses how that happened. He was rather deathly looking and Sirius had a crushed hand, also courtesy of Wormtail. He clearly was suffering after effects of Cruciatus too and Harry felt a chill run through him. He had totally underestimated the damage that could happen to his family if those two men were hurt. He'd been taking them both for granted in all his drama lately and getting closer to Charlie. He had thought after almost losing Sirius last year he would never let him go again. He hadn't even spoken to either of them properly about his mother's appearance or going tonight, he'd practically ignored them both and they'd still backed him up and supported him. He felt a wash of love and affection for them both and came up beside them warily avoiding the drip bag attached to Remus pouring potions into his arm, he'd never seen a needle used in magical healing before, but he supposed they had to drip feed a prolonged dose of anti-poison to an unconscious werewolf. He dropped into the chair between their beds and smiled wearily at Sirius.

"Hey kiddo" he croaked tiredly

"Hey Padfoot" he whispered.

"Moony ok?" He asked softly sending a worried look at his other Godfather as he thought of him.

"He'll be fine" Sirius grinned half heartedly his own grey gaze clouded with both pain and worry.

"Did you get him at last?" Harry asked equally soft.

He'd long ago realised that perhaps justice and law wasn't always the best way to go. If he hadn't let Wormtail live third year, fourth year wouldn't have happened and Voldemort wouldn't have been back so soon, he didn't kid himself he would never have come back he knew that was a lie, but he would have taken longer.

"Yeah we got him. Tonks and Shacklebolt took him into the ministry" Sirius smiled warily.

"Alive?" Harry arched a brow.

"Yeah, a little battered but alive, I don't reckon my best friends would have wanted me to become a murderer for him" he grinned turning third year back on him.

Harry did his best to smile in return but it just made his heart hurt. He would be a murderer by the time this was all over. That naiveté back then was long gone. He was going to kill or be killed and his parents would probably be ashamed of him for killing a man. He frowned then, he had to do this and he knew it. This was different to ganging up on your childhood friend when he was defenceless and killing him in revenge. This was for the peace of the world. He knew this, and he'd come to terms with it a long time ago.

He stood to go check back in with his friends and maybe see if Severus was ok now things seemed to be quieting down. He waved his goodbye to Sirius and turned towards the other side of the ward. He wavered on his feet and fell to his knees. Damn he'd totally forgotten he was hit a few times. Adrenaline was a bitch when it ran out for sure. He thought hazily as the world greyed out and then faded away completely too startled cries of his name.

Harry came too in a bed staring at the white ceiling he knew all too well. He sighed and rubbed his face tiredly. His glasses were slipped on his face silently and the world came back into focus. Sat around his bed were Charlie, now holding his hand and smiling softly, Sirius, in a chair looking as if he'd collapsed half way and they'd propped him up there because he refused to leave, which was possible after all as he still looked rather ill himself. Ron and Hermione squeezed into one seat both looking completely healed now. Then Lucius hovering in the background where he could see him standing next to Severus' bed where the man was now awake and propped up in his own hospital bed much like Harry. They were bed mates he supposed idly with a little hysterical laugh internally.

"Hey" he croaked

Hermione sobbed and then leapt out of her seat at him and tried to hug the life out of him.

"Oh Harry you scared us! We didn't even know you were hurt, how we could not think you'd get hurt when we all saw you attack Voldemort himself I'll never know!" She cried a little hysterically herself.

"I have a high pain tolerance" Harry attempted to joke feebly.

"Do you know just how bad it was? Madam Pomfrey has spent the last five hours fixing you up Harry!" She sobbed.

"You had a broken ankle, a fractured rib, three cracked ribs, severe concussion, affected nerves from Cruciatus and you had depleted you magic down so much you were practically squib level" Charlie informed him gently.

"Oh wow" Harry sighed

"Yeah wow" Charlie grinned ironically.

"Lucky for you it appears you've done a little more permanent damage to 'him', our spies inform us he's locked himself up with his inner circle and they all appear to be rather frantically trying to get healers potions and anything else that will help" He murmured

"We still have spies?" he asked

"Oh yes, not in the inner circle like Severus and Lucius but yes, we have a few lower ranking spies" Charlie nodded smiling a little.

"Oh good" Harry sighed.

"Yes well you may just get a small reprieve from that end for now, as it looks as though you at least managed to get in some damaging shots while you were busy getting smashed up" Charlie drawled eyebrow raised.

"Oh Harry you were so brave, you distracted the person doing the most damage, sending the most harmful curses. We all got out alive because he was so distracted, you did brilliantly to survive that long, I'm so proud of you, we even recued Severus from certain death and he's already on his way to good health too. I'm so glad everyone is going to be ok, I thought for sure you'd end up dead, that's why I kissed you goodbye so sweetly. I'm glad it wasn't our last chance" Harry drawled getting more sarcastic as he continued until he was practically pouting and scowling at them all.

Charlie grinned fondly and leant over brushing a kiss first to Harry's scar, then to his cheeks, then to his nose and finally a longer, firmer kiss to his lips.

"I'm very, extremely ecstatically happy you did all of that and survived. I can't wait to get you some where private so I can show you just how relieved I really am" He murmured dropping one last kiss onto his lips before sitting back.

Everyone was watching them with amusement. Harry huffed indignantly but a small pleased smile was fighting his lips and he ended up grinning sappily much to everyone's delight.

**Review replies**

**No Vernon didn't rape him, he just meant the pictures weren't too bad. They didn't show how close to death harry was at some points. Yeah he looked abused but it didn't show he was practically beaten to death, just a few bruises and working him like a house elf.**

**And, no Charlie isn't all knowing or anything he was just saying Draco won't be starting any trouble with you please don't with him. That's all he was trying to do Lucius a favour :D**

**No one questions Dumbledore because their used to trusting him as their leader. The War is getting heavy now, they can expect things to happen. They need a strong leader and that's what Dumbledore is. Quirrel was possessed first year, the diary second year, Moody was a fake in fourth year, Umbridge was using a blood quill fifth year, their used to the school being a target. No one has questioned Dumbledore yet they're not about to start now. Dumbledore isn't a bad person he's just over used to people relying on him and has gotten used to being right and incharge. **

**Hope y'all enjoy :D**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey heres the next chapter. Having some issues atm posting though. Does anyone know why my upload manager is refusing to let me post any more docs to add the next chapter. It says I need to convert my other stuff first because I have 15 on there...I don't know what I'm doing!!! its driving me crazy because I have written upto chap14 and I had to delete one of my one shots to post this chapter....help would be kissable right now :D**

CHAPTER 12

Harry was out of the infirmary two days later and Severus just another day after that. He needed a cane t walk with for a further few weeks but he was managing just fine much to Harry's relief. Their little meetings back in Charlie's room continued as if the week of Harry's mild panic and avoidance had never happened. Harry watched as his mother's coffin along with his father's retrieved from Godric's Hollow was reburied safely in the small cemetery warded and secure in the Burrow's lands. Charlie had taken him to his parent's home with Ron, Ginny and Hermione for the weekend and they had a small tea in honour of the occasion, much like a wake after a real funeral as Harry had been too young to lay his parents to rest last time. Charlie was very supportive and had even offered to add extra protections around his family's graveyard to make sure they were left alone. Harry appreciated it and he was sure to thank Mr and Mrs Weasley especially for allowing them to be placed there.

His relationship with Charlie was coming along nicely too. They'd kissed more often and more openly. They'd delighted Molly when they visited and were so openly affectionate. Charlie never pushed for more and he always seemed to sense when he needed to calm things back down and just held Harry in his arms snuggling them up together comfortably. The peace Harry found in those arms was so brilliant and calming he never wanted it to end. He felt like as long as Charlie was holding him he never had to worry about anything ever again. Charlie was sweet and gentle and caring and everything he'd never had in his life. School continued onwards and Harry was back to working hard, training toughly and pushing himself to his limits. But whenever he needed the break from that he went to Charlie and he got those warm arms, solid chest and welcoming kisses. Charlie never seemed to mind. He was always greeted with a smile and a soft murmur followed by a gentle kiss, which he could either decide needed to be deeper and hotter or just so and back off and just be held depending on why he'd come around.

Severus and Lucius both dropped by at least one evening a week. Lucius had decided that it was in Harry's own benefit if he spent those times occupied learning better tactics, which to be fair weren't too bad considering they often meant long drawn out chess games where he'd explain the moves and the tactic and logic behind different moves so harry could learn to plan and manoeuvre. He'd also mix in some politics or behavioural tips for dealing with different rankings in wizarding society. He was Harry supposed trying to train Harry to his full potential. If Harry ever chose to go into politics his name and power would be unbeatable combined with a finely honed mind and quick intelligence he seemed to be trying to cultivate in Harry all the time. Severus would use that time to talk to Charlie about potions or the reserve. Harry wouldn't admit it but every time Charlie got that lost dreamy look on his face talking about Romania and his precious Dragons he loved so much his heart would clench and his chest would squeeze a little. He'd catch his breath and wait it out. Trying to focus on Lucius or his chess pieces random shouted advice. Other than that his life seemed pretty normal. Even death eater activity was down and the wizarding world seemed to be holding its breath. Like they expected this to be because something huge and terrible was about to happen.

But Christmas was approaching and nothing was going to get Harry down. He had family and a love this Christmas. He was spending it at Hogwarts but the Weasley's were coming to stay. The Order had decided seemingly overruling Dumbledore for once that Grimmauld was miserable and none of them wanted to stay there over the festive season so they were temporarily using the vacated school as HQ. Most students got sent home because parents wanted their children around in times of War, who knew if this was going to be their last Christmas all together? It was with that thought in mind that Harry sort of sprinted at Christmas head long with all the enthusiasm he could muster. In fact Hermione yelled at him that he'd lost his marbles when he strung streams of baubles that he'd learnt to produce from the end of his wand all up and down the moving staircase. Even McGonagall and shaken her head at him when she'd come across the flashing red and green balls lining the staircases. Dumbledore always in a jolly mood this time of year even thought Harry may have been a bit over enthusiastic when he charmed all the iron soldier statues lining the corridors to sing Christmas carols every time someone passed them. A week before Christmas he decided the great hall needed a little more festive cheer. The remaining students had soon learned to flee when he came by with tinsel trimmed robes humming merrily. So he had the place to himself in no time. He attacked the Christmas trees first. They only had streams of tinsel and baubles on them to begin with. By the time he was done they had real Christmas fairies fluttering in their branches, just like at the Yule ball he thought happily. Glowing golden orbs that swirled different colours depending on the lighting of the room and a huge brilliantly dazzling star atop them all. He didn't stop there though, he hung steamers from all of the eaves and blasted red and green flashing glitter at all the curtains and drapery. He turned the house tables into one great table in the middle of the hall with enough places for everyone and clothed it with gold tree printed cream table cloths. Then he sent mistletoe hovering mobile all over the place and lit the crackling logs with never out magical fire in the great fireplace. He was very pleased with his work and when everyone came in for dinner that evening they all blinked in astonishment.

"Mr Potter" McGonagall sighed in exasperation

"Where on earth did you learn all these spells?" Hermione broke in shooting her an apologetic look but still turning to Harry with that gleam in her eye that meant he'd studied more than her and she wasn't having it no way.

"In the 'Christmas guide to wizarding Yuletide' of course" he beamed waggling the book at her.

He grinned when it was promptly if not rudely snatched from his grasp and confiscated by Hermione muttering about fairies and mistletoe.

"It looks wonderful my boy" Dumbledore beamed.

Harry watched in amusement as his floating mistletoe passed over two third years that promptly turned scarlet and jumped away. Then one hovered over Mrs Weasley and Mr Weasley smiled at her sweetly and pecked her on the nose.

When they settled down to eat harry was next to Charlie and a seventh year Hufflepuff he knew vaguely from somewhere but couldn't remember her name.

She grinned at him waggling a Christmas napkin printed with little angels and stars.

"Very cute" She giggled

"Thanks" he blushed a little only just realising perhaps he had gone over the top just slightly.

Hogwarts may feel like his home but it wasn't and he really shouldn't have gone this mad with his festive spirit here. If they had gone to Grimmauld he could have possibly gotten away with it, but this was still a school and people who were not his family were here.

"How come you didn't go home?" he asked as his warm soup popped up in front of him.

"My parents died in the attack on Barton wizarding shopping village two months ago" she murmured quietly.

"Oh" He breathed flicking a quick look around. No one was listening they were all laughing and joking together enjoying the Christmas spirit.

"I'm sorry, must be hard" he asked gently.

"Sometimes, but all the stuff you've done, making it seem so cheerful, like there isn't so much bad stuff surrounding us just outside, like we can still enjoy these things and be happy, it helps" She smiled at him softly

"Thanks just thought you know, we never know when we'll be together again like this do we? Better to make happy memories now than to live for the future when we might be able to have them in peace. Who knows who'll miss out on that perfect Christmas somewhere in the future? Plenty of people are not going to make it and why spend the last chance you may get just waiting for the better time to celebrate?" He asked

"Exactly, my last birthday they had a huge party for me with just us and my friends, nothing spared because I was tuning seventeen and no matter what else was going on I wouldn't get another seventeenth coming of age when the war was over and we could do it in style" She grinned brightening a little.

"Merry Christmas then" Harry grinned and she tilted her pumpkin juice in lofty salute.

"Merry Christmas Harry" she laughed

"I'm Zara by the way" she added amusedly when he just nodded and drank deeply.

"Mistletoe!" The girl next to Zara chimed pointing at it floating above their heads.

Harry shot Charlie a sideways glance but he smirked dryly at him.

Zara grinned and waggled her brows

"Make some memories right? Well Kissing 'The Harry Potter' under mistletoe is definitely one to tell the grandkids" she joked.

Harry shrugged easily.

"Then kisses all round I say" He laughed and leant over to plant a soft kiss on her cheek.

She giggled and grabbed his face and planted one firmly on his lips. Harry blinked a little then grinned.

"One to tell the grandkids! Salute" he beamed and raising his own goblet

Everyone laughed and the meal continued in peace.

Harry followed Charlie back to his rooms idly daydreaming and not really paying attention. So he was shocked into a squeak of fright when the door shut behind them and Charlie whirled on him and pinned him to the door with a growl.

"Kiss other women in front of me will you Mr Potter you dirty little tease?" He grinned and pinned his arms above his head to thoroughly ravage his lips and mouth hungrily.

"Mph, If I'd know it would get this reaction I'd have done it ages ago" harry grinned looking a little dazed and debauched, with his puffed up lips and ragged breathing.

Charlie ground his hips closer and slid his thigh in between Harry's legs. Harry gasped as it brushed against him and looked at Charlie with startled lust. Charlie just grinned cheekily and kissed him once more letting Harry cling to him as he backed them up to the sofa. Then he fell backwards dragging Harry with him so he was lying on top of him. They kissed a while longer and Harry moved himself so they were lying chest to chest, rubbing against each other quite intimately. But before it got to mindlessly carried away Charlie gently adjusted him again and they were curled up together again. Harry's head dropping to rest on his shoulder and soon the warm lulling breathing of them both had them dropping off to sleep holding each other and feeling comfortable in a way they had only ever been with each other.

Harry didn't think life could get any better as Christmas day approached. His friends were all happy, his family was gloriously happy. He'd walked in on Sirius and Remus doing things he only fantasised he'd do one day with Charlie. Then he came across Ron and Hermione both rather suggestively straightening their clothes and he had to hide a snicker when Ron went scarlet and stammered hopelessly until Hermione whacked him across the stomach hard enough to make him oomph. Lucius and Severus of course had been split up for the festive season. That made Severus a little testy, but he did start playing Chess with Harry instead of Lucius who was at Malfoy Manor with Draco and Narcissa. The spirit he'd so joyously cast about the castle did seem to have pervaded though as everyone was more emotional. More aware that they were making the most of this peaceful time because it could be their last together like this as family. Fred and George didn't even get in trouble when they snuck off with Harry and booby trapped a few doorways and stairways, so that when the victim went past a certain point the charms took effect and that person would end up dressed either like a muggle Santa's elf complete with little pointed boots and bauble tipped hat or a Christmas fairy, complete with fluttering wings and tiara. They'd spent many meals giggling over someone's misfortune. When Dumbledore turned up sporting a Santa suit to compliment his long beard and extra padding to make him seem like the real thing everyone had burst out laughing. Harry had refused point blank to tell anyone how he had trapped the Headmaster's office. Even the twins had admitted they didn't know, that they'd just helped him design the trap and he'd taken it alone.

Charlie was much amused when he ended up in a pair of green felt shorts and striped leggings with a little green vest and a pointed shoes and hat. He'd walked into his quarters where Harry just happened to be doing last minute wrapping hands on hips and drawled.

"Well Mr Potter I'd never thought of you as a kinky little boy but now I know better"

Harry had looked up and burst out laughing.

"Oh Charlie you look!" He sputtered waving his arms and managing to throw wrapping ribbons and glittery bows all over the place as he upturned the box of supplies.

"Oops" he grinned

Charlie narrowed his eyes and prowled forwards leaning over Harry and pinning him between his arms menacingly.

"I don't know how we could possibly punish you for this, have any ideas?" he purred

Harry shivered slightly and gazed up eyes darkening with lust.

"I'm sure we can come up with a suitable punishment" He whispered back licking his lips suggestively.

It had taken him a while to get used to this flirting thing but now he'd gotten the hang of it and noted Charlie's weaknesses with glee to use whenever he needed to.

"I think I have just the thing" Charlie growled and dropped a kiss to his forehead and stepped away.

Harry sighed slightly in disappointment as Charlie moved across the room.

"Come on harry" He purred seductively

Harry's head shot up and watched with wide eyes and Charlie went into his bedroom. He'd never been in there. He gulped but scrambled to his feet anyway. He tripped slightly in eagerness and stumbled through to find Charlie sitting on his bed stripping off the elf outfit. His eyes went huge in his face and he blushed scarlet. But still he took in the well defined muscles playing along Charlie's arms and chest. Working with dragons was hard work and you need to be very strong he knew that, but this evidence of that was so delicious he licked his lips nervously. Charlie was down to his boxers before he looked up. He smiled affectionately at Harry's lustful but tentative gaze and his flushed face. He was such an interesting mix of shyness, innocence and teenage hormones and lust.

"Don't worry, I'm not about to get naked and ravage you" he smiled even more when his words made Harry sigh in relief but his eyes dim from lustful disappointment.

He wondered if Harry even realised he was relieved or that he wanted it so much and was just afraid of it. But he shook his head as those sparkling emerald eyes met his shyly.

"Come on over, I won't bite promise" he teased and gnashed his teeth as Harry moved to comply.

Harry shot him a grin and the tension was dissipated completely.

"I thought we could try a massage today, I have some oils and I saw you wincing earlier, I thought perhaps that Quidditch game you had with my younger siblings earlier might have made you a little tense" he offered smoothing a fresh sheet over the bed and pulling out his box of therapy oils.

Harry looked startled a moment then nodded.

"I pulled a muscle in my back and hamstring when I was bit enthusiastic with my Feint" He muttered

"Come on then strip down and get on the bed" Charlie grinned.

He delighted in watching the soft pink fuse all the way up his neck and cheeks before he nodded hastily and stepped closer. Then he got quite a treat. Whether Harry knew it or not as he methodically undid his shirt buttons and slowly revealed his naked torso it was sweet pleasurable torture. His smooth golden skin being revealed button by button. Then he was shrugging it off and his lean muscles were rippling with the movement. He watched greedily and he folded it and put on the chair before sliding out of his jeans and putting them on top. Then he turned in just his little white boxers hands clasped in front of him and looked a little nervous. Charlie met his gaze and smiled. Gestured for him to lie across the bed face down and then straddled his hips.

Harry had to stifle a moan. Charlie's callused palms began to ease up and down his back drifting the scent of sandalwood and mint over to him. Every time he moved he pressed slightly differently, both on his back with those strong talented hands and along his groin pressed firmly between those firm thighs so snugly. He was in two minds whether this was pleasure or torture. Then Charlie's warm breathe on his neck and his hands dipping just below the waistband of his boxers to rub languorously across his butt cheeks answered for him as he let out an inescapable moan. He groaned slightly more when Charlie weighed him down with his thighs by lifting himself up onto his legs to smooth his hands all the way up and down his spine. He was panting by the time Charlie had moved on skimming down over his shorts to his thighs to work on his hamstring for him. Those gliding kneading hands explored him skilfully and he turned to a pile of jelly full of sexually frustrated tension by the time it was over. Ever muscle in his body was relaxed except for one and it gave him no amount of embarrassment when Charlie gently turned him over to work on his thighs from the front. He felt himself flushing slowly a burning in his cheeks and spreading down his chest when those blue blazing eyes trailed up his legs to the very clear tent in his shorts. He averted his eyes and tried to sit up to move but Charlie pushed him back and crashed their lips together.

"It's nothing to be embarrassed about, if you'd care to notice I have my own mutual problem" he whispered and thrust their groins together as he spoke.

Harry gasped and then instinctively wrapped his legs around Charlie's waist and rocked his hips so they brushed together again. Charlie moaned this time his breath going a little more ragged.

"I promised slow Harry" he groaned petting Harry's leg to try and get him to release.

"We don't have to do anything different to this to get there do we, I know I don't need much more" he whispered flushing slightly as he realised what he'd said but rocking his hips again determined.

Charlie was treating him with kid gloves, always so careful not to push the boundaries they'd set, the way they were going he'd still be a virgin when he was thirty.

Charlie groaned and hissed in pleasure rocking his own hips and jamming them together tightly so he could feel chest to chest groin to groin and then mouth to mouth as he thoroughly ravaged his young love's mouth.

It was their first sexual experience together and Harry appreciated that Charlie hadn't gotten so caught up in the lust haze he'd just taken advantage of him being so relaxed and needy. They both had needed and wanted this next step towards total intimacy but for now it was enough and they were both sated.

Christmas morning Harry woke up curled up in Charlie's bed. They had fallen asleep together whispering about what they hoped for the future and where they wanted to be in a few Christmases time. How the world could be so much more peaceful and brighter and they could consider starting a family. So when he woke up to Ron hammering on his brother's portrait like a demented loon he groaned and added that to his list of expectations. Ron would never change, not even when they were old and grey, he'd still be up first and heading to the gift stash. Which this year had been moved to the great hall under the trees. Dumbledore had wanted everyone to be together, and everyone else had enthusiastically agreed. That was what this Christmas was all about after all.

When Harry was finally dragged still tousle haired and half asleep into the hall in his cotton sleep pants and one of Charlie's t shirts that had a baby dragon on it he blushed profusely. He'd forgotten the whole Weasley clan would be there. Lucky for him Charlie rolled up after him trying to put his arm through one of his shirts stubbornly mumbling to him about it getting shrunk in the wash. Sirius burst out laughing and Remus smiled at the fondly as they righted themselves hastily.

"Ron's fault for being a big baby" Harry groused rubbing his face and hair tiredly and slumping over his breakfast.

Zara plopped down beside him and smiled at him daintily eating her own cereal.

"You look cute like that, all sleepy and grumpy" she chirped positively brightly for Harry who was never a complete morning person, especially not as early as half six.

"Why am I up just after the sun again?" he yawned

"Because it's Christmas stupid, come on eat, eat we can't open gifts until everyone is done" Ron yipped trying to chivvy him along.

Harry gave him a long sleepy glare and slowly reached for the toast stack.

A few of the adults snickered and Hermione actually giggled.

"Why are you never as excited about Christmas as you should be?" Ron demanded huffily

"Gahnnhghph!" Harry mumbled yawning and waving his arm at the tree.

"I can open my presents without you if it means I'll leave you in peace?" Ron asked brightly.

Harry nodded mutely and Hermione rolled her eyes.

"I knew you to had your own ode language" She sniffed

"Uh? That was perfectly intelligible Hermione" Harry replied grabbing his juice before it was all gone.

"Of course it was" she snorted and started up a conversation with Ginny.

"Present time!" a little first year yelped delightedly and Harry hid a snicker as Ron was beaten to the tree.

Finally they all gathered around the tree as the meal vanished and comfy sofas and chairs replaced the big round table so they could sit as a great big group to open them. Even the students who had no family present and the Order members who had stopped by. Harry found himself dragged into a seat between Remus and Sirius promptly and yelped in shock when they grabbed the back of his top to pull him down. Charlie just grinned at him and settled on the floor near his feet with some of the students and his siblings. Severus picked a chair next to their sofa as with Lucius and Draco not present he was only really close to Harry and Charlie now. Sure the Order knew he was a spy and liked him in an acquaintance sort of way but really he had no firm friends or family bar them and Dumbledore.

Ron literally pounced on him when he opened his gift. Harry had a lap full of heavy Weasley beaming from ear to ear and thanking him profusely.

"Gotcha Ron, you're welcome" he wheezed as his much smaller frame was crushed almost painfully.

Sirius getting the message pried Ron off by the simple expedient of booting him to the floor with a firm shove.

Ron clutched the perfect limited addition chess set made with famous Quidditch players instead of normal pieces. Harry had thought it the perfect blend of both his passions and even though it was expensive he got it to say thanks to his brother figure for all he'd done for him.

Next he had Hermione trying to squeeze the life out of his lungs when she opened her perfectly preserved first edition to some rather rare encyclopaedia of spells. He just kissed her cheek softly and she nodded meeting his eyes in understanding. He'd bought Ginny some Quidditch equipment like gloves and a cleaning kit for her broom. The twins got his latest advanced mischief aids all completed and packaged up with full instructions on how to make them. He also gave them in secret the marauders handbook that he'd found in his vault, it was a copy as he kept the original for sentimental value, but it still detailed quite a lot of their own made spells and mischief aids. Needless to say they were speechless with awe and Sirius got a little misty eyed when he caught sight of it when they cloistered themselves together to explore it. He was shocked when Sirius turned to him with a serious expression and Remus matched him. An air of foreboding took over the whole room. Everyone was watching them expectantly. Then Sirius whipped out a fat wallet and handed it to him with a cheeky grin. He opened it cautiously held away from his body in case it exploded. Remus gave him an affronted look but grinned and ruffled his hair when he pointed out he'd let Sirius handle it.

"Unlimited shopping trip paid directly out of the Black/ Lupin trust for their Godson Harry" He read off an imposing cream and gold card.

"You really need someone to look after your wardrobe Cub, I mean sheesh!" Sirius exclaimed, you're wearing a whale's hand me downs!" He declared snootily.

"We thought it ma b nice if you had some clothes that you'd picked yourself that actually fit. You're our responsibility now, no matter what the Ministry says about your guardianship, we're you're god dads and we'll take care of you" Remus added more gently.

Harry bit his lip and looked between them hesitantly. Then he sobbed and threw his arms around them both and squeezed.

Everyone smiled fondly and the gift giving continued. He got a potions manual from Severus with some pretty nifty potions in it. Apparently he'd caught on to the fact that Harry was an instinctive brewer and he helped the twins create mayhem. Harry gave him a soft grateful smile and offered his own gift a collection of Basilisk venom that would cost thousands on the market that was conveniently locked and preserved in the Chamber of secrets where only Harry could go. From Lucius, though it had Draco's name on it too he had a box set of political history books and a set of fancy dress robes suitable for high society functions. He rolled his eyes affectionately and giggled at the thought he'd sent them a huge box of chocolate truffles from a famous Belgium wizarding company that were the sort of polite pureblood token of respect. Then a crate with a bottle of the French's best wine for their infamous Malfoy cellar. Not one function at their Manor ever went without the best selections of wine money could buy.

He was nervous about exchanging gifts with Charlie and left it for last. He watched him give his mother a pretty dragon coal that glowed red hot with flames if he was ever in danger and soothed and comforted on a chain around her neck when he was fine. It glinted sparkling ruby in the light at the moment and seemed to be letting of happy little pulses of contentment. He worked up his courage and nudged him with his foot softly. Crystal clear sapphire eyes turned up to him with a soft loving light and he felt his breath catch a moment, then he stuck out the parcel quickly before he got lost in that gaze and spent hours just staring.

Charlie grinned and handed him a box in return and he gestured he'd watch Charlie first, he was too nervous to wait. Charlie opened the ribbons and lifted the lid and gasped meeting Harry's eyes with a wet sparkle in his eyes. His gasp had caught everyone's attention again and they watched as he carefully lifted a chain out of the box. Then Remus and Sirius sucked in breaths simultaneously. The soft glowing emerald and ruby encrusted sword pendant was a Potter family heirloom. It was the Potter Heir pendant given to their loved ones for generations. It had many ancient enchantments, one was a protection against minor illness, a ward against minor injury like cuts and bruises and a locator, if Charlie put it on Harry would always be able to find him and he'd always know if Charlie was dying so he could come save him. The only problem was Charlie would have to be gravely injured before that would work. These things did have their limits after all. Lilly Potter had been the last to wear it after James had proposed to her. Charlie blinked as Sirius informed them all of this with bated breath. Harry nodded sadly.

"It was wrapped up in my blankets with me when I got sent to the Dursley's. Petunia could never remove it from me, mum put it on me when she knew dad was...dead and she whispered 'Keep safe my beloved I'll always be with you and those you love, wear it well and give it to the one who owns your heart someday as your father owns mine'" He blinked rapidly

"I wanted you to have it; it's very special to me and...It's hard for me to recognise or feel love after all this time, but, well I was thinking perhaps what we have is a good start" he whispered shyly.

Charlie blinked rapidly and nodded clasping it around his neck quickly so it rested against his chest sparkling and catching attention in the light.

Then Harry turned to his own present and grinned up at Charlie as he felt the magical aura of the gift.

"It's a Romanian folk star. Gives protection and healing to the wearer, I hope it helps keep you safe, I had it made from the dragon scales of the first ever dragon I bred on the reserve, she was very special to me and I've kept it all this time for someone special" he murmured

Harry nodded and had Sirius clasp it for him. It was a pearly blue green scale of a special Romanian dragon melted by dragon's breath into a star for luck, health and good fortune.

Soon after those emotional moments things dropped back into familiarity as Christmas dinner was upon them and Harry was quite happily sat between Charlie and Zara again. Ginny and Hermione flanked Zara and Sirius and Remus flanked Charlie. He felt closed in by the people he loved. But he did make sure to pull a cracker with Severus and stick a charm on his paper French maid hat to make sure he couldn't take it off before the meal was over. He felt like he was part of one huge happy family. Even the students staying were welcomed into the bosom of the Red head dominated family event. They ended up heading outside to have a snowman contest in the afternoon. Which when the twins were involved was only inevitably turned into a snowball fight. By the time evening came everyone was wrapped up in fleece blankets in the great hall around the roaring fire with gentle wireless music playing and hot drinks at hand. Board games scattered about the place and soft voiced conversations. No one wanted to separate off just yet to their own rooms and leave the great atmosphere of togetherness. Nothing had spoilt the day and it had been perfect.

**I'm really sorry about this but I can't update my story anymore because my upload manager is refusing to let me add any more. I tried to put on chapter 13 and it said I couldn't I have reached my limit and need to change my docs into stories or something, but I've tried everything I can think of and I even deleted a one shot by removing it from my upload manager so obviously this chapter fitted in it's place. But now if I do that I'd have to delete a chapter from this so that's just stupid. Hope it sorts itself out soon but until then sorry for the long wait, but really I have the next few chapters written and the ideas for more :(**


	13. Chapter 13

**Well here it is finally, the site is actually letting me put it up this time so I am much pleased after all this fuss. I'm back in class now so I've got the rather rushed ending done, I'm not completely happy with it and I may come back and sort it out, but for now after all the trouble I've had getting this published I'm just happy it's not finished with chapter 12. I sort of lost the thread a little after this chapter because it went so long so I hope it's ok....enjoy xox**

CHAPTER 13

The next morning Harry was woken in a much more pleasant manner. Charlie was trailing kisses softly over his jaw and just as he reached his lips Harry woke enough to respond sleepily. They'd spent the night again in sleep pants of course together in Charlie's bed. Harry flexed and stretched like a big feline making a little mewl of pleasure as he woke to the warm deliciousness of being with Charlie and the peace he always brought. They were not alone long however. Sirius and Remus accompanied by Severus, Ron and Hermione all turned up knocking on the portrait only to be polite as Severus knew the password. They knew nothing too bad was going on inside but it still wasn't too polite to barge in at nine am.

"What is it with you guys and waking atrociously early in the holidays?" Harry greeted them grumpily as he'd had to give up the warm delight of being wrapped up by Charlie's comforting strong arms for the cool leather chair.

"We're going shopping! For your new wardrobe of course. Only Dumbledore said us three could only go if we had Snape and Charlie with those two, because of safety" Ron yawned not so chipper now there wasn't a mountain of gifts to be opened.

"Oh right, we doing that today?" Harry asked brightening up

"No time like the present is there?" Sirius grinned happily.

"Cool!" Harry chirped and rolled off the chair to go get some proper clothes on.

"Since when does he have a pile of clothes in my brother's rooms anyway?" Ron asked just as Charlie emerged freshly showered and awake.

"He has a few spare pairs of jeans and tops and some underwear Ron, because he happens to fall asleep here a lot after tiring days in case you never noticed" Charlie smirked

"Yeah, suppose he does" Ron shrugged

Harry reappeared in a soft flannel emerald shirt that the twins had bought him for Christmas that actually fitted right and made him look very edible in Charlie's opinion.

"See this is why you need your own clothes, that looks hot" Sirius had no compunction in stating as he herded them energetically out the door.

Harry blushed a little and shrugged uneasily.

"You're not going to get me loads of tight 'sexy' stuff are you?" He demanded scrunching his nose up in a way that clearly said anything they thought was sexy he thought was horrid.

"Nope, all atrociously baggy, oversized down to your knees crap just like the stuff your wearing now" Hermione smirked batting him up the back of the head.

"Hey! I like it loose is all" He mumbled self consciously.

"Of course you do, you like to fade into the background, you like to be as invisible as possible, you wear some half decent clothes that show you off a bit and you'll have millions of fan girls drooling over you" Hermione soothed with a grin.

"Oh I changed my mind I think he looks gorgeous in these rags" Charlie quipped.

Harry scowled. He wore his hand me downs like a shield; no one gave him a second look when he looked like a poor ragamuffin. He didn't necessarily like his baggy horrid clothes but he was not buying anything tight!

The apparated into Diagon alley as Hogsmeade didn't really have a lot of clothes shops and he was swiftly dragged through the men's departments. He blushed furiously when the sales girl flirted with him while she took his measurements, only too aware that Charlie was giving her an assessing glare and Sirius and Severus though loathe to admit they agreed on anything were both smirking and throwing him teasing grins every time he looked beseechingly at them for help. Ron and Hermione had wandered off with Remus to pick up some choices for him that were already made. He didn't see why he couldn't buy everything off the rails but Severus, Charlie and Sirius had all wrinkled their noses and shook their heads. Remus had given him a helpless shrug, he was poor enough that was his only option but as Potter and Black heir and his stupid fame and power he had to look 'perfect' and rich powerful people had tailored clothes apparently. Gah! He was going to look like Draco in his specially tailored uniforms! He bore it well the first hour and he even tried on some nice jeans and t shirts while they were still going around piling stuff up. But he was getting a little testy when they started putting fitted jeans and shirts that clung to him or followed the lines of his body snugly. They made him feel self conscious. Though Charlie did go a little glaze eyed when he tried on a ribbed tee and particularly tight jeans which was gratifying. Well until the sales girl stopped and stared too then he just felt awkward and striped them off as quickly as he could. He made the very loud and firm decision shortly after that to go for a dinner and drinks. Hermione's fun was spoilt as she'd been piling up belts and underwear and socks and even some shoes. He scowled at her and she just shrugged and dumped them all in his buy pile. The assistants would have it all bagged along with some of his tailored choices by the time they came back, anything else would be owled to Hogwarts. He walked out onto the street and sighed in relief. Charlie slung an arm around his shoulder and guided him off to the Leaky Cauldron; they all settled rather noisily and relaxed again. Harry wheedled during desert and they were allowed to go visit Quality Quidditch supplies. Then Hermione just had to go the Flourish and Blotts so Harry snuck in some more research books. He had made the decision after his last run in with Voldemort that he needed a lot more training and a lot more spell knowledge. He was hoping Severus and Lucius would agree to work with him. He was going to ask after Christmas break so he figured the more knowledge he had at his disposal the better. Charlie was oddly distant and quiet after lunch though and when they got back to Hogwarts they split off from everyone else and went back to his rooms. Harry followed him waving everyone else off when Sirius gave him a confused look they were all going to go have drinks and snacks in the kitchens. Hermione gave him a reassuring nod and shot a confused look at Charlie's retreating back. Ron just gave his brother's back a strange frown and shook his head. Harry sighed and followed with all his bags silently.

"Charlie are you ok?" he asked tentatively dropping his bags beside the couch and standing there uncertainly.

Charlie turned to him and a weird smile played on his lips. He prowled towards Harry like some stalking jungle cat and backed him into the door with a thud pressing himself firmly against him. Harry blinked at him dumbly and tried to push him off a bit.

"Charlie?" He asked breathlessly as the larger man pressed into him making it hard for him to breathe.

He got no response, except for Charlie's insistent lips on his own and his hands wandering roughly all over his body. Harry tried to push him back again now concerned about his 'boyfriend'.

"Charlie you're scaring me" he whispered as his shirt was lifted or rather shoved up his body by urgent hands.

There was a whole world of difference between this and his teasing after the elf outfit trick. This seemed darker, edgier like an oppressive cloud.

No responses but a growl of frustration when his belt didn't co operate immediately to his rushing hands. Harry tried to bat him away and push away from the door but Charlie used his body weight against him to stop him. He was too big for Harry to push off and he cried out in fright and anger.

"Charlie stop!" He sobbed beating uselessly against the man as his trousers were yanked down and his shirt was ripped down the front sending the buttons flying.

"Please stop" He sobbed uselessly now as Charlie's hand travelled down to the front of his boxers

There was a thump against the door behind him and he shouted out for help unthinkingly through his sobs.

The door blasted off its hinges pushing them into the room. Charlie went over backwards and he scrabbled at his clothes gathering himself together and lunged for the door with another cry of anger and anxiety. Sirius was stood there with his wand out and everyone else was behind him holding platters of food and bottles of drinks from the kitchens looking rather stunned as Harry flew past them clutching his torn cloths together tears streaking down his face. He registered in his panicked mind he hadn't even thought of using his own wand to get away and he fled as fast as his feet would carry him.

Charlie came too groggily and moaned in pain.

"What's going on?" He asked when he registered Severus and Remus staring at him.

"Why am I on the couch, how'd we get back to Hogwarts?" he asked blearily blinking at them.

Ron came into view looking stark white and shakily handed him a glass of water and a potion to clear his head.

He frowned at them all.

"Where are Harry and Sirius?" He asked as Hermione came into view looking shaken and nervous.

"You were put under the Imperious curse Charlie" Remus replied finally very softly.

Charlie got a sinking feeling in his stomach and flicked his eyes around again. Still no Harry or Sirius.

"What happened?" He asked so quietly they only knew what he said because it was so obvious.

"You tried to rape Harry" Hermione whispered back when it seemed like no one could say it.

Charlie shot up and stared at them all desperately.

"Where is he?" He demanded.

"Sirius chased after him, he ran away" Ron mumbled

"I don't think it's such a good idea for you to be around him right now

"He needs time, we'll tell him you were Imperioused and let him calm down" Remus assured him.

Charlie flopped back looking defeated.

"He'll hate me, he won't want to come anywhere near me, I'll just be another Vernon to him now, another adult who abused his trust" He whispered brokenly.

"No Charlie, he'll realise you didn't mean it, he'll know" Hermione said soothingly.

Sirius found Harry curled up in a ball sobbing his heart out and rocking back and fore in front of the blank stretch of wall that led to the room of requirement.

"Harry" he whispered tentatively laying a hand on his shoulder.

Harry responded by flinging himself at Sirius and sobbing onto his shoulder.

"Oh Harry" he sighed rubbing his back and dropping to the floor so he could cradle him in his lap. He didn't really have to worry that anyone would wander across them because of the holidays so he settled them in and just cooed and comforted him with nonsense until his tears stopped and he fell asleep in his arms. Then he levitated him up so he could stand and got him into a good hold of him and carried him gently back to his and Remus' guest room that they'd been given for the holidays. He settled him onto the sofa after some nifty transfiguration into a soft bed and wrapped him in blankets. Then sat and watched his Godson contemplatively. He'd been through a lot in his short life and he wondered just how much more he could take before he just collapsed from it all.

When Harry woke up the next morning both Remus and Sirius were sitting in the room on the two chairs either side of his sofa 'bed' and were talking softly. He stretched and looked at them both with a tentative smile.

"Morning sleepy head" Remus grinned offered tea.

Harry nodded appreciatively and they settled together for the morning.

It didn't take them long to exhaust their efforts to get him to talk to them. He just couldn't talk about it and he felt so awkward and uncomfortable they let up so he didn't flee them too.

"Well I don't feel like I've spent that much time with my Godson in a long time" Sirius finally declared clapping his hands together.

"What do you have in mind?" Harry asked a slow grin spreading across his face.

"Quidditch!" Sirius shouted already up and going for his own broom excitedly.

Harry giggled and happily complied transfiguring his clothes into more comfortable clothes for the high air coldness of snow weather.

"Come on Remy!" Harry shouted racing Sirius for the door.

Remus sighed in exasperation and got slowly to his feet as his lover and his Godson went haring out of their rooms like they were both ten years old. But if this is what it took for Harry to feel better and let go then this is what they would do.

They spent the whole morning in the air. Zara and the twins, Ginny, Ron and some other students that had stayed over the holidays joined them after about an hour of their aerobatic stunts that were giving Remus heart failure as he just swooped at a steady but safe pace lower down and watched them.

Hermione got up in the stands with some of the more land inclined students who were only too happy to watch the impromptu Quidditch match that broke out. Harry out flew everyone doing completely mental stunts that got to the place where they were bordering on dangerous. But he couldn't give it up, the free fall fix of flying like a bird, of doing dangerous things that sent his heart soaring for a different kind of panic and adrenaline than yesterday. The pure joy and happiness of his whooping cries and brilliant smile was all that was keeping even Sirius from pulling him to the ground to cool down. Hermione was watching him through her fingers at one point and was sorely tempted to lasso him with magic to keep him safe. But the day progressed and Zara his new friend started swooping in around him calling teasing challenges that were way less dangerous and soon Ginny and Ron joined in while everyone else concentrated on the balls and they got him calmed somewhat. Ron and Ginny gave her grateful smiles once Lunch was called and they all got safely to the ground again. Hermione threw her arms around Harry and hugged him while scolding him fondly at the same time.

They tramped up to the great hall windswept and laughing all rosy cheeked from the air. Harry had almost forgotten he was supposed to be sad. But it all crashed around his ears when Mrs Weasley and Charlie were talking subdues at the lunch table. Severus gave him one look and indicated for him to join him. He waved gratefully and Zara bravely followed with a cheeky grin at the formidable Professor.

"Hello Miss Thompson" He inclined his head.

Harry arched a brow at her and she grinned again.

"Your friend is one of my best Potions students in Newt level this year Mr Potter" He informed him dryly.

Harry nodded and grinned brightly at her.

"Perhaps I should introduce you t the twins" he waggled his brows.

"You shall not corrupt my best student by introducing her to those menaces to Potions!" Severus scowled.

"He doesn't like me because I'm famous and he never realised I was good at potions and I've been helping make pranks with the twins for ages while he still believed I was a dim witted troll is all" Harry confided with a wink.

"Humph" Severus smirked.

"So Harry, that was some pretty wicked flying out there, I see why you're Gryffindors prize seeker all this time" Zara changed the subject smoothly.

"Nah! I just love to fly" he shrugged

"I'm just real competitive when I do it so I never lose the snitch, I don't get much chance to just zoom about during matches so when I go flying for fun I like to let loose" he grinned happily.

"Seemed like a death wish if you ask me" she teased.

Harry just smiled and shrugged turning easily to his food again.

After lunch he went to the room of requirement and started work on his new training. He had decided to give himself a holiday too but now he just felt like blasting something with everything he had. So until bed time, missing tea and supper he worked non-stop on some of the newer spells he'd read until he could hardly raise his head.

He continued on in this vain for the next week. Zara was the only person who managed to drag him outside when she was up early enough to catch him for breakfast. Hermione had caught sight of him a few times but she let him go thinking that he needed some space and time. Sirius managed to worm his way into a few hours of duelling with him twice and left exhausted and battered.

Charlie just watched from afar feeling torn. Every time Harry caught sight of him he'd flinch or shy away into the shadows like he hoped he hadn't seen him. He didn't know what to do, whether he should try talking to harry or he should just let him deal in his own way. So when the school came back and everyone was starting lessons again they were still in this sort of limbo.

Harry wasted n time n weaselling Lucius and Severus into teaching him an hour every evening and lunch till tea on weekends. They were both ex death eaters and knew what he was up against and wanted him to win. So they worked with him. Lucius didn't give up on his political and tactical sessions though. Even though Harry refused to go to Charlie's or Lucius' because they were so close to each other. They ended up being held before the magic tutoring. This arrangement worked quite well for Harry. He'd get out of class eat really quickly in the hall to avoid everyone as much as possible. Go to the room of requirement and do his homework until Lucius showed up. They'd study whatever Lucius felt was relevant then Severus would show up and they'd get onto spell work and defence. He was coming along pretty well and he'd always see them off and spend all the way up to curfew working on whatever they'd been teaching him that day. The only times this differed was when e had Quidditch, which he also still used for exercise and fitness training. So overall he felt like he was doing a pretty good job of avoiding anything as scary as meeting Charlie or his friends asking him about it. Zara who didn't know about it did have a picnic with him on Sunday when he was doing some jogging around the lake path to get fresh air after being cooped up so long. She made him laugh and they had a really good time sat on the banking under the old oak throwing food in for the giant Squid. His classes seemed to fly by in a blur, he was studying way above most of them and it came naturally to him now. He still had hard work in Creatures and Herbology of course. Creatures because he was trying to hang back and stay out of Charlie's range. Herbology because he didn't have any advanced training with plants who wanted to strangle him or cry him to death. But soon the weeks were flying past and the Hogsmeade visit at the beginning of February surprised him. He hadn't realised how much time had passed. He also hadn't realised he'd lost a lot of weight and he looked like he was working himself to death. His golden skin was tight over his training muscles and he had dark circles under his eyes and an overall air of someone burning the candle at both ends permanently.

Zara pretty much dragged him out to Hogsmeade though. She'd teamed up with his much avoided friends and her own who'd taken to Harry because of her incessant talking about him. They were all gathered and walking into town when Sirius and Remus turned up brightly. Sirius' smile fell a little when he saw Harry but he still managed to brightly chirp.

"We thought we'd come see our Godson, we've missed you since Christmas and we were wondering if you'd have lunch with us"

"Go ahead we'll meet you later in the pub" Zara smiled shooing him off.

Hermione looked a little put out. She's been planning to use the time to weasel Harry about Charlie, she hadn't gotten a chance yet because he was getting very good at excusing himself to 'train'. But she let him go thinking at least his guardians may be able to shake him out of this.

"So Harry Lucius owled us..." Sirius began once they'd started walking.

"Yeah?" harry asked slowly

"Yeah, he and Severus were worried; they say you've been working yourself to the bone. Always thinking they don't realise how much longer you work after they've gone. Always avoiding everyone and never eating enough at meals" Sirius prompted.

"I'm fine" He sighed tiredly

"Of course you are Harry; we're just concerned that you'll wear yourself out. Please just rest a bit more, hang out with your friends in the tower, play chess with Ron and study some more with Hermione. They miss you too you know" Remus softly offered with a kind smile.

Harry sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Um, ok I'll try" he muttered finally as they seated themselves.

"Good, then tell us what's been up in your world lately, we've missed you" Sirius grinned irrepressibly

"Nothing much, I'm working, passing class, playing Quidditch, we're winning the cup so far" he grinned

"Cool" They nodded attentively.

"So anything new in my lovely Godfather's world?" He asked cheekily.

"Um, well actually, uh yeah" Sirius coughed looking awkward

"We, well that's another reason we came, to tell you in person, a letter for this just seemed a bit odd" He rambled on nervously until Remus put a hand over his.

"Ok" Harry grinned looking between them speculatively.

"I'm pregnant" Sirius whispered

"So we're going to get bonded so our child isn't a 'bastard' as it were" Remus added just as quietly.

Harry blinked processing that then beamed brightly.

"Am I the best man, can I be its big brother? Or am I the Uncle? Does this mean I get to help pick names? Do you know if it's a girl or boy? You're still my guardian's right? I'll still live with you, the Weasley's are not going to have to move out to make room, I can stay right?" He started to fret.

"Whoa!" Remus laughed as Sirius looked at him intently.

"You don't mind, you're fine with it?" He asked seriously.

"Of course I am!" harry laughed

"Well then, yes you can be our best man, yes you'll still be living with us and the Weasley's at Grimmauld. Yes you can help us pick names for our son and yes you are his big brother, his uncle and his Godfather" Sirius beamed subconsciously rubbing a hand over his flat stomach.

Harry beamed and leant over the table to hug them both.

"Oh this is awesome" He breathed happily

"We'll be a family, a proper family" he sighed

They both smiled at him affectionately.

The moment was broken by a scream and the sound of an explosion and breaking glass from out in the street.....

**Ok so this is gonna be 15 chapters for now, I've written the ending and I'm posting them all today, my internet is dodgy and so is the site as it decided randomly apparently whether or not I can post new chapters so now I've got them uploaded onto my manager here i'm leaving it at that and hoping for the best. This story is complete at Chapter 15.**


	14. Chapter 14

CHAPTER 14.

_................The moment was broken by a scream and the sound of an explosion and breaking glass from out in the street....._

"Get in the fire and floo to Hogwarts Sirius!" Harry ordered over his shoulder as he flew to the doors.

"Stay safe for me!" He yelled as he escaped out the door as the rest of the adults and students in the pub all crowded the floo in panic and some went to see if they could help in the street.

"He's right go Sirius" Remus shouted over the louder and closer noises and he too went for the door.

Harry was half way down the street when he saw his friends backing up slowly firing spells at a group of death eaters. Voldemort had finally recovered then. He sighed slightly as he shook off his obstructing cloak and gloves and palmed his wand. He ran up behind the group trying to herd the younger students to safety and wiggled his way through to the front. Hermione and Ron were teamed up with Neville and Luna holding a huge shield over the group. Ginny, Dean, Seamus and Zara were working on firing spells back. Other DA members he could see were getting people into shops to floo away or grouping the younger students to get them back to school. The older students were all spread out either fighting from shop windows or putting out blazes that had been started in some of the shops and houses so a massive fire didn't spread. They were doing pretty good. Like a well oiled machine and he felt proud that Hogwarts students were managing all this while the so called adults who lived and worked here were cowering or fleeing. Then he fought his way through to the front and stood there just outside their impressive shield and looked straight at Voldemort who was hidden behind all his death eaters cackling as he sent fire and blasting curses at the buildings.

"What are you trying to achieve Tom?" He asked loudly.

The death eaters narrowed in on him and sneered.

"Harry Potter we meet again" he hissed and most of the fighting quieted down.

Harry was aware that most of the young and old were using the time to escape so he did what he did best. He played with the mind of Voldemort and drew the confrontation out. Hopefully reinforcements from the school would arrive too.

"Yes Tom again and again and again. Neither of us ever getting anywhere" He sighed

"Well I will beat you Harry Potter it is only a matter of time! Unless you join me and we take over together? My offer still stands; you and I are too much alike Harry. We are nearly as one. Think it over, think about all the sorrow and pain in your life and ask yourself is it worth it when you could just join me and live, without threats, without pain and without all this death and torture to those you care about. The world would bow before us in no time at all and then we would be a perfect world of control and power. You fight for peace don't you, for happiness. I am offering you a way to gain it and it would be easier on everyone if you took it" He purred almost and Harry met those red eyes and took a step forward without realising it.

"Yes I want those things Tom, I want them so much."He replied in a dreamy voice

"But working with you is not the way to get it!" He growled and lifted his wand lightening quick to send a huge blast of power at the ranks of followers stood in his way. They all went flying screaming through the air.

The Order and teachers finally arrived and the fight started again for real this time. But Voldemort took one look at them all and apparated away with a cackle that shimmered and echoed in the air like a deadly promise

"I will get you Harry Potter one way or the other I will get you"

Harry turned to the fight just in time to watch Zara get blasted off her feet and go flying through the air to land in a crumpled heap neck at an odd angle against a trinket shop. He cried out in horror and rushed to her. Running through the fighters and the flying spells like they didn't exist and he knelt with silent tears at her side to meet flat lifeless eyes. So much like Cedric's he sobbed and crumpled to the floor. Mindless of the tapering fight dying out around him as the death eaters followed their master away. He didn't know how long he sat there holding her cooling hand and begging silently for her to come back with tears running down his face but he was pulled gently away by a medi wizard from St Mungos and Sirius took him into his arms and apparated them both to the school gates.

"Everybody dies, all my fault, everybody dies" He mumbled over and over as everyone was herded into the great hall and he was sat down at Gryffindor table with a soft blanket around his shoulders. Casualties were pouring in, being stretchered up to the hospital wing some for transference to St Mungos. Sirius and Remus sat with him, joined shortly by Hermione and Ginny. Then Ron and Charlie and Severus and Lucius. All finally relieved of collecting the injured and bringing them to the school. He just sat there staring into his cup the whole time tears tracing down his face and completely unresponsive to his surroundings.

"I think we should take him home for a while, just to give him a break" Sirius commented softly as Mrs Weasley and Mr Weasley joined them followed by the twins and a bandaged Bill and fussing Fleur.

"What happened to you?" Tonks asked cheerfully as she then stumbled onto the bench with soot in her hair and across her cheeks.

"Part of Honeydukes ceiling beam collapsed and hit my arm and shoulder" He grunted

"I was trying to get some poor kid out who got stuck in there when the blast knocked the door and part of the shop front out" he explained.

Everything washed over Harry as he sat there eyes empty and mind lost in a haze of remembered pain and death.

"He's right" he finally whispered getting everyone's attention immediately

"Who is?" Remus encouraged softly when he didn't say anything else.

"Voldemort is" Harry breathed eyes still riveted to the table.

"What?" Ron breathed in disbelief as everyone else just gaped at him blankly.

"He's right" Harry said more loudly with conviction.

"If I gave up, if I let him win, if I didn't fight him anymore. I don't need to join him just stop fighting him. Then there would be peace sooner than my way. He'd be able to crush the opposition easily. I'm the only person standing in his way, I'm not saying you lot are useless but really I am the only person who can actually stop him. If I don't then he could create a sort of peace and control much faster. Nobody else would be dying and there wouldn't be so much pain and sadness everywhere. He'd get what he wanted and all the fighting would stop." He explained turning bloodshot eyes up finally to meet the clear blue of his loves. The eyes he'd missed so much recently. He flinched lightly as the image of those eyes gone dark and feral as he trapped him flared to life, then it was gone and loving, clear and worried blue eyes were there again.

The eyes that had been pushing him on further when he couldn't take it anymore. The memory of those tender, understanding eyes that had haunted him with memories of terror and panic as he realised how defenceless they made him. Because he loved him, he couldn't fight him off properly that day because he loved him and something inside him wouldn't let him physically hurt the man he loved. But he had been hurting him, by running away and avoiding him and being stupid. This was War he could have lost Charlie today too and then he'd never have had the chance to forgive him and make up, to tell him everything was ok now, he understood and he'd just been afraid.

Charlie gave him a warm saddened look and reached across the table to clasp his hands which were left loosely on the top like he didn't know what to do with them anymore, like he wanted to just wrap them around himself and cry like a baby but didn't dare. Those warm eyes and rough callused hands grasping his assuring and reliable said he knew exactly what he was thinking and he understood.

"No Harry. Because we'd still fight against him even if it was hopeless. Even if we knew it wouldn't work we'd fight until the very end and we'd all die. We'd die because the sort of life and world he wants to create wouldn't be the sort of 'peace and control' we could live in. So you wouldn't be saving anyone at all, the people you love are close to you for a reason, because we're all fighters and we all have the same ideals. The world he'd create isn't one any of us including you would want to live in and build a future in. That's why we're all fighting so hard against it" He said softly rubbing circles in his hands with his thumbs.

"I know, but it's just so hard" Harry sobbed and finally the tears sped up and wracked his small frame.

"Zara died, Cedric died, Mum died, Dad died, they all died right in front of me and I couldn't do anything about it. I couldn't save them and I lost them. What if I can't do this Charlie?" He sobbed and Charlie hopped over the table to squeeze in beside him and wrap him up in one of those comforting hugs that always made him feel safer no matter what.

It was one of the things he'd been missing lately, the comfort and peace these strong arms offered. It had made him feel bereft somehow. Weaker, like he couldn't face the world alone because he'd had that support now and it was irreplaceable. That comfort and silent rock steady reassurance had spoilt him. Now it was back and he felt like he'd had food and water for the first time in weeks, like he was stronger just because he had someone to catch him if he fell.

"I know you can do this Harry, because you're strong and honourable and powerful and kind and you love with a heart so pure everyone feels lucky just to have you near them. You make people want to do better Harry, you make us all want to try harder, fight better and win. You make us feel like we have a chance and we can do this. You make us feel like this is going to end some day and we'll live in that peaceful world we dream about" He whispered holding him tightly and rocking him slowly.

"I've missed you so much" Harry breathed into his shirt front.

Charlie smiled and pressed a kiss to his messy hair and whispered.

"I love you Harry, always have always will and I'm so sorry it hurt so badly to lose you, I never want anything like that to happen again. I need you now my Harry" and he pressed another kiss to his hair soothing it with light gentle strokes.

Most of the hall had cleared out by then and the group slowly drifted away to various pursuits. Like checking on the hospital, stocking the healing supplies, meeting with the rest of the Order and taking a sleeping Harry to Charlie's bed.

Charlie felt like his heart would explode when he watched Harry smile and mewl in his sleep burying his head into his pillow to smell his scent on the bedding. Harry made a contented noise and shuffled in deeper to make himself a little nest. Sirius smiled at him warmly and nodded silently before leaving them alone together.

Charlie made sure to wear full pyjamas to bed that night and get an extra blanket for himself. He didn't want to freak Harry out in the morning. Today had been very traumatic for him and he didn't want to scare him off again.

Needless to say his good intentions went out the window because the moment he got into bed Harry was curling up around him like a giant teddy and snuggling into him murmuring happily in his sleep about 'my Charlie love' which made him melt and snuggle back.

The school was in mourning the next day. Black drapes were everywhere muting colour and the vibrancy of Hogwarts. Two teachers and five students including Zara had died and another ten were in the hospital at least three of them critically wavering between life and death. St Mungo's staff had been shipped out because of the difficulty of transporting them all the way to London and the muted grey healers robes were a depressing sight at the head table, but to Harry at least they also offered comfort. These people could potentially save those people and heal the others faster than poor Pomfrey had any chance of doing alone. It also meant that Severus had an assistant healer helping brew potions for the injured. He didn't like it, his territory being invaded but he submitted with a more grace than anyone thought possible. Even going far enough to sit with the man and talk through plans for speeding up the brewing process at breakfast. It made Harry feel that there was hope in the world. He knew he was being mushy and silly but watching death did that to him. Seeing all these people work together so amicably and living together in harmony and community feelings of loss for those already lost was heartening. Seventh years from every house were offering support to Zara's friends and likewise inter house comforting was going on in clusters where other close friends and even siblings of those lost were grieving. It was a sight that Hogwarts would never see that often. Slytherins and Ravenclaws gathered at the Hufflepuff tables. Those houses usually looked down on the Hufflepuffs as emotional, from either the snarky 'wear their heart on their sleeve' despisers who all wore masks of indifference in the house of the snake as a proud art form or the intellectual posturing of 'never respond rationally or use logic, always using their hearts' strictly manage by your brains ravens. He felt somewhat amused that he could view things this way, so disconnected to it all when the Gryffindors were accused of the same thing only of it being a foolish nobility complex that caused them to do so. Really the Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors had a lot in common when you thought about it. He almost laughed when he imagined saying that to Ron. He was proud to be a roaring brave lion. If he were to suggest that bravery and loyalty that signified either house tended to produce the same thing he'd likely be treated to an hour long rant about how bravery was a lot more noble and fierce than just letting your 'bleeding' heart respond.

He was distracted when Charlie finally arrived. He grinned a little too. He'd slunk out of bed this morning. He wanted to visit his friends and assure them he was ok and just be himself a while. He had plans to start training again pretty soon and he needed to revel in being 'normal' for a while. He needed to sit and wool gather idiotically while his friends whispered and gossiped around him. Because despite the tragedy of yesterday and the deep feeling of mourning over the school there were still whispers of 'Mandy snuck of with Tim last night, she was EVER so grateful that he pulled her out of the sweet shop' going around. The rumour mills didn't stop for no one and he knew in a couple of days the school would be back to normal completely. Well as normal as War time allowed it to be at the best of times anyway.

Indeed the world was normal for the next few months, as normal as War time ever was with training and a wedding to plan anyway. The big event, the grand wedding and Bonding of Sirius and Remus kept Harry busy for the next few months, which helped most people in the Castle get over their mourning as the sight of Harry muttering and trailing floating wedding supplies became a common sight, not even training and Voldemort compared to his organising of this event. They were having it at the Castle in a small clearing by the lake surrounded by fragrant flowers and happy family. Harry was proud to help them get ready for the big day. Though really Sirius was acting like a hormonal wreck and Remus like a nervous bride, so most of the organising fell to harry who was actually enjoying himself getting his Godfather's ready for the happy day. It was quite amusing. Charlie got roped into helping him when he started pulling at his hair and whimpering in distress, over colours and food and music organising. The day itself though was beautiful. The ceremony was to take place at sunset on the shore of the lake with the sun setting a glowing pink and orange fire across water and over the couple as they said their vows. Harry had arranged it all perfectly and even found the area that would allow the sunset to really highlight everything to the best effect. He wanted the wedding to be perfect no matter what was going on in the wider world, this day was important to him and his family. He was rather like a general commanding his troops than anything by the time it came to fruition. Everyone had taken bets jokingly on whether or not he'd have a nervous breakdown or the cake would explode in the couple's face. Happily everything went smoothly for the couple and the day was a complete success. Sirius and Remus became the family Lupin-Black and their Godson was formally and informally considered their son. The family was made and the little life growing in Sirius was eagerly anticipated.

Harry was worn out as he finally fell into Charlie's arms at the reception. Sirius and Remus had just cut the cake and it had not exploded in their faces. They'd done their first dance as a bonded couple and thanks to Harry insisting on dance lessons for the wedding party they had looked handsome and happy and just picturesque. Even with Sirius' little baby bump which looked so much more obvious in his tailored robes.

He let his love guide him a few times around the dance floor before murmuring sleepily about going to bed. Charlie acquiesced and took him gently from the little party and up to their rooms.

Harry had properly moved in now, even though he was a teacher. Everyone knew exactly what was going on so they saw no point in keeping up the appearance of Harry living in the tower. He'd moved his trunk into their rooms and they spent every night holding each other as it seemed to help with his bad dreams. They got into bed together and Charlie held him as he sank straight into the sleep of the dead. He kissed his brow and chuckled warmly. He knew that the wedding had been stressing him out and now it was over he clearly was going to make up for it. He snuggled in and they both were asleep by the time the last fireworks were fading over the lake and the happy couple were returning to their suite in the Castle for their wedding night


	15. Chapter 15

**TADA!!! the grande finale! I hope you like, I tried to draw the battle out a bit so it wasn't like poof and it's all over. I might come back and edit the ending to give them a bit more lovers happiness when I have more time and I'm more confident that will let me upload when I want to because it's driving me crazy atm. I hope your not too dissapointed, to me it seems a little rushed but I wanted to give you all an ending instead of leaving yu hanging for months so :D enjoy**

CHAPTER 15

The happy glow from the wedding lasted over a week before it was shattered. Harry had spent a few days with Charlie just relaxing and being young in celebration. He'd talked about the future and what he hoped for. A family and love and a home. Charlie had given him a soft happy smile and agreement that sounded perfect. But then he got back to training with a vengeance. They'd set up the DA even more organised and centred around an attack on the castle so they could protect everyone within the walls. They'd run drills of action should a problem arise and got everything working like clockwork. That was perhaps what saved so many lives in the end. The staff and students at the school were now quite equipped for dealing with emergencies and when the wards went off all the upper years were up and ready in moments. The classes flooded into the corridor and all the younger years were herded and warded into the common rooms by the prefects in five minutes flat. Then they were on the way down to the great hall again to meet up with the teachers. Harry was with Charlie already dressed in sleek black battle robes he'd taken to wearing to training so he could get used to them. They were lined with protective spells and allowed him a certain amount of movement that normal robes restricted. He looked very sombre compared to just that morning when he'd been cooing to Sirius' stomach and telling the baby he was its older brother. Now he looked like a man ready to fight to the death if necessary.

The wards began to screech and grind and vibrate and the walls of the castle seemed to be pulsing and glowing. Dumbledore nodded tiredly and sighed.

"They are entering through the forest where the wards are weaker" he announced.

"To the lawns" Harry declared softly but the complete silence of everyone ready to fight made him heard by all.

"Fifth years to the turrets, shower them with spells like we practised" Charlie finished as everyone nodded and began to position themselves in the way they had planned for in this scenario. It was one of the more likely they'd all agreed.

"Quidditch teams on your brooms" Sirius shouted as he was dragged forcibly out of the hall to be locked in the infirmary by Remus who looked exasperated.

"Bloody hell is he trying to get himself killed? I'll brain him if he gets my little sibling hurt" Harry barked taking charge of his little group.

Ron and Hermione shrugged and swished their wands in a cheeky salute taking charge of their own groups.

"Right then, this is it" Harry said quietly.

"The big one" Ron joked feebly remembering Oliver Wood's famous Pre game pep talk the team had always ribbed fondly.

"Yeah" Harry smiled faintly.

"He's come here for a reason, it's time for this to end one way or another" he said straightening his shoulders.

"Fight hard and fight well, give it everything you've got and we'll be celebrating the end tonight" he said loudly and with a battle cry everyone began to swarm to the front doors.

"For Zara, Cedric, Mum and Dad!" Harry yelled sprinting out of the doors.

"For the wizarding world!" Ron shouted separating off with his group to form to wings of attack while Hermione took the centre so they were all spread out.

"For freedom!" Hermione called and everyone cheered and sent up sparks from their wands.

The invaders were swarming like wraiths from the cover of the forest. They could see that their journey hadn't been completely peaceful, several had Centaurs arrows sticking from their limbs and others had wounds from other animal attack. The forest didn't like intruders any more than the castle did. The forest had protected itself well. They watched in interest as centaurs and Acromantula came from the tree line still battling with some of the attack force fiercely and everyone gave a yell of triumph and surged forwards to meet them. Soon only the bright neon stripes all the students had painted on them identified them from the enemy as full out war commenced. Harry fought with Charlie at his side, both of them moving with the synchronisation of long hard training. Severus and Lucius were out there somewhere with Draco, searching for Narcissa to take her down hopefully so they could become a proper family. Remus was out there searching for Pettigrew for his betrayal and Bellatrix for almost killing Sirius. Ron and Hermione were out there just fighting to stay alive and keep their loved ones safe. So many people were out here fighting against this evil for their right to live and learn in the magical world peacefully, no matter their heritage. Harry faced off brutally with Fenrir Greyback who snapped and snarled at him and tried to drive him off with pure brute force. But Harry had been training for a long time. He held his ground with some trouble and blasted the man off his feet and sent him backwards several feet until he was swallowed up by the surging crowd and he was faced with a crazy looking woman who was laughing the whole tie she sent off wild hexes and curses. He subdued her with a sharp blow to the back of her neck and sent her to the holding cells they'd cleared in the dungeons with a pre arranged portkey from the bag o his belt. There was a group of fourth years who had adamantly refused to be kept safe in their common rooms with everyone else down there guarding them with an Auror. He ran off then when he spotted the means to end the whole mess cackling evilly in a clear space over nearer the Quidditch stands.

"Potter!" he cackled loudly as soon as he caught sight of him.

"Tom" he responded coming to a halt just fifteen paces away careful of sly attacks from behind he wound his way around to back the stands all the while watching for attacks. It was pure chaos everywhere. People port keying away to the hospital wing if they got too hurt, or being keyed to the cells if they were against them, or dying in some unfortunate cases on their side. The noise and the horror of it all swamped him a moment and he sucked in a sharp breath. He wiped a trail of blood from his brow so it wouldn't blind him and eyed Voldemort carefully. He was shooting off random curses all the while watching Harry intently with a smirk of triumph on his face. Harry shielded against a stray spell and got ready to attack.

"Is this is what you wanted Tom, everyone fighting each other, the best of the wizarding world killing each other off so magic falls and declines into madness and near muggle-ness?" he challenged wearily as he watched someone die in a flash of green.

"It shall be great once I have conquered your little resistance!" he declaimed proudly.

"You really believe that don't you?" he asked curiously.

"Yes my world shall be greater and better than anything. Pure blood shall rule and muggles will fall" he cackled and Harry shook his head in defeat.

The man was delusional and obviously insane. He steady himself for a breath against the stands. He'd somehow hurt a rib and not noticed in all the action.

A curse took him unaware and he dodged it pulling up a shield in a blink. Voldemort was grinning at him wand pointed at him steadily.

"Crucio" he screamed and harry dodged only to walk into a second one from someone in the crowd.

He fell to his knees momentarily and climbed back up unsteadily glancing around.

Bellatrix Lestrange walked out of the battle with an evil grin on her face and Harry growled and surge the rest of the way to his feet.

He sent three blasting curses at her high and low so she couldn't avoid all of them and with a sickening crack both her legs broke and she fell to the ground with an animalistic scream of pain. The Charlie was there cursing her and throwing a portkey on her while she screamed in agony. Harry spun on Voldemort to see hi disappearing through the crowd cackling as he sent death curses every which way.

Harry pitched after him angrily. And was caught in another duel with some bulky man until a seventh year took him out from behind and nodded to him before disappearing again into the chaos. He took off again and followed the sound of that stupid cackling laughter tracing the little path he was creating through the crowd. He ended up catching up on the little slope leading towards the lake. Here Centaurs and hypogryphs, were fighting with some of the teachers against dementors and death eaters. Harry concentrated a moment and sent his stag patronus flying into the fray with the other little animals to push back the dementors. Then he caught up with Voldemort and sent a blasting hex at him to get his attention. He spun around with a vicious snarl and sent Crucio flying at him. He ducked and dived and weaved and threw hex and curse back. Soon the ground and the air was shimmering with the power they were using and both were panting and heaving with effort. Voldemort had a gash down his side and Harry had blood leaking from his thigh and arm. Both of them were soot, mud and sweat smeared and looked a bit like survivors of a bomb explosion. Just as Harry fell to the ground and Voldemort swooped in on him and it appeared they were about to witness the end of Harry Potter for good. He pushed himself to his knees and out of nowhere a glimmering silver sword passed right through Tom Riddle's chest and out the other side in a spray of blood. He gave a surprised gurgle and choked out a bloody bubble and fell onto Harry as he passed out at last.

The fight surrounding them froze in shock before all the death eaters present wailed and clutched at their dark marks as their arms began to smoke and burn.

All over the battle the light side cheered and dove on them like animals subduing them and sending them to the cells before they could recover. Charlie was port keyed to the hospital after he collapsed trying to run to Harry. Hermione carried Ron in and Remus found Harry surrounded by staff members laid out with the dark lord beside him after they'd just rolled the dead body side and he swooped in and clutching to himself he growled at the spectators before taking off at a run with him cradled in his arms.

He got to the hospital wing as Dumbledore was finally brought around and people were giving sighs of relief that their great leader was safe and well. His arrival cause a burst of anxious activity though. By the time the bed was curtained off more and more people were being brought in and the hospital was full to brimming and healers were arriving by the load to help once again.......

Harry came around two days later to find Sirius beside him in bed with a little pink bundle in his arms and he gasped making several people who'd been waiting for him to wake jump in fright.

"Baby" he croaked out and Sirius grinned at him dopily and nodded.

"I went into labour when I got all stressed out when I found out you were hurt so badly" Sirius murmured

"Oh no" Harry murmured eyes widening.

"She's fine, a little early but still healthy" he reassured him and Harry grinned and tried to sit up.

"Stay still!" Hermione shrieked at him and zapped him with a petrificus before anyone else could move.

"Hey!" he complained

"Your ill, do you realise how badly injured you were, you're lucky to be alive!" she shrilled waving her arms about eyes bright with tears.

"You s-s-scared me" she hiccupped and threw herself on him with a wail.

"Owww" he moaned and she jumped away flapping her hands and gushing apologies.

"No good ow, it's great to be alive" he managed through a wheeze.

"Yes, well drink these and you'll be even better" Severus announced undoing the petrificus and handing over a tray of brightly coloured vials.

"All of them?" Harry squeaked

"Yes all of them" Severus smirked at him and a few people chuckled at Harry's pout.

"God's Harry you did it" Ron finally sighed settling into a chair with his leg on a stool.

"We're free!" he cheered and everyone laughed appreciatively.

"Hmm" Harry hummed making a face at the potions and grimacing when madam Pomfrey shooed her way up to his bed and started to cast diagnostics over him.

"Well, I'd say you're getting there Mr Potter, a few more days and you may be able to walk with a cane" she smiled and waltzed off to another bed.

"So, we all present and correct?" he asked finally shooting a look around the hospital wing.

"Neville and Luna, Dean and Colin are gone" Ron reported solemnly.

"Oh" Harry sighed closing his eyes briefly.

On the other hand Fred lost a ear and his little finger to severing hexes and he won't stop making silly jokes about it" he added trying to smile

"Hmm" Harry nodded

"Anyone else hurt bad?" he asked.

"here's a paralysed auror, I don't think we know, there's a man who lost his leg and there's um...Tonks....she got hit in the head with something and she's probably never going to be able to see again" Hermione reported softly.

"Oh" he breathed

"On the bright side, Remus got Pettigrew and all the death eaters were caught because the mark disabled them long enough for us to round them up" Ginny offered.

"Yeah" harry nodded and smiled tiredly at everyone.

"Bloody hell Sirius I'm not made of China!"

That was the first words anyone heard spoken by the saviour of the wizarding world when he walked in beside his two guardians two weeks after the defeat of Voldemort. He still looked pale and shaky, he had been in a week long coma. He was wearing light cotton trousers and t shirt, like anything heavier would hurt his skin, he looked like a frail patient. But the fire in his blazing emerald eyes said otherwise. His one Godfather looked a little chastised as he stepped away from where he'd been meticulously supporting the boy hero like a fussy mother over a toddler taking its first steps. His other Godfather took his husbands hand and kissed it stage whispering for all to hear.

"I think he's getting pissed off of you hovering, I'm impressed he lasted a whole week, you're acting like an overzealous nurse maid love"

"But Remy" he protested gesturing at Harry helplessly.

Harry narrowed his eyes and took a smooth wooden cane from Sirius' grasp smacked him lightly with it then used it to aid him in getting to the completely silent Gryffindor table.

"Harry!" Hermione was the first to move and she grabbed him up in a tight hug.

"Hey 'Mione, look I can walk again" he teased blowing her bushy hair out of his mouth.

"Great to see ya mate, toast?" Ron asked not even bothering to stop eating as he waved Harry's favourite jam covered toast at him before he could even sit.

"Are you psychic or what?" Harry demanded happily pulling it to himself and beginning to casually eat.

"Nope just thought you hated when people fussed and stared so I'm being me" he replied rather pointedly.

Harry chuckled and leant his head onto Ron's broad shoulder.

"Have I told you lately that I love you?" he asked dreamily.

"No but I know anyway love" he grinned and gave Harry a friendly shove to get him upright again.

They both laughed and Hermione joined them. Remus and Sirius watched a few more moments then smiled fondly at each other and headed for the staff table where Charlie was watching with a fond smile, holding onto Junior Lupin-Black who was currently suckling on a bottle happily oblivious to the world around him.

Two months later in a beautiful ceremony Junior was christened and Harry and Charlie were bonded in the yard of the Burrow. With all their family and friends there, all quite recovered from the final battle and all moving on with life after the War. A year later Junior had twin cousins Jake Orion Weasley-Potter and Cassie Rose Weasley-Potter. Then a month later a little sister Bryony Lily Lupin-Black That same year Hermione married Ron and they had a daughter and Bill and Fleur had their second child Nathaniel Weasley and the family grew and expanded with love and warmth and the Burrow was filled with children once again. No matter what happened everyone in that family had a helping hand whenever they needed it and none of them ever had to struggle alone because there was family everywhere who loved each other and didn't care about showing it expressively.

~~~~THE END~~~~

**Gawd its done, my baby project is all finished. I will write more probably in the future. All is left to say now is thank you soooooo much for being so supportive to me, I've had loads of positive feed back and no flames at all, well I haven't taken offense anyway, maybe you did mean it to be a flame I dunno....but anyway thanks!! It made me feel really good when I'd post a chapter all nervous and clucky like a mother hen and you'd all be like 'yay!' because then i'd relax and write the next part. So thank youuuuuuuu for being so supportive. My reviewers and everyone who's added me as a fave anywhere, it made my day to see all those people were actually reading my stuff :D big hugs to everyone :D**


End file.
